Making It Last
by moore7am
Summary: The sequal to The Undeniable
1. The Return

As Seth unlocked and opened there front door both were sad to be home for the first time. They slowly walked inside and both set down the bags they were carrying. Summer then hugged Seth's side as he put his arm around her. They just stood like that for a couple of minutes. The silence was broken by Seth cell phone. Summer sighed as she let go of him and grabbed some of the bags and made her way upstairs. Seth pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello" Seth said

"Hey, How does it feel to be back?" Seth's manager asked him

"It sucks" Seth said truthfully

His manager choose to ignore him "Oh well great remember tomorrow you have a meeting at 9am and then the team has a press conference at 11am. After that you have a lunch with some investors followed by a signing"

Seth sighed as he balanced his cell phone between his shoulder and ear then picking up the rest of there bags. "Thanks for reminding me" Seth said rater unenthustically

"It's my job see ya tomorrow"

Then Seth heard the dial tone. Taking a moment to free one hand and shutting his phone and putting back in his pocket he then made his way upstairs to deal with his sure to be either mad or emotional wife. He made his way to there bedroom he set the bags down once again. He then made his way to the bathroom where he heard Summer. He leaned in the door frame and watched her for a moment trying to figure out her mood. She heard him come in but chose to ignore his presences. This was the clue to let Seth know she was mad. Once he caught on he slowly moved over to her stopping her from her task. She rolled her eyes.

"Can you move please?" She asked rather harshly

"You knew this was my job before we even got married so why are you mad?"

Summer now softened up a little "Because I didn't want our honeymoon to end" she said pouting a little

Seth couldn't help but smile at her as he pulled her closer to him "Who says it has to end?" he whispered in her ear.

Summer smiled back finally making eye contact "Nobody" she said before leaning up and kissing him.

--

The next day when the alarm went off at 7am it took everything Seth had to get out of bed. He then made his way towards the bathroom and got in the shower. Fifteen minutes later he was out of the shower and drying himself off. He then went into his closet to get dressed in one of his many suites. He then went downstairs making some coffee getting two cups then going back upstairs. He sat on the bed next to Summer and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Normally he would let her sleep but she was meeting with the photographer today to get the pictures from there wedding and she was going shopping with Marissa. She slowly stirred awake and smiled at him as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Mmmm I love waking up like this" she said sleepily

"Well Mrs. Cohen you can wake up like this for the rest of your life" Seth said while giving her coffee

Summer gave him another kiss before taking a sip of her coffee.

They sat like that for another couple of minutes before Seth glanced at the clock and got up and went back into his closet coming back out with two different ties.

"Which one?" He asked while holding both of them up.

Summer looked between the two "Te left one" She said while pointing it. Seth then threw the other tie to the side as he began putting the other one on. Summer watched him and couldn't help but thinking how good he looked when he was in a suite. Summer got out of the bed and walked over to Seth finishing putting on his tie for him the pulling him down to give him a passionate kiss. Seth was a little taken aback but quickly kissed her back. They kissed until they needed oxygen. Both were out of breath and smiling. Summer watched as Seth glanced at the clock knowing he had to leave soon or he would be late. She also knew he was bad as leaving her so she gave him a quick kiss and walked into the bathroom. Seth watched her until she shut the bathroom door he then got his keys and cell phone and made his way downstairs.

--

Seth walked into the house and from the smell he knew exactly where Summer was. He followed his nose into the kitchen. Summer was at the stove stirring whatever she was cooking that much Seth could not make out. She had her back to him so he began to sneak up behind her.

"Hey Cohen" Summer said without looking at him.

Seth stopped "Wha..What? How?"

Summer smiled "I heard the front door Cohen"

Seth nodded his head "How was your day?" he asked as he opened the fridge

"Good I got the wedding pictures"

"I'll look at them after dinner" Seth said as he took a drink of his water.

"How was your day?" Summer asked turning down the stove and facing Seth

"Busy but boring" Seth answered as he sat at on the bar stool

Summer stood in front of Seth and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a slow and passionate kiss. Once they pulled apart Seth smiled and Summer couldn't help but smile back. She then walked back over to the stove.

"Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes why don't you go get changed"

Seth took another drink of his water before getting up to follow her command. 10 minutes later Seth came down stairs in some jeans in a T-shirt. Summer had set the table and was putting the finishing touches on the food.

"It smells good" Seth said taking his seat at the table

"Thanks" Summer said getting an oven mitt out and carrying the food to the table and setting it down carefully on the hot plate. She then sat down in her seat next to Seth as he took the spoon and served both of them. Seth slowly took a bit careful not to burn himself.

"So how the shopping?" he asked

Summer was still chewing her food just shook her head at first and then swallowed her food.

"It was good"

Seth shook his head "How much damage did you do?"

Summer smiled a little "Well after a couple of games it will be all good"

Seth almost choked on his food "What?" he asked seriously

Summer did everything in his power to keep a straight face "Well now that we are married people expect even more out of me and of course I don't want to disappoint"

Seth dropped his fork and was rubbing his forehead trying to remain calm. Sumer smiled at not only how cute he looked but also how gullible he was as well. Seth who still had yet to look at her had not caught on.

"Summer since when do you care what the public thinks about you and how you should act or dress"

Summer still had a smile on her face "I don't"

Seth looked up at her and she stated laughing as he stood up she did as well but taking off running towards the living room but Seth was quick to follow. He caught up with her in the living room and grabbed her and pulled her on the couch as he sat down. He then began to tickle her and before she could get away he was on top her.

"Cohhhenn stop" she laughed

"Say sorry" He said while still tickling her

"I'm sorry" Summer squealed

Seth stopped tickling her "Much better" he then leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back and deepened the kiss. They made out for another couple of minutes until Sumer pulled away.

"So what do you have to do tomorrow?" Summer asked not really wanting to hear the answer

Seth sighed a little bit "We start practice tomorrow and I have a meeting with some of the team owners"

Summer began to pout a little bit.

"Don't give me that look please I can't help it" Seth begged

Summer nodded her head "I know it just sucks"

Seth put his arms around her and hugged her "I know"

Summer relaxed a little bit as they just laid there until Summer pushed Seth away and jumped up.

"You have to see our wedding pictures" She said as she ran out of the room and got them. She came back into the living room and got back into the same position as before resting the book in her lap and Seth looked over her shoulder. She slowly began flipping through the pages as Seth would point of pictures he like. There were the traditional pictures of the wedding party along with some of Seth and Summer. Such as them both with Sophie at the reception eating cake with her, or the picture of Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer all sitting together talking. It took them about an hour to get through all the pictures and once they were done they both got up and went upstairs t get ready for bed.

_P.S I know its short but the good news is I know where I want to go with it and this is just a filler chapter. I am moving right now and won't be able to update until we fully get settled in but I will try to as much as I can._


	2. The Honeymoon Is Over

It had been two weeks since they got back from there honeymoon. During the day Seth was busy with practices and training to even call Summer but once he got home she had his full attention but that was only for about an hour until he fell asleep. She was quickly losing patience with the situation. He had never worked like this before and really didn't get why he was now. They defiantly did not need the money and he was playing his best. Summer spent her days redecorating there house because she felt that they needed a new look now that they were married, and when she wasn't keeping herself busy with that she was reading over the scripts that were being sent to her. This was new for her usually she had to go find the roles now they were finding her. She was going to make sure the next project she did was going to be something that should would be proud of for life. She was now sitting in the living room with cloths and books trying to figure out the new decorations for the living room. She heard her cell phone ringing and looked at the caller id and got a frown on her face when it was Seth. It was already 7pm and usually he was home at 5.

She flipped open her phone "Hey Cohen" she said normally deciding to give him a chance to explain.

"Hey, I know I am usually home at 5 and I know I should have called I am really sorry about that but I have the greatest news ever" Seth almost sang in the phone

As much as she wanted to be mad and to just hang up on him her curiosity got the best of her "What?"

Seth smiled "That I cannot tell you until I get home but I am calling to let you know that I am safe, that I love you and that I will be home in 20 minutes"

Summer groaned a little "Cohen"

"I promise it is worth the wait" Seth said quickly

Summer rolled her eyes "Just get home" she said before hanging up the phone in annoyance

--

Just like he said 20 minutes later Seth came walking into the house. Summer was still sitting in the living room.

"In the living room Cohen" She shouted when she heard the door shut.

"Sounds great I will see you tomorrow morning first thing" Seth said then there was a pause

"Thank you good night" Seth said then take off his coat and suite jacket before walking into the living room. Summer looked at him and then got a confused look on her face. Normally he came home in work out clothes.

"Why are you so dressed up?" She asked

He sat down next to her and looked down at what she had laid out "I had a last minute meeting so I went out and got a new suite for it considering I didn't really have one with me. Well actually I had my assistant get it but that is not what is important" Seth cut himself off before he started rambling

Summer nodded her head for him to continue

"Guess who is opening up his own club" Seth said as his face lit up

Summer's jaw dropped and she just stared at him. His face slowly fell as he was Summer unexpected reaction.

"Why?" was all she said after a minutes of silence

"Well think about how much I love music and this gives me a chance to give actual talent to get a break" Seth said somewhat sadly

"Okay but why your own club Cohen I mean you already have a clothing line, 2 fragrances both him and her, you have endorsements with like 10 companies and basketball. Isn't that enough work?" She asked trying to reason with him

"I am making sure that when I no longer have the basketball career and the endorsements that I can still take care of us and our family." He said while taking her hands in his and locking eyes with her.

As much as she was not happy about this knowing that it only meant he would be working more she couldn't help but fall in love with him impossibly more than she already was. She slowly nodded her head "Okay Cohen then you have my support"

He was instantly cheery once again and he quickly kissed her then pulled away and smiled at her before kissing her again and this time he kissed her more slowly hoping to show her just how happy she made him and how much she meant to him.

--

The next day Seth was out of the house before Summer had even gotten up which normally he woke her up to say goodbye and give her much needed morning coffee. He did leave a apology with a rose. Summer got out of bed and went downstairs and was disappointed to see that he hadn't even made a pot of coffee. She sighed as she began making the coffee but the phone began to ring so she set everything down and answered the phone.

"Hello" she said somewhat impatiently

"Hey Sum haven't got your coffee yet?" Marissa asked

"Coop what do you want?" Summer asked not in the mood for always happy Marissa

"Are you free today?" Marissa asked getting right to the point

"Uhh yeah why what's up?" Summer asked finally letting her attitude go

"Well I leave for Paris in a week for month and I wanted to get some quality time in." Marissa explained

"Oh that's right well umm how about the spa I need to relax then lunch" Summer suggested

"Sounds great I will be over in about an hour" Marissa said

"Kay bye" Summer said before hanging up then going upstairs to get ready.

--

Seth had just gotten out of his meeting with the man who had put the idea of a club in his head. His name was Daniel he was fresh out of college and had been bugging Seth for almost a year before he could even get a chance to pitch the idea to him and once he did he was not going to miss the chance to get the club started. He was a huge Knicks fan and adored how Seth didn't seem to fit the typical basketball play profile not to mention they had the same taste in music. Daniel was already showing Seth many potential spots for the club but Seth had came up with the idea of starting fresh and just building the club. Daniel was skeptical at first worried that a bad contractor might blow his chance but when Seth said he knew a very reliable source Daniel trusted him. So as Seth got in his Range Rover he dialed his brothers number. Ryan of course owned his own architerticure company and had been talking about expanding to the West coast. Plus it would give him an excuse to see Marissa for a little while. They were struggling through the long distance relationship but they were both still willing to put in the work to keep there relationship. Seth dialed his number waiting for him to pick up.

"Hey Seth what's up?" Ryan asked obliviously already busy

"Hey bro not a lot I have a business proposition for you" Seth said trying to build up his chances

"What is it?" Ryan asked less impatient

"Well remember how you have been talking about expanding to the West coast?" Seth asked

"Yeah" Ryan answered

"How about you start by building the next big club in L.A?" Seth said

"Who's club?" Ryan asked curiously

"Mine" Seth said proudly

"Yours?" Ryan asked knowing that this was not something Summer would go for considering he was dating her best friend he had heard how she was already unhappy about his work schedule now a club would only mean more work.

"Yeah" Seth said smiling

"Does Summer know?" Ryan asked

"Yeah she wasn't happy about it at first but she grew to accept it and will probably love it when I let her decorate the club. I mean she always says that if she wasn't acting she would be an interior decorator and I don't see why she can't be both" Seth said matter of factly

"Oh gotcha umm yeah that sounds great but can I call you later I have a meeting with a client that I am walking into" Ryan said as he got out of his car

"Yeah talk to you later bro" Seth said

"Bye" Ryan said while closing his phone and walking into the building.

Seth shut his phone and threw it in the passenger seat and turned up the radio as he made his way to practice.

--

Summer heard the front door open and then looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was 4pm. She got up and went to the front door and smiled at Seth.

"Hey handsome what are you doing home so early?" She said as she gave him a quick kiss then followed him into the kitchen.

"Well beautiful I did my weight lifting before practice today so I didn't have to do it after"

"Why don't you do that everyday?" Summer asked as he leaned against the counter and taking a drink.

"Well usually because I stay in bed the extra hour instead of getting up" Seth said

"Oh well I like this better" Summer said while leaning her head on his chest.

"Even though I didn't wake you this morning?" Seth asked

"Its always better when you wake me up but I don't get to spend time with you in the morning" Summer said

"Then I might start going in early to get my weight training done in the morning"

Summer smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss "I don't feel like cooking so do you want to order Thai?"

"Sounds good to me" Seth said while getting the phone and dialing the number. Summer kissed his cheek as she returned to her seat at the table and continued reading the latest script that was sent to her. Seth placed there normal order then sat down next to Summer at the table.

"What is this one about?" Seth asked'

"It's about a girl who doesn't know her father for the first 19 years of her life and finally her mom tells her who her dad only because her dad has been diagnosed with cancer and only has a couple months to live."

"Sounds interesting" Seth said while nodding his head

"Yeah" Summer was watching his reaction to figure out whether she should take the role or not after a couple of moments she couldn't really tell so she decided her best strategy would be to be blunt.

"Do you think I should take it?" She asked

Seth thought about it for a moment "I'm not sure if it would be the next blockbuster but I think it is a good message that girls today can relate to in someway. It will teach them to forgive no matter how hard it may be" Seth said then looking at Summer. She looked at him a little confused and shocked.

"Since when are you Mr. Sensitive?" Summer asked teasingly

Seth smiled a little "Didn't I tell you I'm gay. I just married you for publicity"

Summer suddenly didn't find him so funny and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow I was kidding" Seth said rubbing where she punched him

"Well our marriage is not something to joke about" she said getting her papers and getting up and walking away

Seth let out a frustrated sigh not understanding why she was so sensitive about this. He let her cool off for a couple of minutes before he got up to go find her. He first checked everywhere downstairs and when he still hadn't found her he made his way upstairs and he found her sitting in there bed holding a pillow to her chest just staring off into space.

"Took you long enough" She said bitterly

Seth didn't say anything he just walked across the room and sat on the bed next to you.

"What was that about?" he asked taking her hand in his own

Summer let out a frustrated sigh "It's bad enough I have the world saying that I married you for my career and making jokes about us and now your joining them"

Seth frowned a little as he let go of her hand and put his arm around her to pull her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I never really thought about it like that"

Summer shifted so they were looking at each other. "I know, I guess I take it more to heart than I realized"

Seth kissed her slowly "Well you won't here no more from me"

Summer smiled at him and then moved so that she was straddling his lap "Good" she then leaned down and gave him a fast and lustful kiss that only heated up more the longer they kissed.


	3. Making It Right Agian

Summer laid in bed unable to fall sleep like many nights before. She hated having such a big bed to herself and she hated even more the fact that her husband was either working on basketball or his new club that he didn't have time to spend with her. She had matured because she didn't need all his attention she just wanted some. She hadn't talked to him in two days, which also meant that she had yet to tell him she was starting a new movie and after that she would be starting a TV show. Part of her almost turned down both roles scared of what a strain it could do to there relationship but she also wasn't about to put her dreams on hold for any guy even if it was Seth. Then she would get upset even more because he put her in the situation. She let out a frustrated sigh and climbed out of bed deciding that she was going to have herself a pity party. She made her way downstairs and got out the ice cream and scooped herself up a bowl with an extra scoop to take the edge away and then sat down at the counter beginning to eat her ice cream. She quickly became lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door quietly open and shut followed by Seth attempting to be stealth and quite on his way to the kitchen. Summer only had a few of the lights on in the kitchen that she normally left on for Seth to make sure he didn't hurt himself. So when he turned on the rest of the lights they both jumped and Summer screamed.

"Summer what are you still doing up?" Seth asked relaxing a little.

"I couldn't sleep" Summer said while looking at her ice cream now calmed but Seth was not getting off the hook that easy.

"Oh" Seth said while shifting uncomfortably

"There are leftovers in the fridge" Summer said without taking her eyes off her bowl of ice cream that was melting as she just picked at it because suddenly it didn't seem so good.

"Thanks" Seth said as he opened the fridge and took out the containers and began to eat it cold to tired to take the time to actually heat the food up.

Summer got up and put her bowl in the sink and began to leave the room but was stopped when she heard Seth's voice.

"Umm do you think you could stay with me and maybe we could go to bed together. I mean unless your too tired and want to go now I understand. I mean its just we havnt really seen each other the last couple of days and I kinda well not kinda I do miss you " Seth said rather quickly making it hard to understand.

Summer turned and looked at him. "Who fault is that?" she asked harshly

Seth looked down unable to make eye contact with her out of guilt "I know but I have all next week off from basketball and Daniel is going out of town so I was hoping we could make up for lost time then."

Summer rolled her eyes "Oh but until then you don't have time for me?" Summer said angrily

"That's not what I meant" Seth said defeated not only because he knew this was not going to be a quick fight but also from the lack of sleep.

"Then what did you mean Cohen?" Summer asked while placing her hands on her hips.

"I meant that I may not be able to devote the amount of time you deserve right now but if you have some patience and compassion that I will hopedully make up for that next week" Seth explained

"Well that sounds great but I am working then so now what is your plan?" Summer asked then turning away to walk out of the room but Seth was quick to follow.

"What did you just say?" he asked in a somewhat hurt tone that almost ALMOST made Summer feel bad.

"Well Cohen if you would have even paid a second of attention to me in the last couple of days you would know that not only did I get one of the lead roles in a movie but that I am also going to being the main character on Fox's new TV show." Summer said hurt and annoyed

Seth just stopped following her and just stood this but considering she had her back to him, she didn't notice and kept walking. It wasn't until she got to the bedroom and noticed he was not there that even though she wanted to be stubborn again her curiosity got the best of her. She traced her steps back to find Seth sitting in the middle of the steps just staring off into space. As much as she wanted to walk away she knew that if she did it could also mean they didn't talk for another couple days, weeks months right now she just wasn't sure, so she slowly walked down the stairs and sat down next to Seth.

He looked over at her and she could see the guilt and sadness in her eyes "I'm the worst husband ever huh?" he asked quietly

Summer leaned her head on Seth shoulder "No your not you just are really bad at time management and it drives me insane" Summer said

"I'm sorry" Seth whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

Summer barely heard him but she knew it only meant he was that more sincere about it.

They sat in a somewhat tense silence for a moment until finally Seth broke it. "So tell me about this movie and TV show?"

Summer looked up at him and smiled at him a little. "The movie that I told you about a couple of weeks ago"

Seth smiled at her "And the TV show?"

"They are hoping it will be like the next Sex and the City" Summer explained.

Seth just nodded head to show that was the only explanation he needed.

"How is the club coming along?" Summer asked

"Well Ryan is coming to LA next month to actually start the building process"

"What have you been doing this entire time?" Summer asked

"Getting the floor plans all worked out along with a couple investors and sponsors"

Summer frowned a little realizing that this was going to take a lot longer than they had expected.

"By the way I was kind of hoping that you would put your interior design passion and talent to work and decorate the club for me" Seth said noticing her sudden mood change and hoping to cheer her up.

She slowly nodded her head her mood not changing.

Seth sighed a little not really knowing what to say or do to fix this mess he had made. Really the more work he put into this club the less excited he grew about it but he had already put thousands of dollars into just getting it built and on top of that he had no free time anymore. He wasn't about to admit this to anybody because they didn't need to worry about him. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt Summer standing up. He looked up at her and smiled a little when she stuck her hands out to help him up. She then lead him into the bedroom and neither said a word as they got ready or bed and climbed in on there side of the bed. Seth felt a weight was lifted off his shoulders when Summer rolled over and cuddled up next to him. He kissed the top of her head and before he could say anything he noticed her eyes were closed and she was taking slow and deep breaths so Seth just closed his own eyes and drifted to sleep.

--

Marissa and Seth stood in LA airport with cameras flashing all around them. Many were shouting out questions such as "Does Summer know your with Marissa Seth?" or "What is your connection?" both ignored the questions hoping that Ryan would hurry up while getting off the plane. Finally they noticed Ryan leading the pack of people from his flight. Marissa smiled at him and quickly hugged and kissed him. After greeting Marissa, Ryan greeted Seth with a man hug and they began to push there way through the crowds of people. Once they got to the front and to the car all three took a deep breath.

"I don't know how you two do it everyday" Ryan said

Marissa stared her car "You get used to it" she smiled at him while backing up

"Yeah that's for sure" Seth said relaxing in the back seat.

Ryan decided rather than sending someone else out to oversee this project he would do it himself to make sure that it went perfect plus it meant he would get to spend sometime with Marissa. For him it was a win-win situation. However he knew for Seth it was the complete opposite. The longer this took meant the more late nights he had and the less time he had with Summer. He had head many times about how much Seth missed her. He had even tried taking a week off so that he could spend time with her but Summer flew to Canada to begin filming her new movie so instead Seth spent it alone. All of a sudden Marissa's phone began ringing. She quickly flipped it open knowing from the ring tone it was her best friend.

"Hey" she said trying not to let on to Seth that it was Summer

"Hey Coop did you pick up Atwood?"

"Yeah _we did. We actually our on the way back to my place" Marissa said_

"_Oh yeah Cohen went with you didn't he" Summer remembered _

"_Yeah do you wanna talk to him?" Marissa asked_

"_No that's okay I will call him later." _

_Marissa frowned a little looking in the rear view mirror thankful that Seth was still oblivious to who she was talking to._

"_Look Coop I'll call you back later bye" Summer quickly hung up. She had been avoiding talking to Seth scared of what stupid project he would come up with next and on top of that she hated being away from him while filming and it seemed talking to him only made it harder. _

_Really the second Marissa phone rang Seth knew it was Summer because he had learned along time ago they had the same ring tone for each other however he knew that Summer was not very happy with him. So he acted as if he didn't know to avoid the uncomfortable feeling between him and Marissa but while they ere talking he quickly realized that he needed to do something before he was divorced faster than he was married. _

"_Hey Ry do you really need me to be there for this whole thing?" Seth asked out of the blue._

"_That is up to you" Ryan replied_

"_Why?" Marissa asked curiously_

"_Well because our coach just has us on a home training program for the next 2 weeks and if I'm not needed here then I could go visit Summer in the meantime" _

_Marissa smiled a little glad to see that Seth was finally wising up._

"_Go don't worry about the club I will make sure it gets built its my job" Ryan reassured them._

_Seth nodded his head "Marissa do you think you could turn around and get me to the airport?"_

"_But you don't have any clothes or anything" Marissa said_

"_Yeah well I can just get clothes once I get there" Seth replied_

_Marissa looked at Ryan and he nodded knowing that there was not even worth trying to talk him into waiting a day so that he could pack. So she quickly turned around once she could and headed back to the airport once they got there Seth jumped out of the car and ran into the airport yelling good bye over his shoulder. _

"_Well its about time" Marissa said once the door was shut and she began driving away_

"_He may be slow but he will make up for that" Ryan said _

_Marissa smiled at him and leaned over and gave him a quick kiss "Your amazing" _

_--_

_Seth waited in line reading the boards trying to figure out the next flight to Canada. He was quickly getting impatient but finally he made his way to the front of the line. _

"_I need 1 ticket to Toronto Canada on the next flight out" _

_The lady began typing and after a very long moment "Sir you are in luck we have a flight leaving in 30 minutes however it is in first class and will be 3,000" _

_Seth didn't even hesitate to pull out his wallet and gave her a credit card. She obliviously had no clue who he was. She gave him a look like he was crazy but quickly processed the transaction. _

"_Do you have any bags you would like checked?" _

"_No" Set replied hurriedly _

_The clerk then handed Seth his ticket "Enjoy your flight"_

_Seth nodded as he grabbed the ticket and quickly made his way security._

_After spending 15 minutes going through security Seth went and got him a couple of magazines and then went to his gate just in time to bored the plane. Once he got to his seat he sat down and let out a deep breath hoping this worked._

_--_

_Once his plane landed Seth quickly realized that he had no clue where to go. He got out his cell phone and dialed Summers managers number hoping to keep his arrival a surprise still. After 10 minutes he finally knew exactly where he was going and he got cab and they were on there way to the set. Thankfully when he got to security they were basketball fans because they quickly recognized him._

"_I told you he would come see her" one of the guys said to the other one._

"_I heard that they were having issues" he replied_

_Seth laughed to himself a little considering these two 300 pound plus men were gossiping as if they were two teenage girls. _

"_Hey I'm here to see Summer" Seth said _

_One of the guys handed him some papers "Fill these out and we will call her down"_

"_No" Seth said quickly "I mean please don't, I am here to surprise her and I would rather not ruin it now that I made it all this way" Seth explained_

"_Okay then one of us will escort you to her trailer then" _

_Seth smiled thankfully and quickly filled out the papers and handed them back._

"_Okay Mr. Cohen right this way" the bigger man said. Seth followed him as he lead the way. After a couple of minutes they security guard stopped. "I know that you're here to see your wife but you think before you leave I could get a picture and maybe and autograph" _

_Seth nodded his head "Of course thanks for everything" Seth said then watched as the mad walked away. Seth took a deep breath and knocked on the door or the trailer. _


	4. The Speed Bump

Seth simply waited but there was no reply. He looked around now what he thought to himself. Still unwilling to ruin his surprise and call Summer he decided to call Marissa hoping she would get the dirt for him. Much to his dismay she didn't answer her phone. Seth shut his phone and before he could think of who else to call it beeped and shut its self off.

"Damn it" he said "Stupid phone never stays charged" he shoved his phone back in his pocket and decided to try seeing if the door was unlocked and thankfully it was. He quietly let himself in and turned on a light so he could see where he was going. He looked around there was a make up chair with a bunch of gossip magazines on the counter. There was also a very small kitchen and bathroom. He noticed that there was another room so he walked back there in hopes to find Summer however all he found was some of her wardrobe and a bed. He went back and sat at the table trying to think of what to do next. He sat there until he heard some voices outside one of them being Summer's

"Why is your light on?" the other voice asked

"I don't know I might have left it on" Summer said confused

"Are you sure?" another voice said worriedly

The entire crew had decided to go out together to get to know each other better and so rather than sitting around hoping for Seth to call Summer decided to go with them although she kept checking her phone hoping he would call at least she had some fun. She had hotel room rented for her but she was so tired that she decided to sleep in her trailer tonight so that she wouldn't have to waste time driving to and from the set.

"We'll find out" Summer said as she opened the door and looked around and once she saw Seth she screamed in partly shock and fear and partly excitement.

Both voice Seth had heard earlier came running in after her but were both relived when they say Seth sitting there smiling at Summer. He stood up and she quickly ran into his arms. He picked her up and hugged her as tight as he could she did the same. The other two stood there and watched with a smile on there face.

"Cohen what are you doing here?" Summer asked once she was back on the ground but was still holding Seth.

"Well I missed you and Ryan is going to make sure everything works out at the club and I don't have practice for the next two weeks so I thought that I could at least come support you"

Summer pulled him down and connected lips with him forgetting about her two new friends in the room. Seth wasted no time kissing her back and even deepening it. When Summer let out a moan both began to cough hoping they would stop before it got to far.

Summer pulled away suddenly reminded of the presence of other people. "Oh yeah" she said smiling then turning to face the two people in front of her. One Seth recognized from the magazines but the other he had never seen.

"Cohen this is Mary the make up artist and I'm sure you have heard of Brody Stuart"

Seth smiled at both of them "Nice to meet you both" he then extended his hand and shook both there hands.

"And you're the famous Seth Cohen" Brody said "I am a huge fan"

Seth smiled politely "Same here"

They all just stood there until Mary spoke up.

"Well it was really nice meeting you but we will get out of here so you can be alone"

Summer waved bye to them as they walked out and then turned to face Seth. "I can't believe you are here"

Seth smiled at her "I know"

"What made you come?" Summer asked while taking Seth's hand and walking into the other room.

"Honestly?" Seth asked while following her.

"Honestly" She repeated

"When you called Marissa today and didn't want to talk to me"

Summer stopped and looked at him. "How did you know that?"

"Well you called and we had just picked up Ryan from the airport and I remember that you think those who are closest to you should have a special ring tone and I remember that you and Marissa have the same ring tone for each other and then I just kinda picked up the rest from her side of the conversation"

Summer now felt guilty "Its not that I didn't want to talk to you its that I didn't know what to talk about" she explained

"I get that and I then realized that so I had Marissa turn around and got on the next flight here so that I could fix that" Seth explained

"I'm" Summer began but was stopped when Seth connected there lips

"Don't apologize because I am the one that should be sorry. I have been more worried about the stupid club that I agreed to open than what really matters" Seth said looking Summer in the eye

Summer smiled and wrapped her arms around Seth's neck. "Well Cohen I think this time I can forgive you" she said playfully and seductively.

Seth smiled at her before reconnecting there lips slowly and passionately.

--

The next morning Summer heard a knock at her trailer door. She buried her head in Seth's chest hoping they would just go away but deep down she knew that wasn't going to happen. So she rolled out of the bed after another pause and pulled on her underwear from the night before and grabbed Seth's shirt and walked out of the room trying her best not to wake him.

"I'm up" she said towards the door and then the door opened and Mary walked in.

"Someone had a good night" She teased

Summer just smiled and rolled her eyes

"I have good news for you they are taking an extra day for something so we are not filming today so you can go back to bed" Mary said

Summer nodded her head "Thanks" she said going back to bed. Once she got back in the bed Seth's arms were around her waist.

"Welcome back" he whispered hoarsely from just waking up.

"Thanks I have good news we are not filming today for some reason that I do not know"

Seth smiled "Good because I didn't bring any clothes so I need to go shopping"

Summer quickly light up and jumped out of bed "I'll go take a shower and don't worry I stole a couple of your shirts so that I could wear to bed" Seth laughed at her and when he saw the shirt was wearing fly back into the room he to jumped out of bed and made his way to the shower.

--

Once they reached the door to Summers penthouse hotel room Seth dropped the bags of clothes and made his way to the couch falling back exhausted. Summer was quick to follow as she sat next to him.

"Well now when you come to visit you will not have to pack" Summer said

"That is true" was all Seth said

Summer looked over at him caught off guard by his quietness. His eyes were already closed and he was on his way to falling asleep so she leaned forward and turned on the TV to entertain herself until he woke back up. After an hour Seth woke up and Summer was focused on the TV that she didn't even notice him sitting up. He looked at the TV then back at Summer. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and she jumped and then out of reaction swung. Lucky enough Seth was used to catching Summer off guard and narrowly missed her swing.

"Cohen you know that I hate when you do that" Summer said punching him.

"Sorry" he said with a small smile on his face.

Summer rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile forming on her own face.

Seth leaned over and gave her a quick yet deep kiss and when he pulled away he gave her the puppy dog face.

"Your forgiven" She said before giving him the same kiss he had just given her.

Seth smiled as he kissed her back, but both stopped once his phone began to ring again. He grabbed it off the coffee table where he had set it down when they first got back and looked at the caller id.

"My mom" he said looking at Summer before flipping the phone open "Hey mom"

"Hey Seth how is marriage treating you?" She asked

"Great never better" he said smiling at Summer

"Good look me and you father have a favor to ask you " Kirsten getting to the point

"What is it?" he asked without hesitation

"Well we both have business trips to take next week and no one to watch your sister" she explained

"Yeah we'll watch her I will fly to New York tomorrow to come get her" Seth said

"Thank you sweetie call me when you know your flight" Kirsten said before hanging up

Seth got off the phone and noticed Summer questioning eyes "My parnets are going on business trips and want us to watch Sophie" Seth explained

"Oh okay" Summer said before getting up "I will make sure they set up the other bedroom and that there is food in the room"

Seth quickly pulled her back down this time on to his lap "I love you" he whispered in her ear

She giggled a little because his breath tickled her ear

He then kissed her cheek. She looked at him "Cheesy much Cohen" she said teasingly

"Way to kill the mood I was trying to set" he joked back

She rolled her eyes "Whateves Cohen get used to it" she said before getting up and this time walking away. He quickly got up to follow her and once he caught up with her he grabbed her arm and stopped her walking and turned her around to face him.

"I just want to be serious for a second." He said while looking in her eyes

She nodded her head for him to continue and she locked eyes with him.

"Thank you for understanding. I know these couple weeks were supposed to be about us, and everything but I don't get to see my sister a lot as it is and I want to help my parents out in whatever way I can" he explained

She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a soft kiss "I know Cohen and that is why I love you, plus we will have to get used to this because I remember someone promising me kids before we got married" Summer said lighting up the mood.

Seth got a panicked look in his eye showing he was clearly not ready to keep that promise. Summer laughed at him. "No I'm not pregnant Cohen and we are not trying anytime soon either"

Seth suddenly felt relief rush over him "Oh thank god I'm not ready for that right now"

She smiled at him "Don't worry me either"

With that Summer turned and walked to the phone calling the front desk making sure that everything would be set up and ready for Sophie when she arrived tomorrow after dealing with that she dialed room service and ordered dinner then went into the master bedroom and got changed into her PJ's and grabbing a pillow and sitting on the couch and picking up the remote to channel surf. Seth was sitting at the desk at his laptop booking his flight tomorrow both to and from New York. Once that was done he too went and changed into his PJ's, but before he could join Summer on the couch there was a knock at the door. He went and answered it as they wheeled in there dinner. Seth tipped the guy before he left and Seth wheeled the cart over near the couch handing Summer her food. He then took his own food before sitting down next to her. They ate with only the sound of the TV filling the room but once both of them were done and set the dirty dishes back on the cart they curled up next to one another while trying to decide on what to watch next.

"I am not watching The Valley reruns" Seth protested

"Well we are not watching sports either" Summer claimed

"Why don't we rent a movie" Seth suggested knowing they would never agree on a TV show to watch. Summer nodded her head and began scrolling through the list of movies.

"Ohh 27 Dresses" Summer said excited

"Ohh no" Seth replied

"What about the second National Treasure" Seth said

Summer simply ignored him and he took that as a no. She then ordered 27 Dresses. Which did not go unnoticed by Seth.

"I said no" he said while sitting up

"Keep saying no and the rest of this trip there will be no more sex" she said without even looking at him. He hung his head in shame for being so whipped and laid back down and wrapping his arm around her.

"That's what I thought" Summer said with a smile on her face. Seth just laid there quietly knowing that anything he said now would only get him in trouble.

After the movie which Seth had fallen asleep during Summer got up and smiled at how cute he looked and kissed him while letting her hands wonder of his body. Seth began to stir slowly he then opened his eyes.

"Is the movie over?" he asked sleepily.

"Yep c'mon lets go to bed" Summer whispered while standing up and pulling Seth up as well. He followed her and once they got into the bed they cuddled up next to each other once again and both drifted to sleeping neither having a doubt in the world.


	5. The Visitor

As Seth entered the hotel room toting his sleeping little sister. Seth had never been more thankful for being famous. Sophie had passed out on the plane thankfully because she had inherited Ryan's fear of heights, but when the plane landed he couldn't seem to wake her so he had to carry her. So he got someone from the airport to get Sophie's bags and take him to the car. After they got in the car Seth fought to keep his eyes open and thankfully the hotel wasn't that far away from the airport so he did make it. Once they got there the bell boy got Sophie's bags and Seth carried her upstairs. Summer was waiting up so when she heard Seth talking to the bell boy she got up and opened the door for him. She smiled at Sophie passed out in his arms. She moved out of his way and he went to the bed room. Summer tipped the bell boy and brought some of Sophie's bags in the guest room with her. She stood and watched Seth tuck Sophie in and kiss her forehead. He got up and smiled at Summer she smiled at him as she took his hand and lead him out of the room and into there master bedroom.

"How was your first day of filming?" Seth asked while getting ready for bed

"Good we didn't get to much done" Summer replied while doing the same.

"How was your day?" she continued after a moment

"My parents for got to mention that Sophie is scared of heights" Seth said before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth

Summer bit back a smile until she saw Seth walk out the room and laughed quietly to herself picturing the plane ride. Seth walked back into the room and Summer quickly tried to straighten her face up but it was to late.

"So you think it's funny?" Seth said with a devilish smirk on his face.

Summer gave him an innocent look "Not at all sweetie"

Seth rolled his eyes and dashed to the other side of the room and began to tickle her. She tried squirming away but he had her pinned to the bed.

"Cohhheen stooop" Summer said while laughing

"Don't you mean sweetie" he said laughing as well

Summer continued to squirm but realized that it was getting her nowhere so she grabbed the back of Seth's neck and pulled him down to her lips. Seth instantly kissed her back.

"You cheated" he said while trying to catch his breath after pulling back

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said while giving him a innocent smile

Seth just smiled back and kissed her again this time more lustful. Summer felt her body responding to the kiss all over and quickly pulled away. "Not with your sister in the other room what if she walks in" Summer whispered suddenly worried.

Seth groaned a little "C'mon Sum"

She pushed him off of her and sat up Seth just laid there staring at the ceiling. Summer got up and went to the other side of the bed and set the alarm clock.

"Plus I have to be up at 6 am some of us have to work Cohen"

Seth looked at her like she was crazy. Summer smiled at him and stuck her tongue out at him while crawling into bed. Seth finally got up and did the same.

"You will be the one who breaks this ban" he said as he pulled her close to him.

"Cohen wake up and stop dreaming you are already pouting like a two year old"

"Oh we will see" Seth said before cutting off the lights.

--

Seth was woken up by the sudden weight of some one jumping on him. That weight being that of his little sisters. She had an innocent smile on her face.

"Good Morning" Seth said while rolling over so his sister was off of him.

"Summers on the phone" Sophie said while handing him his cell phone before getting up and going back into the living room to watch TV.

"Hello" Seth said into the phone some what skeptically into the phone

"Good Morning Cohen. Are you seriously still in bed?" Summer asked cheerfully

"Yeah so what time is it?" Seth asked as he sat up and got out of the bed

"9 are you coming to the set today?"

"Umm yeah after we get ready" Seth said while pouring the coffee that Summer had left for him.

"Okay""Thanks for the coffee" Seth said before taking a sip

Summer smiled into the phone "Well we both know that your useless with out it"

Seth smiled back "I will see you in a couple hours"

"Make sure you do your hair" Summer joked

"Will do" Seth said playing along

They both said there I love you's and hung up the phone. Seth finished his coffee and then went and took a shower and got dressed. After he was ready he went and tore Sophie away from the TV and helped her get ready as well. After taking an hour to get both of them ready and getting a car to take them to the set it had been two hours since Seth got up. Sophie was amazed as they walked onto the set she was holding Seth's hand and was as far ahead of him as she could get trying to hurry them along. Sophie groaned when Seth stopped her but her attitude instantly changed when she noticed Summer. Sophie jumped into Summers arms now seeing her for the first time. Summer smiled and hugged Sophie back.

"How was your flight?"

"Good" Sophie replied as she was put back on her own two feet.

Summer smiled at her "Want a tour?"

Sophie's face lit up again "Yes"

Both Summer and Seth smiled Summer took Seth's hand and then extended her hand for Sophie who quickly took it. As they walked around Summer pointing out different sites Seth who had seen it all before was much more interested in his little sisters reactions as was Summer. They ended on the set where Summer was needed once again. As the director gave her instructions for the next scene Seth and Sophie found a seat. Sophie's eyes were on Summer and she tried her hardest not to even blink scared of what she would miss. As the director called out action Sophie shifted in her seat watching intently but was quickly confused simply because this was nothing like she saw in movies. They stopped and did the same scene over and over again and her excitement was quickly fading. After about an hour Summer finally walked over to Seth and Sophie.

"What did you think?" she asked both of them

"You were great" Seth replied instantly

"It was boring" Sophie said truthfully

Seth laughed a little and Summer got a little disappointed

"Well its not like what I watch in the movie" Sophie explained

Summer smiled at Sophie "Nope its a lot more work then that huh?"

Sophie just nodded her head.

"Well why don't we go get some lunch I am not needed again for about another hour"

Seth nodded his head and got up turning around to pick up Sophie. The three of them went out and got lunch and Seth decided to take Sophie back to the hotel and hang out with her so she wouldn't get so bored. They were at the hotel playing Playstation and it was now 10 o'clock at night and when Summer walked in to see junk food piled around them as they played the ninja game.

"What is going on?" Summer asked in a attitude in her tone

Seth looked at her and instantly knew he was in trouble. "Umm were playing the ninja game"

"Why is Sophie still up its 10 at night and she was supposed to be in bed an hour ago plus all this junk food is not good for her"

Seth let out a frustrated sigh and turned off the Playstioan much to the dismay of Sophie.

"But I wanna stay up" she wined

Summer glared at Seth already tired and was looking forward to spending some time with Seth before going to bed but now they had to put Sophie to bed and plus she was unhappy with him.

"It's bed time" Seth said as he rolled up the controllers

Sophie began to pout which almost began to break Seth that was until he saw Summer glaring at him. Instead of saying anything more he got up and picked up Sophie carrying her to her room. He put her PJ's on and laid her in bed. Meanwhile Summer went and took a shower to calm herself down. Once Seth read Sophie a bedtime story he went and got ready for bed. He sat in the bed and waited knowing that he was going to get a lecture.

Once Summer got out of the shower and put on her PJ's then walked into the bedroom while drying her hair. She looked at Seth and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so mad about this?" Seth asked not used to this side of her.

"Because what happens when we have our own kids you get to be the fun one all the time letting them stay up and eat junk food so I am the bad guy"

Seth got out of the bed and walked over to Summer. "We cannot compare me hanging out with my little sister to being parents simply because its my little sister its my job to make sure she likes me more than Ryan and that she doesn't get sucked into being a mindless zombie" Seth said while looked Summer in the eye

She tried her best to stop the smile from forming her face but it didn't work. "I guess"

"Stop worrying about all that stuff and just enjoy it"

Summer finally softened up and Seth wrapped her in a hug. Summer quickly hugged him back. "I guess your right"

Seth's face instantly lit up "Can you say that again?" he said teasingly

Summer pushed him away "Get over yourself Cohen"

Seth just laughed as he took her hand and lead her to the bed and fell down pulling Summers with him. She collapsed in his arms.

"How was the rest of your day?" Seth asked while yawning

Summer laid her head on Seth's chest "Good we are still on schedule"

Seth just nodded his head as he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

--

The couple of day went the same way. Summer would get up and go to the set and work all day. Seth would get up with her and get his work out in and then hang around the hotel with Sophie. Some days they met Summer for a quick lunch and sometimes they would surprise her on the set but Sophie would quickly get uninterested and bored so Seth would have to take her back to the hotel room. However after there first night Seth had Sophie in bed every night by 9:30 so he could spend sometime with Summer most of which they would just watch a movie or lay in bed and talk because Summer was tired. Neither one of them was liking how Seth's little visit had turned out to be they barely had any alone time and that was the whole point of the visit, both of them were looking forward to Seth's last day because it was also Sophie's last day and Sandy and Kirsten were flying to pick her up in the morning which meant they would have the rest of the day to themselves.

Only one more day Seth thought to himself as Sophie wined that she was bored. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when his phone began to ring.

"Hold that thought" he said while flipping his phone open "Hello"

"Hey Seth its your mom, how is my baby doing?"

"I'm great thanks for asking"

"I meant your sister" Kirsten said with a smile forming on her lips

"Well she is bored want to talk to her?" "I would love to" Seth then handed the phone to his sister

"Hi mommy…I'm good…yes… no… okay… love you to bye" and with that Seth had the phone again

"So what time are you and dad coming to get her?"

"Well 9 am and your father mad the suggestion that we stick around to see you and Summer for a little while so we are leaving at 9pm" Kirsten said excited

"Oh wow really" Seth said trying to hide his disappointment

"We will see you then sweetie"

"Bye love you" Seth said still shocked from the news

"Love you to" Kirsten said then hanging up the phone

Once Seth heard the dial tone he quickly got up and went into the bedroom calling Summer's phone.

"C'mon… pick up" Seth said while hearing the phone ring

"Cohen what's up" She said quickly he could tell from her tone she was in a hurry

"My parents are staying tomorrow"

Summer suddenly stopped walking which caused the producer behind her to stop walking and the director to stop as well "Say that again?"

"My parents are staying to spend the day with us tomorrow" Seth said again

"Why?" Summer said sadly having taken the day off to spend with Seth when she had first learned of his arrival.

"It was my dads great idea"

Summer just sighed "I will deal with this later I am needed on the set" she said sadly and then hung up the phone. Seth sighed when he heard the dial tone and sat there trying to think. Suddenly it came to him and he hit speed dial 3 on his phone and waited again until Ryan answered.

"Hey Seth what's up?"

"I need a favor from you" Seth said seriously

"Building you a club wasn't enough?" Ryan said teasingly

"First of all I am paying you for that and helping your business"

"Number two is?"

"Okay there is no number two but what I need is you to call mom and make sure that she does not stay here tomorrow but just gets Sophie and leaves"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked confused

"See the problem is that tomorrow is the only day me and Summer will have to spend alone and the parents are planning on staying here tomorrow meaning that I don't get to spend any alone time with my wife which is the main reason I am here"

"So what do you need from me again?" Ryan asked confused

Seth sighed "Do you not pay attention? I need you to call mom and bring up here getting Sophie and staying here for the day but then just drop hints that I had big plans with Summer so she wont stay"

Seth was still confused but knew that was as clear as Seth was going to get "Okay I will call you back" then Ryan hung up and called Kirsten.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me"

"Ryan hi how is California treating you?"

"It's great, Seth just called me and said that you planning on spending the day with him and Summer when you go pick up Sophie"

"Yeah, that's true"

"Well he doesn't know how to tell you and you can't tell him I am telling you this but him and Summer kind of have plans already"

"Oh I never thought of that" Kirsten said sadly

"Yeah he didn't want to hurt your feelings" Ryan explained

"I will make sure to make up an excuse. Thank you for telling us"

"Your welcome" Ryan said then hung up the phone

Kirsten hung up the phone and called Seth but it went straight to voicemail because Ryan had already called him back.

"Hey Seth it's your mom I was calling to tell you that me and your father will not be able to stay tomorrow because of some last minute business that I have to handle Sorry but hopefully we will be able to spend sometime together soon Love you bye"

"So there not staying" Seth asked

"Yep" Ryan said

"Thank you " Seth said happily

"It was nothing but I have to get back to work"

"Talk to you later" Seth said

"Bye"

--

Later that night Summer returned back to the hotel room and Seth was sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey" he said motioning for her to sit down

"Hey" she said flopping down next to him

"So I have some good news"

"What?" she asked skeptically

"Tomorrow instead of staying my parents are going straight back to New York"

"What? How?" Summer asked shocked

"I called Ryan and he worked it out"

Summer kissed Seth "Thank you"

"Well I didn't wan t to share you"

Summer smiled as she rested her head on Seth's shoulder.

Seth put his arm around Summer as the both drifted off to sleep in front of the TV.


	6. Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Summer woke up to someone poking her face. She pushed the hand away annoyed and tried to go back to sleep.

"I thought you said it was bad to fall asleep with the TV on?" Sophie asked

Summer opened her eyes slowly "Your point is?" she asked hoarsly still trying to wake up

"Then why did you do it?" Sophie asked matter of factly

"It was a mistake" Summer said while rubbing the back of her neck

"Where is your brother?"

"The shower"

Summer got up and went into the bedroom. As she entered the bedroom she heard the shower shutting off followed by the sounds of Seth getting out of the shower. She fell on the bed and just laid there enjoying the silence for a moment. That was until Seth walked into the room.

"Hey Sum how's your neck feeling mine is stiff" Seth said while picking out his outfit for the day.

"Your awake" Summer said half asleep

"That is because today my sister goes home and I finally get some alone time with my beautiful wife" Seth said while getting dressed.

Summer just smiled "Cheesy much Cohen"

"Of course it's why you married me"

"No I married you for the money Summer said with a smirk on her face

"That's low" Seth said pretending to be mad

"What you gunna do about it?" Summer asked playfully

Seth smiled at her and kissed her and she quickly kissed him back. They parted lips a couple minutes later simply for the need of oxygen.

"We defiantly need to get Sophie to the airport" Seth said seriously

Summer just smiled at him as she walked into the bathroom to get ready.

--

Seth had one arm wrapped around Summer and the other was waving good bye to his parents and little sister. He couldn't stop the smile on his face that formed he was happy to finally get some alone time with his wife before he went back to LA and they went months without seeing each other. Both knew the months ahead were going to be hard but they also knew it was something that they had to get through it was part of there jobs and there life. When his family was out of sight Seth looked down at Summer who leaned up and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" he asked while his smile grew

"For being so great" Summer replied while taking his hand and leading him out of the airport

Once they got to the car Seth opened up the passenger door for Summer and then walked around getting in the driver seat.

"You don't have to film today do you?"

"Nope" Summer said while rubbing Seth's hand

He smiled at her and leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"What was that for?"

"For being so great" Summer rolled her eyes

"Way to steal my line Cohen" He just gave he a half smile as he put the car in gear and began driving to the hotel.

--

Once they got to the hotel both rushed upstairs to the room, but once they got to there floor Summer couldn't stop herself any longer and attacked Seth with her lips. He quickly kissed her back and then picked her up carrying her towards the door. Once they arrived he rest her back up against the door while trying to unlock the door but his clouded mind wasn't making it a simple task. Summer moved her lips to his neck this only made his job harder to focuse on finally Summer felt the door give way as they almost fell into the room both laughed as Seth carried Summer into the room kicking the door shut behind him.

--

Seth and Summer laid on the hotel floor curled into each others arms neither was saying anything but simply just savoring the moment.

"Sum" Seth said breaking the silence

"Hmm" was her reply

"Are you nervous?"

Summer lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes "About what?" she asked although she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"The next couple of months I mean we are barely gunna see each other for like 4 to 5 months"

"Kinda I mean its not the first time we have had to go that long without this but I just wonder if that every time it only hurts our relationship more"

"Every time I just think that your going to get sick of waiting for me that you will just get some other guy"

Summer laughed at him a little. She would never get how he never seemed to think that he was good enough for her. "Cohen I married you I am not going to just go get another guy EVER that's what death til' we part means"

Seth rolled his eyes and smiled at her "I guess your right"

"When will you learn that I am always right?" Summer teased

Seth laughed a little "Someone's got a big head"

Summer just glared at him but when he started making funny faces at her she couldn't help but laugh. She hit playfully. "Your such an ass" she said while smiling at him.

--

After spending the day together they were now once again at the airport but this time neither one of them were smiling. Summer had a death grip on Seth's torso and he had her in bear hug. When they heard the announcement for Seth's flight both took a deep breath trying to keep there composure. Seth pulled Summer back and gave her a soft yet passionate kiss. They just kept holding each other until they heard the last call finally Seth let go of Summer slowly neither saying anything. Seth kissed Summers forehead and walked away not letting go of her hand until he had to. Summer wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall as she watched Seth walk away. After Seth was out of her sight rather than staying around and watching his plane take off she decided just to leave. Once she got back to her hotel room she instantly began to miss both Seth and Sophie she was used to noise or at least the noises from the playstation now there was nothing. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels trying to find something to occupy her mind after about an hour she gave up and went to bed.

--

Seth sat on the plane with his head phones in his ears blocking out the sounds from the plane. He let out a sad sigh then closed his eyes drifting off to sleep hoping his flight would be over sooner that way. Sure enough when he woke up the plane was landing. Once he was off the plane he went to the baggage claim and was surprised when he saw Ryan and Marissa waiting for him. He smiled and Marissa hugged him then Ryan shook his hand. They grabbed Seth's bags then left and stopped on the way home to get dinner once Seth was home he unpacked his things and by that time it was past 10pm and he had to be up at 2am for another flight for the first game of the season. Thankfully Seth didn't need much to go on the road he had just left that stuff packed and decided that he would pack the rest in the morning. He got ready for bed and once he got in the bed he rolled over staring at the empty half and began to already miss Summer. He rolled over to face outwards and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

--

2 WEEKS LATER

Summer sat in her trailer alone starring at the test. She could not belive it was positive. This was not something she nor Seth was ready for. First off they just got married and had yet to even enjoy the benefits of that and secondly they were both so busy with work they barely had time for each other let alone anybody else. She set the test down and just as she did, her cell phone began to ring and instantly picked it up knowing who it was because of this ringer.

"Hey Coop" she said as calm she could

"Hey Sum how's it going?"

"Its good considering how about you?"

"Great guess what?" Marissa said perking up

"What?" Summer asked in the most excited tone she could muster

"Ryan is moving to LA" Marissa squealed

Summer couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face as much as she may be worried about herself she couldn't help but be happy for them. "That's great Coop, how did you manage that one?"

"I wasn't even trying he just offered" Marissa said in a more normal tone than before.

"Nice"

"Yeah so how goes things with you and Seth?" Marissa asked

"We talk everyday but its only been two weeks and I already miss him like crazy"

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder"

"Yeah I guess"

Summer then heard the call waiting beep and looked at her phone "Hey Coop Cohen is calling I will call you back later"

"Bye"

Summer quickly changed over lines "Hey Cohen"

"Hey how are you doing?"

"Busy but still missing you"

Seth smiled a little "Same here"

"Great game last night"

"You watched?" Seth asked shocked

"Yeah some of the guys on set were watching it and I was hoping you would fall on your face so I could laugh at you"

"See I knew there was something more to it"

Summer giggled a little and then looked down at the pregnancy test sitting in front of her and debated whether to tell Seth or not but decided that she wanted to at least tell him in person and she also wanted to make 100 sure at the doctors.

There was a comfortable silence between them before Summer heard Seth's coach's voice yelling knowing that he was going to have to go "Talk to you late Cohen" she said before he could say anything.

"Love you" he said before hanging up the phone.

"Love you too" she said and then heard the dial tone. She got up rather that sit alone and worry herself she went to the set to occupy her mind.

--

2 DAYS LATER

Summer sat in the doctors office waiting patiently well as patient as she was going to get. As much as she wanted kids now was defiantly not the time and she didn't know what she was going to do. Finally a nurse called her name and Summer got up and followed her to the back. They nurse led Summer to a bathroom and then gave her a cup.

"Pee in this" the nurse said while handing her the cup

Summer took the cup and walked into the bathroom. Once she heard the door click she felt herself jump. This would be the moment that would change her life forever. After a couple of minutes she emerged from the bathroom and the nurse took the cup from her and smiled politely then led her into her own room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly with your results"

Summer thanked the nurse and sat on the table waiting. All she could think about this was terrible timing this was in her life. After what seemed like forever she heard the door open and looked over to see a younger woman smiling politely.

"Well hello Summer"

"Hi" Summer said shyly

"Well I won't waste any time. I am sorry to inform you that you are not pregnant at this time"

Summer stared at the woman in shock "What?"

"Your not pregnant" the doctor repeated

"Thank you" Summer said still in shock

"When your ready just go to the desk" the doctor said politely before leaving the room.

Summer sat there with a mix of emotions she was sad, happy, relieved and confused. She sighed and got her purse then walked out of the room and went to the front desk just like the doctor had told her. She sighed some papers then left and went back to the set and back to work putting the thought of a baby to the side for the moment.


	7. Reconnecting

3 months 12 days 4 hours 25 minutes and 47 seconds 48,49,50

That was the last time Summer had seen her husband and it was driving her insane but that was all going to change in 2 hours and 15 minutes but she couldn't ignore the pit of nervousness in her stomach. She had finished filming her movie and just gotten back to LA in time to see Seth play one of the biggest games of the season the LA Clipped vs. LA Lakers.

She looked in the mirror trying on her millionth outfit unable to make up her mind, but she did know that when Seth walked in the house she was going to make his jaw drop. She sighed and picked up her cell phone and dialed her best friends number.

"Coop I have nothing to wear" Summer groaned

"Don't worry Sum I'm sure he would rather see you wear nothing"

Summer rolled her eyes "Not helping"

"Sum relax it will be perfect"

--

As Ryan walked out of the club that he was building for Seth he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pants pocket. He quickly pulled it out hoping to see Marissa's face but instead he saw Seth's.

"Hey man what's up?"

"I'm gunna see Summer tonight"

"I'm good thanks for asking oh and the club is on schedule don't worry"

Seth sighed out of frustration "Dude you realize I have not seen Summer in 3 month 12 days and now 20 minutes."

"Seth you realize it will be fine"

"If I realized that do you think I would be calling you"

Ryan was now on his way home. Thankfully he only lived 10 minutes away.

As he walked into the apartment he noticed Marissa sitting on the couch also on the phone. She mouthed Summer as he mouthed Seth. They both smiled as Ryan shut the door and sat on the couch next to Marissa.

"Look Sum don't worry I'm sure Seth is just as nervous"

"How do you know?"

"I have a gut feeling"

Summer just sighed "Whateves Coop I am going shopping"

"Bye"

Summer then hung up the phone and grabbed her purse and car keys running out of the house.

--

"Seth it will be fine now stop worrying yourself it's your wife not some random girl" Ryan advised

"Yeah I guess. Thanks bro"

"No problem see ya later"

Seth then hung up the phone and rested his head back in his seat.

--

Summer had finally got done shopping with a half hour before Seth got home. She took her bags upstairs and began to rummage through her clothes trying to choose what to wear it was a never ending battle. After trying on 2 of the outfits she felt her fast paced shopping trip and lack of sleep catch up with her. She decided just to lay down for a moment but suddenly drifted off to sleep without even realizing it.

--

Seth walked into the house and was confused by the silence. He figured Summer would be watching TV or listening to the radio she never just sat in silence. He set his bags down and went and looked in the living room then the kitchen. After looking everywhere else downstairs he went up stairs. He pushed there bedroom door open and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Summer was sleeping peacefully in her bra and boy shorts. He made his way over to the bed and slowly lowered himself next to Summer trying not to wake her. He then began to place gentle kiss her neck while rubbing her arm. He felt her skin react to every touch and kiss. Slowly Summer began wake up and instantly squealed in excitement when she felt Seth caressing her arm. She rolled over so she was facing him and her insides turned to mush when he gave her a genuine smiled displaying his dimples and all. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. He quickly kissed her back wasting no time to deepen it. Summer moaned in his mouth and after a couple of minutes Seth pulled away for the need of oxygen.

"Love the outfit" he said smiling at her as he looked her up and down once again

Summer blushed a little "You like it?"

Seth just nodded his head before reconnecting there lips.

--

After a couple of hours both Seth and Summer were exhausted.

"Wow" Summer whispered as she traced her finger across Seth's chest

"Yeah" was all Seth could say

Summer looked up at him and smiled "I missed you"

Seth kissed her nose "I missed you too"

They both smiled at each other and Summer laid her head back on Seth's chest.

"You nervous about tonight?" Summer asked referring to the game

"That was the last thing on my mind today"

Summer couldn't help but let her smile grow impossible bigger at just how sweet and cheesy he was.

"What were you worried about?" Summer asked

"Seeing you again" Seth replied honestly somewhat embarrassed

She looked up at Seth "Me too"

Seth responded by pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We are way to cheesy" Summer joked

Seth just laughed. "You know you wouldn't have it any other way"

Summer nodded her head in agreement

--

As Seth and Summer got out of the car he grabbed her hand as they walked inside the paparazzi snapping pictures. Once they were inside Seth was greeted by his brother and girlfriend standing there waiting for him. Marissa ran and hugged her best friend then hugged Seth. Ryan walked over keeping his cool hugging Summer then sharing a "man" hug with Seth.

"How ya been buddy?" Seth asked Ryan

"We talked earlier today not much has changed"

Before Seth could respond he head a little girl shout his name and as he turned his head he saw his little sister running full speed at him. He quickly opened his arms and caught her embracing her in a bear hug. Kristen and Sandy smiled at there children as they walked over to join them. By the time they had caught up Sophie was out of Seth's arms and into Ryan's. Kirsten quickly embraced Seth in a hug.

"Hey sweetie how are you doing/"

"I'm great mom how are you doing?"

"Just fine" Once Kirsten let go of Seth she hugged Summer considering she was the closets followed by Ryan then Marissa. Sandy did the same.

"I can't believe you guys are all here" Seth said happily as they walked down the halls.

"Of course we wouldn't miss this" Sandy said proudly.

Once the group reached the locker room Seth said his good byes and gave Summer a quick kiss. The rest of them then went out to go find there seats knowing they had another hour before the game started.

After sitting there for about 15 minutes finally the teams came out. The fans seemed to be split evenly. Of course the Cohen family was supporting the Clippers. Summer had on her Mrs. Cohen jersey that she had gotten as a gift when they were on the Ellen Degeneres Show. Marissa wore a pink shirt with the Clippers logo as Ryan wore a white one. Kirsten simply had a visor one while Sandy had a red shirt. Sophie was by far the most supportive as she wore a cheerleading out fit with matching pom-poms along with her face painted. As the teams warmed up the Ryan and Sandy talked about sports while Marissa entertained Sophie. Leaving Kirsten and Summer to talk.

"How are things going between you and my son?"

'Well as you know we went sometime without seeing each other but we did talk everyday on the phone and everything is good"

Kirsten smiled at her daughter in-law "Good"

Before either one of them could say anything else the announcer began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls. Welcome to the LA Clipped vs. LA Lakers playoff game. The winner of this game goes onto the in the NBA 2008 Championship game against the Detroit Pistons"

Instantly the fans began to boo this would probably be the only thing they agreed on all night.

"Now for your starting line up's. For the Clippers we have center Chris Karmen, Power forward Tim Thomas, small forward Corey Maggette, Point Guard Sam Cassell and finally your shooting guard Seth Cohen" Instantly the Cohen all began to cheer even Ryan which surprised everyone. After announcing the Lakers and the National Anthem finally the game was starting. Once the ball was tipped off everyone was on the edge of there seats the entire game with the score never having a difference greater that 10 points. As they entered the forth quarter the Clippers were up by 4 points with 5 minutes to go. Quickly though the Lakers redeemed themselves and the game was tied. They had also managed to use 3 minutes of the clock to tie the game up. So with 2 minutes and a tied game the Lakers coach called a time out. The teams huddled up. After talking there strategy the Clippers had the ball. It was passed in bounds and thrown from player to player. Finally it was passed to Seth who took a step back and shot the ball for nothing but net. The Clippers fans screamed as the team quickly switched to defense. The Lakes put the ball in bounds and tried passing it up the court but Seth quickly caught the ball causing the Clippers fans to scream yet again. He then began charging towards the net and once he was close enough he jumped up to dunk the ball but a Lakers player jumped with him as Seth put the ball in the net he was elbowed slightly causing him to lose control of his body. He then fell to the ground and no only did he feel something snap but he heard something snap as well. He then hit the ground in a heap. Sumer stopped breathing as Kirsten buried her face in her husbands chest. Ryan covered Sophie's eyes and ears as he watched his brother fall to the ground. Marissa put her arm around Summer. Silence filled the packed stadium as Seth lay on the ground clutching to his knee. Instantly coaches and trainers were rushing to Seth. After examining it they loaded him on a gurney. After he was wheeled off the court someone came over and informed the Cohen family to what hospital Seth would be transported to they all got up and rushed up the stairs and out to there cars.

--

Once they arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later they had already gotten Seth in and he was in surgery to repair his knee. So they were directed to a waiting room. Summer had yet to say anything she just had a blank expression on her face. All she could think about was the fact that Seth's basketball career could be over and that he would grow up happy and then get grumpy causing them to grow apart and before they knew it they were divorced. Then she thought how his neurotic insecurities had defiantly rubbed off on Summer. Before Summer could get lost in her thoughts anymore a doctor came out after being in surgery for two hours and one hour of recovery Seth was finally done.

"Hi Mrs. Cohen I am Dr. Moore, your husband dislocated his knee and tore some ligaments in his leg. We were able to place the knee into place and reattached the ligaments. He will be fine although he might be out for half of the next season at the most"

Summer just shook her head "Can we see him?"

"He just woke up and he is still kind of drowsy, but yeah you can go see him"

The doctor led them to Seth's room and walked away once they were at the door. Summer was in front by herself. With Ryan and Marissa holding each other behind her and Sandy carrying Sophie who had a death grip on her shirt and an arm around Kirsten. She looked back a them and everyone gave her a supportive nod. She then led them into the room. No one was sure how Seth was going to take the news. It would either be he was un-phased by it or he would sink into a server depression. When he heard a soft knock at his door he looked over at his family and smiled. Leaving them all confused and shocked.

"So who won the game?" he asked

They all shook there head "We don't know we left before it was over and haven't heard anything about it since" Ryan said

"Oh well guess it doesn't matter. Even if we won its not like I will be playing anyways right"

Summer just shook her head uncomfortable as she noticed Seth's attention was on her.

"Well Mrs. Cohen it's a good thing you didn't marry me for my career otherwise you would be needing a refund right about now"

Summer who finally got over the initial shock realized that Seth was un-phased by his injury.

"Yeah well that's what you think" she joked

He gave her a grateful smile and opened his arms and held them out inviting her in. She then ran into his arms and hugged him fiercely. Seth laughed at her reaction but hugged her back.

"Well you know what this means don't you?" Seth asked

Summer pulled away and shook her head no "Your stuck with me full time now"

Summer smiled and kissed him. Once they parted Seth turned his attention to the rest of his family.

"Sorry mom and dad you came all the way out here and I get hurt"

"That is the least of our worries son" Sandy reassured him as Kirsten nodded her head in agreement. Seth could see the fear in his sisters and mother eyes.

"Mom come here" he whispered as she came over to him and hugged him crying a little relived that her baby boy was going to be okay. After a few more moment hugging his mother he let go of her and instantly turned his attention to his little sister.

"Let me see her dad" Sandy followed his orders and handed Sophie to Seth.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"What happened to you?" Sophie asked timidly

"I feel down and got a boo boo its nothing to worry bout the doctors fixed it just like mom fixes yours when you get hurt" Seth explained

"Why didn't mommy just fix it then?" Sophie asked curiously

"Because it was too big for mommy"

Sophie nodded her head in understanding suddenly not so scared about the situation.

The nurse came in to check in on Seth.

"Well you are very popular Mr. Cohen" she said sweetly as she walked in.

"Don't let them fool you they are hear because I pay them" he joked

The nurse just rolled her eyes at him while smiling. She then began to update Seth's charts as he began to yawn.

"We should get going" Ryan said noticing Seth's medicine finally kicking in.

"Yeah" Sandy agreed

"C'mon Sum you can ride with us" Marissa offered.

"No" Summer said quickly causing everyone to look at her.

"I mean I want to stay" This received a lopsided grin from Seth.

The nurse was hesitant at first "Well…"

"Please we have been away from each other for 3 months and tonight was supposed to be our first night together "Summer begged

Seth looked at the nurse with the puppy dog face.

"Fine but do not let anyone else find out or I could lose my job" She said defeated.

Summer smiled thankfully as everyone else said there goodbyes and promised to return tomorrow to visit Seth. After they left so did the nurse. Summer pulled the chair up next to Seth bed and took his hand but Seth pulled away much to her dismay but before she could say anything she noticed Seth scooting over in his bed slowly then patting the bed next to him. Summer took the hint and crawled into the bed carefully next to Seth. Once they situated Seth quickly drifted into a deep medicated sleep while Summer closed her eyes and drifted to sleep slowly.


	8. Homecoming

Today was the day. The day Seth got out of the hospital. That would be when his wife finally showed up to take him home. He was currently sitting on the side of his hospital bed in a Death Cab T-shit and basketball shorts. He sighed and looked at the clock again only one minute had passed since he last looked at the clock. He thought he was going to go insane until he heard a familiar clicking in the hallway. A sound he had grown to love. He had heard it everyday for the last week when Summer came to visit him. She walked in the door to his hospital room and all he did was smile at her like he did everyday she walked in she just smiled back. The nurse had also heard Summer's heels clicking in the hallway. So she made he way to Seth's room to say her last good bye. His nurse was a big black lady who was always cheerful she had 4 kids and was happily married. She had taken care of Seth the entire time he was in the hospital and they began to share a special bond.

"Well Mr. Cohen it looks like you no longer need my services" she said sadly

"I told you call me Seth" he said just as sadly

"Awww Tina you can come take care of him at home too. I certainly don't want to" Summer said jokingly

Tina just laughed while Seth did his best to glare at his wife although he had a smile on his face.

"You know you too are just too much for me"

Both smiled at her "Now I don't want to see you back in here for any reason well unless you are going to be having a baby Cohen and in that case I will make an exception" Tina joked

Both tensed up at the memory of there scare about 3 months back.

--

_Flashback_

_Seth called Summer for the daily talk. Instantly when she answered he heard the pain and fear in her voice and became worried._

"_Hey Seth"_

"_Sum, what is wrong?" he asked after there greeting._

"_It's nothing Cohen don't worry about it" she lied she had decide she was going to tell him but it was only right if she did it in person._

"_Your lying"_

"_No I'm not Cohen I swear it has just been a long and hard day"_

_Seth could tell she was lying but he did know that she would tell him what was bothering her when she was ready and trying to force it out of her was only going to make problems worse._

"_How was your day?" Summer asked trying to change the subject_

"_Great did you heard according to the __National Enquire__ I am going to be a dad" he said joking_

_Summer felt her heart stop "What do you mean?" she asked seriously_

_Seth grey even more confused at her tone "It's just a joke they said your pregnant and that you were seen leaving Target with a pregnancy test in hand" _

_Summer didn't say anything she was just too in shock. _

"_Summer are you pregnant?" Seth whispered into the phone nervous_

_She took a deep shaky breath "I wanted to tell you in person." she said with her first tears falling_

"_No, I am not pregnant but I did think I was"_

_Seth's heart stopped "Your 100 sure?" _

"_Yes I went to the doctors to confirm" _

_There was a very uncomfortable silence _

"_Seth please say something, anything"_

"_I don't know what to say" _

"_Just tell me what your are thinking please"_

"_It's a mix part of me is disappointed because there is nothing that I want more, but part of me is relived because I don't think we are quite ready. I mean we are going 3 months without seeing each other and throwing a kid into that will only make it harder. I think we need us time before we have family time" Seth explained_

_Summer nodded her head then smiled at herself realizing Seth couldn't see her "I was thinking the same exact thing"_

_End Flashback_

_--_

Both of them remembered that scare and although they had moved on from it when it was brought up both felt a pain in the pit of there stomach.

"You got it" Seth said after a long pause

Tina looked between Seth and Summer realizing she had struck a nerve between them. She hugged Seth then Summer and Seth grabbed his crutches.

"Well Mrs. Cohen lets get out of here" Seth said happily

Summer smiled at him and grabbed Seth's bag.

"Oh no you don't. You know that you are not leaving this hospital on your feet. Get your littlie white behind in that wheel chair or you will not be leaving this hospital today at all." Tina joked

Seth groaned a ritual between the two whenever she had given him instructions he did not like.

"Boy I have broken enough policies for you two so get in that chair"

"Cohen now" Summer demanded

Seth dropped into the wheel chair and began to pout both Tina and Summer ignored him as Tina began to push the wheelchair Summer walking in front of them.

Once they reached the car with Ryan and Marissa patiently waiting.

"Wow glad to see you guys too" Seth joked causing Marissa and Ryan to quickly part lips.

"Hey Seth" she said embarrassed

Seth just smiled at them as he climbed into the backseat.

Summer put his bag and crutches in the boot of the Range Rover and got in the backseat next to Seth. He had his leg stretched out across the backseat lucky for him Summer was small so she just curled up next to him. The car ride was silent the entire ride back to the Cohen house. Once they got to the house Ryan grabbed Seth's bag and Summer got his crutches and took them to him. He got out and they walked up to the house. The three non-injured ones were walking rather slowly which got Seth curious.

"Umm you know guys just because I am slow doesn't mean you have to be slower"

"It's your house it would be wrong if we went in first" Marissa quickly defended

Seth just rolled his eyes and he defiantly knew something was up now. He reached the door and opened it slowly and once it was all the way open there was a mob of people jumping out and yelling "SURPRISE"

Seth smiled and looked at the three people standing behind him.

"It was your sister's idea" Summer said

Seth turned around and scanned the crowd for his little sister. Finally he saw her smiling at him. He smiled back at her and mouthed "Thank you" to her. Quickly he was bombarded with people talking to him. He found himself repeating the same things "Hello… Thank you for coming… I'm feeling great thanks… It was nice talking to you" he was sick of this conversation and thankfully when he looked around the room he saw the crowd thinning out fast. After an hour and a half finally it was just him family. "Thanks for this you guys" Seth said to all of them as they sat in the living room.

"It was nothing son" Sandy said putting his arm around his wife.

"Well to make an exciting day better me and your father have some news" Kirsten said breaking the moment of silence

Ryan and Seth exchanged scared and knowing glances "This is the same way you told us about Sophie" Seth stated.

"Well don't worry son we are not having another child"

Both men let out a sigh of relief. They both loved Sophie but she was a handful and they didn't know if there parents should be having anymore children.

"So what is the news?" Summer asked nervously

"Well we are moving to Newport"

Ryan got a confused look on his face.

"Waite the same Newport that Grandpa practically owns" Seth asked

"Yes" Kirsten said

"Newport Beach?" Summer asked

"Yes" Kirsten replied again

"That is where we grew up" Marissa said Summer nodded her head in agreement

"Yeah that is where mom grew up to" Seth explained

"Well with both of you on the West coast we don't see a reason for staying in New York plus the Nana is moving to Miami to retire"

All four younger adults smiled the older adults "That is great" Marissa said

"Yeah" The other three agreed

There was hugs exchanged between everyone and then everyone else left leaving Seth and Summer alone.

They made there way upstairs to get ready for bed it was a long and tiring day.

"Can you believe that your parents are moving here?" Summer asked as they laid in bed

"I know rather than being a whole flight away now they will be a drive"

Summer yawned "Yeah"

"Can I ask you something?" Seth asked rather timidly

Summer just laughed "Seth I'm your wife you can ask me anything"

"You do want kids don't you?"

Summer sat up and looked him in the eyes "Yes do you?"

"Of course, I mean I was just making sure because that whole thing at the hospital just got me thinking"

"Do you mean you want kids now?" Summer asked

"Not really no. I mean like I said I want to enjoy our us time before we have family time"

Summer shook her head in agreement "I totally agree"

Seth smiled at her "Do you know what us time includes?" Seth asked in a whisper

Summer smiled "Sleeping" she said joking

Seth just smiled at her and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She kissed him back "I was thinking something that required more work" he teased

Summer smiled and kissed Seth again.

_P.S. _

_I know this chapter is short but I will update ASAP with another chapter_


	9. Celebrating The Future

Seth sat on the couch with his little sister playing Playstaion. They were in there parents house and while everyone else was helping move them in they got to play videogames. Neither were saying a word the only the sounds of Mario Race carts filled the room.

"Sophie your mom needs you" Summer said as she came in the room

Sophie didn't take her eyes off the game "Okay be there in a minute"

Summer rolled her eyes knowing she was lying "Fine then I will just tell her you said you don't want any of your toys"

Sophie instantly threw down the controller and ran off to find her mother. Summer just laughed and picked up the abounded controller. "Having fun?"

"Not really, this game sucks" he said while looking over at Summer

"Couldn't get her to play NBA '08?"

Seth just smiled "You know me to well"

As Seth won the game both of them put the controllers down.

"You guys almost done?"

"Yeah we are actually finished the movers will be bringing everything else tomorrow but your parents want to take everyone out to dinner later tonight"

Seth nodded his head "Then we should get back to the hotel so that you are ready in time"

Summer glared at him but knew deep down that he was right.

Seth ignored her and grabbed his crutches and got up and walked out of the room to tell his parents. Once he got to the car Summer was waiting in the drivers seat still acting as if she was mad. Neither one of them said anything the entire car ride because both were too stubborn to break the silence. They both made there way up to there hotel room in silence as well but once they were in there room and the door was shut both began to talk at the same time.

"I'm sorry" they said in unison

Both smiled at the other "For what?" they asked again in unison

"Okay that is creepy" Seth said

Summer sat on the bed and patted next to her for Seth. He went and sat next to her.

"Okay so what are you sorry for?" Summer asked as they curled up together

"I wasn't trying to make you mad when I said that you would use the entire time to get ready"

"I know and that is why I'm sorry"

They looked in each others eyes.

"So am I forgiven?" Summer asked

"There is nothing to forgive you for"

They shared a tender kiss.

"You know we could save some water and shower together" Summer suggested

Seth smiled "Sounds like we are doing our part to save the environment"

Summer giggled as she got up and ran towards the bathroom Seth right at her heel.

--

As the cab pulled up to the restaurant Seth paid the driver and got out then helped Summer out.

"You know Cohen, this is where I had my first date?" Summer said

Seth just looked at the restaurant "Hmm" was all he said

"It was the worst date I had ever been on" She said with a smile on her face

"Well then we will make sure to give you a good memory for this place"

Summer kissed him and then Seth lead them into the restaurant.

"Cohen 7" Seth said

"Right this way sir"

They were led to the back of the restaurant many people staring at both of them thankfully Kirsten had booked them a private room used to the attention that her son got when ever they were out. Kirsten Sandy and Sophie were sitting at the table already and they all smiled at Seth and Summer when they walked in.

"Summer you look amazing" Kirsten said while hugging her

"So do you"

"Glad to see you clean up as well as your old man" Sandy joked to Seth

Seth just smiled as he hugged his father. Then both parents switched completing the other as well. Sophie sat there bored picking at things on the table.

Summer sat down next to Sophie "Hey Soph"

"Hey" she said unentheastically.

"Why don't you play with this instead" Sumer said while handing the little girl a new doll to play with. Sophie's face lit up when she saw the doll.

"She just came out today how did you get her?"

"Let's just say I got people" Summer smiled

Sophie hugged Summer and played happily with the doll. Seth took his seat next to Summer and before anyone could say anything Marissa and Ryan walked in.

Everyone jumped up and exchanged hugs once again but Seth couldn't help but notice something was up with Ryan. They all sat down and ordered there drinks and soon after there food as well. Once they ordered there food they all shared small talk about there jobs and finally the food arrived. They ate in silence but once people started finishing up there food the conversation picked up once again. Summer and Sandy were talking about business while Seth and his mother talked about him taking care of himself and Marissa was talking to Sophie about her new doll. They were all silenced however when they heard Ryan tapping his glass with his fork.

"Umm hi" he said with a nervous smile

"We already greeted you Ryan " Seth joked

Ryan just gave Seth the look. "Actually ummm Marissa I would like to ask you a question"

Marissa nodded her head in agreement and suddenly she realized what he was talking about.

"Well you know there is nobody else in the world who I would rather spend my life with and there is nothing more then I want to do is to make you happy so will you marry me?" Ryan asked as he got down on one knee

Marissa gasped when she saw the ring he pulled out followed by Kristen and Summer.

Seth and Sandy both had a proud smile on there faces and finally Marissa threw her tears of joy "Yes"

Ryan smiled and hugged her and then kissed her.

Once they parted both had the biggest smiles ever on there faces. Instantly Summer took her best friend into a hug. While Kirsten hugged Ryan. After Summer let go of her death grip on Summer she took Ryan in the same embrace.

"Way to go Atwood" She said happily

Kirsten now took Marissa into her arms "I have always wanted a daughter and now I have three" she said happily

Finally Seth and Sandy got a chance at the happy couple.

Sandy hugged Marissa "Welcome to the family"

Ryan and Seth shared a man hug "Get ready for the longest months of your life"

Ryan smiled again.

Seth then held out his arms for Marissa "Sis" he said jokingly

Marissa laughed at him and quickly hugged him back.

Sophie sat there still confused as to why everyone was happy. "What's going on?"

"Well you know how mommy and daddy are together forever?" Kirsten asked

"Yeah" Sophie replied

"And Seth and Summer?" Sandy added

Sophie shook her head "Well me and Marissa will be joining them"

Sophie's eyes lit up "Does that mean I get another pretty dress?"

Everyone smiled at the little girl "Of course" Marissa said while she pick up Sophie

Sandy called for the waiter "Waiter bring us a fresh round we have something to celebrate"

Quickly they all had a fresh glass in there hands. Well the adults that is. They all raised there glasses "To Ryan & Marissa" Sandy boomed

"Ryan and Marissa" everyone echoed

They all took a drink of there champagne. After they finished there glasses Sandy paid for everyone's dinner much to the objection of his kids. Then Kirsten and Sandy took Sophie home considering she was starting to get crabby. The four younger adults however stuck around to continues celebrating the night.

--

After 3 hours of celebrating Seth who was still pretty much a light weight considering he was always involved in basketball it never gave him the option to build up a tolerance. Summer and Marissa who partied a lot in high school and some in college as well however they were still drunk. Ryan however seemed to be the lest effect probably considering because he had been drinking 1 to the other threes 2. Thankfully they had there own room because they were also getting loud. This was the kind of press they all wanted to avoid as well.

"We need to call a cab Cohen" Summer slurred

"Yeah" Seth said laying his head on her shoulder.

"Us to" Ryan pointed out as Marissa was half passed out.

Seth called over to the waiter "Can we get two cabs"

The waiter shook his head and walked away.

After another couple minutes of the four of them telling lame stories and laughing the waiter informed them that there taxies were ready. They all got up slowly and made there way out the resturant as quitley as possible. Once they were outside Summer stopped leaving the other three in confusion.

"You two should stay with us tonight we can have a movie" She said proudly

Marissa nodded her head and looked over at Ryan who shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay first one back picks the movie" Summer said while grabbing Seth's hand and pulling him into the first cab and instantly shouting the address.

Instatnly Ryan reacted and pulled Marissa into the second cab.

Both cab drivers were confused at the passengers excitement.

After there 15 minute cab ride Summer and Seth's cab pulled up first.

When Ryan and Marissa stepped out of there cabs looking rather down.

"We won" Summer gloated

Marissa rolled her eyes "You cheated and got a head start"

Summer just shrugged her shoulders. Ryan and Seth quickly led there partners upstairs feeling as if there was a scene about to happen. Once they were in the room all seemed to be fine until Summer began flipping through the movie titles.

"So Cohen what movie do we want to pick?"

"Yeah Mr. Cheater what movie are we watching?" Marissa said

Instantly Summer grew an attitude "Don't call my husband that"

"What you gunna do about it?"

Summer then got up and pushed Marissa just enough to make her stumble back.

"That" Summer said proudly

Marissa quickly caught herself and quickly pushed Summer back. Both Ryan and Seth watched nervously. Until Summer launched herself at Marissa and tackled her to the ground straddling her waites while pulling at her hair. Both guys jaws dropped in amazement as Marissa started fighting back.

"Should we stop them?" Seth asked

"I don't know" Ryan said still in amazement

When Marissa rolled over so Summer was on the bottom both men thought they were going to die of a heart attack. However Summer quickly caught both guys gaping at them rather than pulled them apart.

"Coop" She shouted both men oblivious to the sounds of Summers voice

She pointed to Seth and Ryan "Let's get them"

Before either guy had time to react there partners had them tackled to the ground.

They were broken out of there trance as there girlfriend picked up pillows and began hitting them repeatedly.

Seth quickly grabbed Summer's pillow and grabbed her waist and began to tickle her Ryan quickly doing the same. Both girls squealed and giggled trying to get out of the grips.

"Stop" Marissa managed to get out

"Please" Summer said after her

Both guys had a mischievous grin on there faces not showing any signs of stopping.

"I have to pee" Summer squaled causing Seth to tickle faster.

She squirmed and finally managed to hit him in the arm causing him to stop she the broke free and sprinted towards the bathroom.

"Guess she wasn't lying" Seth said

All three of them began laughing the alcohol still in there systems.

Summer came out of the bathroom with a glare on her face staring at Seth. He just gave her a puppy dog look causing her glare to instantly turn into a smile. Both couples curled on the couch turning on the TV not really paying attetion to what was one. All four of them slipping into slumber.

--

Seth was unhappily woken by the rining of his phone. As he lifted his head he felt a pain in his neck then his head.

"Oh god" he groaned slowly moving his sleeping arm from underneath his wife and reaching down and picking up his cell phone.

"Hello" he said groggily

"Late night son?" Sandy asked with a smile on his face

"You could say that" Seth replied while yawning

"What time are you and Summer joining us?"

"When the other three get up I guess"

"Oh so Ryan and Marissa are with you?"

"Yeah they stayed the night"

"Okay well call when your on your way"

"Gotcha" Seth then hung up the phone and moved across the room picking up the hotel phone placing an order for everyone.

30 minutes later there was a knock at the door Seth answered the door and they brought the food in. He tipped the staff and noticed the other three beginning to stir.

Summer stretched out a little "Mmmm is that coffee?"

"Yep and bagels with a side of Aspirin"

Summer smiled at Seth but it was quickly removed when she felt her headache kicking in.

He had taken his Aspirin when he had first woken up so he was now feeling better and was enjoying watching Summer squirm.

She took the Aspirin then laid her head back. "Thanks Cohen"

Seth sat down next to her and took a sip of his coffee not saying anything.

They sat there both enjoying the silence until Marissa woke up suddenly and ran for the bathroom to empty her stomach causing both Seth and Summer to erupt in laughter. When Marissa had jumped up she hit Ryan causing him to wake up. He wasn't hung over at all but he was still tired so he was slow to get up but once he did he followed Marissa and went to the bathroom holding her hair back for her. Once she came out she went back to the couch they were sleeping on this time sitting down rather than her previous position of laying down. Seth reached over and handed her some Asprin and a cup of coffee. She took it wordlessly and when Ryan took his position next to her she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"We drank way too much last night" Summer said

Marissa and Seth quickly agreeing while Ryan stayed silent.

"I didn't even get drunk when we got engaged" Seth stated

"That was because you had work the next day"

The silence once again surrounded them. "Oh yeah dad called they want us to come back over"

The other three groaned in agony. "I don't think I can lift anything im so weak today" Marissa said

"You mean hung over" Ryan stated with a smile on his face

"Either way" Summer said

"Don't they have the movers today?" Seth asked

"That is easy for you to say all you have to do is sit there and play Playstaion with your sister" Marissa stated

Seth just rolled his eyes "Well then you stay here I am going over there anyone joining me?"

Summer didn't want to let Sandy and Kirsten that she had drank to much so she was determined to go and act as normal as possible. "Yeah" she then got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ryan who still hated to disappoint his adopted parents was quick to agree much to Marissa dismay.

"Well then I guess I'm going too" she said annoyed

After Summer got out of the shower she called to Seth it was his turn. He got up slowly and made his way into the bathroom. "Coop and Atwood still here?" she asked as he walked in the bathroom

"No they went to get ready they will be back"

She nodded her head as began to rub lotion on her legs causing Seth to stop and stare for a moment.

"Cohen shower now" Summer ordered embarrassed at his amazement.

"Right" he said slowly before getting undressed and getting in the shower.

Midway through his shower he suddenly heard Summer emptying her stomach he got out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel before going to her side and rubbing her back. Once she was done she took a towel and wiped her mouth before getting up and going over to brush her teeth.

"Thanks Cohen" she said quietly

Seth just nodded his head and got back in the shower.

Neither thinking anything of it.


	10. The News That Changed It All

Finally Seth and Summer were back in there own home in LA and for the first time neither one of them really had a lot of work to deal with. Seth was going to start back up with the club while Summer would start doing promotions for her movie. Outside of that they really didn't have anything else, but each other to occupy there time which was rare for them. So there first day back was spent being lazy around the house but the second day they were quickly the couple to be seen out and about. Today was different for there new routine Summer was going to spend the day with Marissa planning the wedding, while Seth and Ryan worked on the club that was opening in less than a month.

"So how are you holding up?" Seth asked as him and Ryan walked inside the club

"She defiantly is not even on the same scale of bad as Summer but she is still crazy"

"Yeah, well don't worry after today you might not be so lucky" Seth joked but Ryan quickly got a worried look on his face

"What is your wife going to do?" he asked in all seriousness

Seth just laughed at him and finally looked around the club. Seeing as he hired his own brother to build the club and Summer was helping with the interior decorating Seth really wasn't involved in much but the finances of the club.

"Wow" he whispered

"Your wife knows you way to well" Ryan joked

Seth just nodded his head still in amazement.

"This place is perfect"

Ryan just smiled at him "I'm glad you like it"

Seth just nodded his head as he continued to look around.

After spending the day going through the many details of the club that Ryan wanted to highlight then a quick lunch and then Seth was back home. He knew Summer wouldn't be home until later so he just went to the hot tub and got in letting the water relax his body. He got so relaxed that he lost track of the time and almost hurt himself when Summer came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh shit" Seth yelled

Summer laughed "Sorry Cohen wasn't trying to scare you"

Seth finally got his heartbeat back to normal. "It's okay" he said

Summer smiled at him "What are you doing out here?"

"Relaxing"

"Well you want to come inside and eat? I stopped on my way home and picked up a pizza"

Seth nodded his head and got up slowly then began drying himself off. While Summer went into the house getting both of them a plate and something to drink and setting them all on the table. By the time she was done Seth was dried off and had his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Mmm smells good"

Summer smiled "I worked hard to cook it to" she joked

Seth just smiled at her as he sat down. She followed his lead. Both of them began to eat.

"So I went to the club today" Seth announced

Summer chewed on her bottom lip nervously "And?"

Seth smiled at her "It is perfect"

Summer smiled back and leaned over and kissed him.

Once they parted both were still smiling they then continued to eat in silence.

After they were done eating Seth cleared the table while Summer went to pick out a movie all Seth's orders. Seth loaded the dishes into the dishwasher and started it. He then went into the living room where Summer had everything set up and was waiting he flopped down next to her and she quickly curled up next to him. He put one arm around her and started the movie with the other. Suddenly Summer jumped up and ran into the nearest bathroom having to empty her stomach. Once Seth heard her actions he got up to go pull her hair back and help her clean up when she was done he handed her a toothbrush and waited.

"Sum remember our scare a couple months back?" Seth asked nervously

She shook her head without looking at him.

"Do you think it is time you take the test again?"

Summer spit and rinsed out her mouth. "Yeah" she said while looking at the ground.

"We will get through this" he reassured her while taking her hand . Summer looked at him with a small smile.

"I love you" Summer whispered

Seth kissed her forehead "Love you too"

--

The next day Summer called the doctors office and set up an appointment for later in the afternoon she then called Marissa and cancelled there plans for the day. Her and Seth barley spoke all day both too nervous. Finally before they both knew it they were sitting in the uncomfortable chairs reading month old magazines.

"You would think that coming to this overpriced doctors office would have updated magazines" Seth joked

Summer gave him a half smile "Yeah" she said distracted

Before Seth could say anything else a nurse came out and called Summers name. Summer began to get up and Seth was following

"Cohen all I am gunna do is pee in a cup once I'm done with that they will come get you"

Seth sat back down and nodded his head. Summer walked in through the door. He waited nervously in the waiting room before a nurse came out and called for him. He got up and followed her into the back just as Summer did minutes before. Seth was lead into a private room where Summer was already waiting.

"The doctor will be right with you" the nurse said very robotically

Summer and Seth nodded there head and she was gone.

"How long do we wait?" Seth asked

"Depends on how busy the doctor is really"

"Oh"

"Seth is this something your ready for?"

"Honestly I don't think I will ever be fully ready but it is a challenge that I am willing to face as long as you are by my side"

Summer got teary eyed when he said this "You always say the perfect thing"

Seth pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back.

"If you are pregnant do you want a boy or a girl?" Seth asked trying to keep there minds occupied

Summer thought for a moment "Either as long as it is a healthy baby"

Seth nodded his head "Same what name?"

"Girl Stevie Lynn and a boy well I don't really know"

Seth smiled " I like Stevie but for a boy I would want Logan"

Summer though about it for a moment "We still have like 9 months to choose"

Seth nodded his head "How many do you want?"

Summer just stared at him "Don't you remember talking about this before we even got married?"

"Yeah, I just want to know if anything has changed"

"Well I want a big family because it is always something I wished for as a child I'm talking like 3 or 4 kids maybe even more"

Seth smiled "That sounds perfect"

Before either could say anything else the doctor walked in the room. "Mr. & Mrs. Cohen" she asked

"Yeah" they answered in unison

"Hello I am Dr. Roth" a older woman greeted

"Hi"

"Well I won't waste anytime considering I'm sure your both nervous. I am sorry to say Mrs. Cohen you are not pregnant"

Neither knew how to react "Are you sure ? She has all the signs" Seth asked

"Actually I wasn't finished, Summer there is no easy way to say this besides just saying it you may have cancer"

Both of them sat there shocked. "What do you mean may?" Summer asked

"Well it explains your symptoms" the doctor explained

"So how do we find out?" Seth quickly asked

"We would like you to see a specialists who is free now if your available"

"We're available" Summer replied quickly Seth nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay then well then he can see you in about an hour. Here is the address for his office and I wish you the best of luck"

Summer just stared at the door once the doctor left Seth staring at Summer like any moment she could disappear. Both sat there frozen scared that if they moved or did anything it would be real. Seth suddenly realized they needed to find out for sure before they started worrying to much more.

"Sum we should get to that doctors"

"Cohen what if I have cancer?" she said holding back her tears

"Then we need to find out now so that you can get better and so that we can start our family" Seth said trying to be hopeful

"What if I don't get better?"

"Don't say that, don't talk like that your going to get better there is no other option and plus we could just be worrying ourselves you might not even have any kind of cancer you might just be a little sick. That's why we need to get to the doctors to know for sure"

Summer just nodded her head weakly terrified that once they got to the other doctors he would tell them for sure the news she didn't want to hear. Summer got up Seth following close behind and lead the way out of the doctors office. Once they were outside they both put on sunglasses to hide there tearstained eyes and made there way to the car trying to not get recognized as much as possible it worked well until a little boy yelled Seth's name and ran out of his mothers grip towards Seth. He swallowed the lump in his throat and bent down so he was eye level with the little boy while Summer climbed into the Range Rover.

"Hey what's your name?" Seth asked with a fake smile on his face

"Kyle" the little boy said proudly

"Well Kyle next time you have to be careful because you can just run away from you mom like that. You could get hurt really badly"

The little boy shook his head shamefully. The mother walked over and before she could say anything she heard Seth already letting him know the consequence of his actions.

"Sorry about that" she said politely

"it's nothing but I am really sorry I have to get going my wife is waiting" Seth said while standing up

The mother shook her head and Seth gave the little boy a five as he got in the car. Summer just looking down at her hands. He then pulled out of the parking spot and into traffic.

--

Yet again they were in another waiting room except this one was nicer with couches and a TV to entertain the patients. Not that any of them really cared it was a nice gesture. They had just gotten there and told the receptionist that they were here she said that the doctor would be right out. Seth kept looking at his watch every minute which seemed to be an hour. Finally a nurse called Summers name and they both got up Seth instantly took Summers hand trying to comfort her and she squeezed his hand and gave him a thankful smile as they walked into the back. She lead them into a big room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cohen but you will have to wait outside while we do this test then we will take you into a room until we can get the results which will be about 20 minutes."

Seth nodded and kissed Summers cheek softly and slowly let her hand slip out of his. He heard the door click shut and let out a deep breath and leaned against the wall running his finger threw his hair. After waiting outside the door for 10 minute finally Summer emerged he quickly perked back up trying to be strong for the both of them. He took her hand once again as they were lead into the doctors office.

"Dr. Torres will be right with you please have a seat" the nurse then left them alone

Seth sat in one of the chairs and was surprised when Summer chose his lap over the other chair.

"We will get through this" he whispered in her ear.

She just shook her head and buried her face in his neck. Seth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They sat like that until the door was reopened and the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Cohen"

"Hi" they both mumbled

The doctor sat across from Seth and Summer and gave them a sad smile which told them both everything they needed to know.

"How bad is it?" Summer whispered

"There is never an easy way to tell a patient they have cancer and this is no exception. Mrs. Cohen I am sorry to inform you that you have ovarian cancer."

Instantly tears fell from Summers eyes as Seth held his back and squeezed her hand tighter.

"So what now?" Seth asked hoarsely

"Well the first step would be surgery to remove as much of the tumor as possible followed by chemotherapy." the doctor said sadly

Sumer finally found her voice once again "When do I have the surgery?" she whispered

"We can perform the surgery as early as tomorrow"

Seth swallowed the lump in his throat

"Lets do it then" Summer said without hesitation causing Seth's jaw to drop and how quickly she answered.

"Okay we will give you the instructions for the prep of the surgery " the doctor said before getting up " A nurse will be with you shortly" he then left the room.

Seth instantly stood up "I can't believe you" he said hurt and angry

Summer just looked at him tears falling silently down her cheeks. "Cohen please" she whimpered

Seth sat back down with his head in his hands finally letting his own tears fall. "Why?" he cried

Summer pulled his head out of his hands and crawled into his lap and hugged him tighter that she had ever before Seth quickly hugged her back just as tight scared to let go. They both just sat in each other arms crying silently. After about 5 minutes Seth finally loosened his grip on Summer pulling her away to look her in the eyes.

"We will get through this. You will make it through this." he said trying to reassure not only Summer but himself as well.

She just nodded her head knowing exactly what he was trying to do. There was a small knock at the door before a small nurse entered the room.

"I am here to discuss your surgery with you"

They both nodded there heads.

"Here are the papers that say everything that I am about to go over. First no food or drink after 9pm at the latest. Also when is the last time you consumed alcohol?"

"Umm a week ago" Summer stuttered

The nurse shook her head and wrote something down. "Okay good, no alcohol at all. Your surgery is scheduled at 11am so we need you to be here at the hospital at 8am to check you in, do some test and prep you for the surgery itself. The surgery will take anywhere from 3 to 6 hours. After the surgery it will take a week to 2 weeks for recovery at which time you begin the chemo. The chemo will have many side effects such as you will have mood swings, you will be weak with a limited appetite. Sadly you have a very high chance of losing your hair. You will be very sick I am sorry to say but after a couple weeks of chemo you will be done and then we will wait to see if this kills the cancer. I know this is a lot of information I just gave you but do you have any questions?"

Both Seth and Summer were still trying to wrap there minds around everything that was happening this was happening way to fast for anyone to grab but time is something that was not on there side right now. The nurse watched them carefully.

"Mr. & Mrs. Cohen are you okay?" she asked concerned

Seth finally spoke "This is just a lot but I think we get it" he said his moth extremely dry due to his nerves.

"That is understandable. I am truly sorry for this, but you are a fighter everyone has doubted you two since the day people found out you were dating and you have done nothing but prove them wrong. Millions of people every year try to be as the spot you are in right now so God has defiantly blessed you and I don't see him stopping anytime soon. You both are great role models for the many who look up to you don't let a small thing such as cancer stop you" the nurse said trying to put some hope into the couple who clearly was feeling hopeless.

Summer gave the nurse a small smile "Thank you" she whispered

The nurse smiled back "I will see you two tomorrow enjoy tonight" she said while leaving.

Now as it seemed time had stopped suddenly it shifted into overdrive. Seth looked down at his watch it was already 6pm. "What do you want to do?" he asked

Summer thought for a moment "We have some calls to make and then we can think about what we want to do tonight" Seth nodded his head and they got up and made there way to the car where Summer put her cell phone on speaker phone and began dialing the many number of her family, friends and co-workers telling them the news. Some cried, some were in to much shock, all offered there support. After finally calling everyone not only were Kirsten and Sandy coming from Newport, Marissa had canceled her trip to New York for the week and Ryan got his vice president to take over the company even her dad cleared his schedule to be there for his daughter something Summer regretfully was surprised by. It had taken them an hour to call everyone and now if not before were emotionally drained. It had been the biggest day of either of there lives even bigger than there wedding. They were sitting on the couch Summers head rested on Seth's shoulder and they were playing with each others hands.

"So now what do you want to do?" Seth asked not being able to stand the silence

"I'm doing it" Summer said sounding very distant

Seth nodded his head and they went back to sitting in silence. After a while Summer could no longer keep her eyes opened and felt herself fighting off sleep but she didn't want to move she just wanted to stay close to Seth so she let it win and slowly drifted off to sleep hoping that when she woke up this would have been a really really bad nightmare. Seth heard Summers breathing get slower and deeper and he knew she had fallen asleep unable to fall asleep him self scared that once he did he might lose the one thing in his life that he loved more than life itself his wife. So he got up slowly picking her up and when she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his arm Seth had to hold back his tears. He had to be strong for Summer he couldn't let himself cry anymore she was trying so hard to be strong for everyone else that he had to be strong for them. He carried her slowly upstairs into there bed and laid her down carefully. He then set the alarm clock and crawled into bed next to her hugging her close as humanly possible and laying there listening to her breathing finally drifting off to a slumber himself.


	11. Waiting For You

Summer laid in the uncomfortable hospital bed watching a rerun of The Ellen Degeneres Show. Seth was currently down at the cafeteria getting himself some coffee. She laughed as Ellen cracked yet another joke but her attention shift when there was a knock at the door. She could see the worry and fear in both Marissa and Ryan's eyes a look she was sick of seeing already and she hadn't even had her surgery yet.

"Hey guys come in" Summer said cheerfully

They were both taken aback at Summers good mood. "Hey Sum how are you doing?" Marissa asked but quickly slapped herself mentally.

"I'm a little nervous but I'm still good" Summer said trying not to think of the surgery. "How was your drive?" she asked changing the subject quickly

"You know LA traffic its insane" Ryan offered

Summer just nodded her head and an uncomfortable silence surrounded them.

"Where's Seth?" Marissa asked breaking the silence

"Oh he went down to the cafeteria he should be back anytime now"

Ryan and Marissa shook there heads then began looking around the room still uncomfortable.

Seth then reappeared in the room but he had a dozen roses in his hand and a smiled plastered on his face.

"Hey guys glad to see you made it threw the traffic" Seth said while walking over to Summers bedside.

"These are for you beautiful" he said kissing her forehead and handing her the flowers.

"Cheesy much Cohen" Summer said with a genuine smile on her face.

"It's why you married me" he replied kissing her then turning his attention to his brother and girlfriend

"You guys look sick are you sure Summer is the one having surgery today and not you two?" Seth joked causing Marissa to snap

"Why the hell are you two acting like this? I mean Summer you have cancer damn it and you two are acting as if its nothing more but a fucking cold" she said tears streaming down her face

Seth was shocked but Summer seemed as if she expected this reaction.

"Coop it's the only way we know how to deal. I mean do you really think that I want to sit here and think about everything. It scares the shirt out of me to think that I could be dead any day now so yeah I am trying to act as if its nothing so that I don't waste anytime that I may have left" Summer said letting a few tears fall

Marissa was now in her own tears "You still have to be my maid of honor" she choked out

Summer smiled and shook her head in agreement and opened her arms to hug her best friend. Marissa quickly embraced Summer and they hugged tightly.

"I swear on out friendship that I will be your maid of honor" Summer whispered in her ear. After another couple of moments they pulled away from each other.

"Now give her a kiss" Seth said trying to lighten the mood.

Summer quickly reached over and punched him in the arm "Your such a pig Cohen" she said while glaring at him. He just gave her an innocent smile then a lame pout. Summer quickly felt herself weaken at his pathetic attempt and just gave him a small smile. He smiled back and wrapping his arm around her sitting next to her on the bed.

"Nice Ellen's on" Seth commented

Ryan then sat in the chair Marissa sitting on his lap and they all focused there attention to the television.

"Remember when we announced our engagement on her show?" she asked Seth

"You really think I would forget something like that?" Seth asked back

"No, but I'm just saying I think we made the right choice"

"You know she and Portia are getting married?" Marissa commented

"We should send them a gift" Summer told Seth

"Why don't we get them matching jerseys both saying Mrs. Degeneres"

All four of them laughed

"We should defiantly do that" Summer said

There was then another knock at the door this time it was Sandy and Kirsten they were minus one they had hired a nanny to watch Sophie for the day at the hotel they were staying at knowing that a hospital was no place for a child.

"Hey" Summer said with a smile on her face

"Hey" Kirsten and Sandy responded "How you holding up kiddo?" Sandy asked

"Good considering" Sumer said seriously

Kirsten took Summer in her arms pushing Seth away as she did so.

"Wow its nice to see you to mom" Seth said pretending to be hurt

"Son, leave your mother alone" Sandy defended

After Kirsten pulled away from Summer Sandy quickly snuck his own hug in as well.

Seth let out a sigh but had a smile on his face. Once Sandy pulled out of his hug.

"Can it Cohen its not always about you" Summer said

Seth went to open his mouth but Summer gave him the look telling him to shut up so he quickly closed his mouth saying nothing. Causing Ryan and Sandy to get a cocky smirk. Before anybody could say anything else a nurse entered the room.

"Well hello everyone I will be taking care of Mrs. Cohen today. I am here just to check on her status. " the nurse then began to write down some things. "Everything is looking good we are on schedule. I will be back in an hour to check on her again" they all gave her a polite smile as she walked on the room.

"Where is Sophie?" Summer asked breaking the silence

"With a nanny " Kirsten replied

Summer shook her head and the silence surrounded them.

The thing that finally broke the silence was Seth's cell phone. Seth pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly silenced it. "Sorry" he mumbled

"Who was it?" Summer asked curiously

"My manager" Seth said ashamed

His mom and Marissa were glaring at him while Summer just smiled at them.

"It's okay you guys his manager has been hounding him trying to get him to talk to the press about everything. It will be great for his image"

There glares instantly softened up. Seth just got a cocky smile on his face "I thought I was whipped"

Kirsten slapped her son on the arm.

"God mom I was kidding" Seth said shocked at his mothers reaction

Everyone aside from Seth laughed. "Awww poor Cohen" Summer teased as much as he tried to act mad he couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face with the playful smile that was on Summers face. Everyone watched as there eyes locked both just happy to be with one another.

"You know I really want something to drink anybody else?" Sandy asked

"Yeah" Ryan, Marissa and Kirsten all replied almost in unison

"We will be back" Kirsten said for all of them as the left.

Summer shook her head and Seth gave them a half wave. After they left the room Seth turned his attention back to Summer.

"How are you holding up?" he asked worried

She gave him a thankful smile "I am good Cohen thank you" she said sweetly

"For what?" he asked confused sitting on the side of her bed taking her hand in his

"For making my every dream come true. I mean your no prince charming but you really have gave me everything I used to dream about as a little girl."

Seth rolled his eyes at her "What do you mean?"

"I mean I used to always dream about meeting prince charming who would sweep me off my feet, we would get married and live happily ever after well it defiantly has been happy" she said with stray tears falling down her face.

"Summer" Seth said moving closer and taking her into his arms. "You are going to get through this because I am not ready to lose you and plus what about your dreams about having kids and growing old you have yet to fulfill those"

"That doesn't even matter after this the doctor says that I probably will never be able to have kids"

"So we adopt" Seth said desperately trying to cheer her up

"But I want a kid with you dimples and your hair and my nose" she said sadly

"So we will have to do some shopping around and maybe we will even make the kid get plastic surgery so they have all three of those"

Summer rolled her eyes at him.

"Summer none of that matters to me right now though first we are going to get through this then we will start worrying about kids and everything else." Seth said looking in her eyes

She shook her head slowly in agreement. Seth kissed her softly before taking her into his arms once again. They sat there hugging holding the other as close as possible. They pulled apart relecntly when there was a soft knock at the door both looking to see who the guest was.

"Daddy" Summer said cheerfully

Neil smiled at his daughter "Hey sweetie"

Seth stood up and shook Neil's hand "Hello sir" he said respectfully

"Hello Seth" after shaking Seth's hand Neil progressed over to Summers bed and puller her into a hug.

Seth smiled at them "I am going to go check on everyone else make sure they didn't get lost or anything." he then slowly slipped out of the room.

"So sweetie how are you doing?" Neil asked worried

"As good as I can be in this situation"

Neil nodded his head 'Seth is treating you good?"

Summer smiled at her dad "I am fine and Seth is great"

Neil nodded his head. "Sweetie there is something that I need to tell you"

Summer shook her head slowly "Okay"

"I know your mother left when you were at a young age and that you don't really remember to much about her but when she left it was because we had lost our second child due to complications of the pregnancy. She tried to get help and get better but she was so depressed and finally one night while we were sleeping she left. A couple years went by and no word from her but then she started sending you letters and rather than having to put you through that pain again I hid the letters from you. I did read them and when you were about 15 she was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. She went through with the treatments and chemotherapy just like you are about and she is now said to be cancer free"

Summer stared at her dad digesting all the information she was just given. "So…. Why are you telling me this?" she asked slowly still confused

"Well I think she would be someone who would know exactly what you are going through right now and I thought that you might want her here for you. So I took the liberty of inviting her for you and she is waiting outside the room if you want to see her."

Summer was shocked at first but then she was angry.

"What if I don't?" She asked

"Well then she will leave, but I really think she could help you with this" Neil said desperately

Summer just sat there for a moment looking out the window thinking. "Okay bring her in" she whispered

Neil quickly walked over to the other side of the room and waved for Summers mom to come in. She stood at the door staring at Summer. She was a shorter woman who looked much older than she actually was however she did age gracefully. Summer looked between her mother and father realizing she had her mothers nose, her fathers eyes, knowing from pictures she got her hair color from her dad she was surprised that her mom had red hair, she also realized that she was about the same height as her mom.

"Hello Summer' the woman said sheepishly

"Hi" Summer whispered

"I am Jewel Preston used to be Roberts"

Summer nodded her head "I know"

"Right"

"I will let you two talk" Neil said before leaving the room.

Summer just stared at her mother standing across the room.

--

Seth walked down the halls finding his family in the cafeteria getting some coffee.

"Hey" he said walking up behind them

"Hey what are you doing here you should be with your wife" Kirsten said

"I know, but she is talking with her dad so I thought I would give them a moment" Seth explained

"How are you holding up son?" Sandy asked

"I'm okay just trying to stay strong for Summer" he said sadly

They all nodded there heads before Sandy paid for the coffees "Why don't we go sit down for a couple minutes before we head back upstairs" Sandy suggested

Once everyone was seated "We saw Neil earlier but he was with a woman who looked a lot like Summer and he was too far away to say anything" Marissa announced

"When was this?" Kirsten asked confused

"When me and Ryan went to find the bathrooms he was getting on the elevator"

"Yeah" Ryan added

"Really there was a woman who looked a lot like Summer well they were the same height and she had Summers nose waiting outside the room when I left but I didn't think anything of it do you think?" Seth trailed off into his own thoughts.

"Hello everyone" Neil said approaching the table

"Hey I thought you were with Summer?" Seth said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Actually she is visiting with her mother right now" Neil explained

Everyone's face quickly grew concerned

"What?" Seth asked confused

"Well Jewel, Summers mom had ovarian cancer and I thought that she could help Summer get through this"

"And I couldn't?" Seth asked offended

"You are very capable of getting her through this, but there are something you would not understand that is where Jewel comes in"

"Do you think now is the right time though?" Sandy asked

"Do you think there is a better time?" Neil asked getting annoyed by the doubt of everyone else

"She is just going through a lot right now and this is just more" Kirsten explained

"Do you think I don't understand that and at least now she has someone who has been in the same position and knows her feelings" Neil defended "Now if you will excuse me I am going to get myself some coffee and then I am going to see a old college buddy of mine who works here"

They all nodded there heads as he walked away.

"I should go see if Summer is okay" Seth said quickly getting up.

"I would wait' Ryan said shocking everyone

"I mean this is a big moment for Summer and this is something that she is going to have to go through alone as much as she may need you right now this is between her and her mom no one else"

"Ryan is right. I know it's hard son but it will get better I promise" Sandy tried helping

"How can you promise that? I mean are you going to find a cure for this cancer? How the hell do you know this is going to be alright?" Seth said slowly breaking

"Seth" Marissa said to get his attention "We know this is hard but don't worry it will be okay"

Seth sighed before sitting down dejectedly "I keep telling Summer that but I don't even believe it myself. She is already starting to shut me out she doesn't tell me anything besides the fact that I made her dreams come true and that she wants to have kids, but I know she is thinking and feeling so much more when I look into her eyes she is trying to keep me out like she is protecting me. So now that she has her mom she is only going to continue to push me away"

"Just give her time. Summer just need her space before she is going to fully let anyone in on how she is really feeling or what she is thinking its just her" Marissa said

Seth nodded his head "Yeah I know its just harder this time"

Marissa gave him a small smile "It will be okay. Summer is a fighter always has been always will be"

Seth gave her a thankful smile before looking down at his watch "We should get back up there though the doctor should be coming by anytime soon now"

They all agreed and quickly through out there coffee before making there way back to Summers room.

--

Jewel walked into the room standing at the end of Summers bed.

"How long ago were you diagnosed?" Summer asked

"I was diagnosed almost 10 years ago and I have been clear ever since"

Summer shook her head. "I wanted to call you so many times, but I was scared you would think I just wanted to be a part of your life because of your career." Jewel said suddenly

"Why didn't you call before then?" Summer asked hurt

"I tried but your father didn't want to see you get hurt again by me. But when you went to college I found your number but then I couldn't find the nerve and it just grew harder and harder as time went on. Then I found it impossible because of how well you were doing. I was surprised when your father called me, but Sumer I want you to know that I am sorry that I left you and there isn't a day that has gone by that I don't think of you."

Summer shook her head slowly and bit her lip trying not to cry. "I am so scared" she said shakily

Jewel moved closer to Summer and took Summers hand in her own. "Sweetie"

"I mean what if I don't make it. I am not ready to lose Seth yet and I mean now I have my mother back and things are finally going the way they are supposed to I am not ready to give them up."

"You can't think about dieing you need to be positive"

"Even if I make it then I probably won't have kids and then what kind of wife would I be. Or the fact that then I will always be looked at as the sick actress or fragile. I'm not ready for that either"

"Summer everything will work itself out there is no point in you worrying about it there is nothing you can do to change"

Summer shook her head slowly and pulled her mother into a hug which shocked her but she quickly hugged her daughter back.

Seth walked into the room and was surprised by what he saw. When his family joined him they were equally as shocked. They slowly walked into the room trying not to make any noise but Marissa was clumsy and tripped over nothing and almost fell but lucky for her Ryan quickly grabbed her to stop her from falling but none of this was done quietly.

Jewel pulled away from her daughter and they both focused there attention on the new guest.

"Everyone this is my mom Jewel and that is my husband Seth, his parents Sandy and Kirsten, there other son Ryan and my best friend and Ryan's girlfriend Marissa" Summer said while pointing them all out

She smiled softly at them "Its nice to meet all of you" Jewel said

"You too" Seth said smiling at the woman then looking at Summer.

She was watching her mother and didn't notice Seth for a moment and then the nurse came back into the room this time with the doctor.

"Okay Mrs. Cohen we are ready for you." The doctor announced

Summer nodded her head "Good because I am ready"

The doctor smiled at her "Sounds great, the anesthesiologists will be here any moment now to sedate you. Then after that we will take you into surgery. You family will be lead to a waiting room where we will send a nurse with updates as often as possible then once the surgery is done you will be taken to recovery until you wake then brought back here to spend the night"

Summer nodded her head once again.

"Okay well then we will see you all later" the doctor then left the room.

Summer had a sad smile on her face as she looked at everyone.

Kirsten was the first to break the extremely uncomfortable silence. "We will see you once you are out of surgery sweetie" she said softly then hugging Summer

Sandy followed suite "Good luck kiddo" he said before they stood back.

"Sum" Marissa said sadly

"Coop" Summer responded equally as sad.

"See you in a couple hours" Marissa said before hugging her best friend

Once they pulled apart Ryan gave her a small smile then hugged her not saying anything.

Seth and Jewel stood there awkwardly, but before either did anything Neil walked into the room. "Sorry sweetie I got caught up catching up with an old friend." Neil then moved across the room without hesitation and hugged Summer "I love you princess"

"I love you too daddy"

This time there was no hesitation as Jewel moved closer and hugged Summer whispering "I love you" in Summers ear as she did so. "Love you too" Summer whispered back. Then everyone left leaving Seth standing there staring at Summer. He sat on the side of her bed looking into her eyes. He was so nervous he could feel his heart beating in his chest hard just like it had the first time he talked to her or there first date, the first time she met his family and he met hers, when he proposed, when they got married but now he was more nervous that he was going to lose all that and have nothing but the memories. He quickly blocked those thoughts.

"I will be waiting for you" he whispered

She gave him a small smile and leaned up and gave him a soft loving kiss.

"I love you Cohen never doubt that"

Seth smiled and nodded at her " I love you too"

Finally the anesthesiologists walked into the room.

"Hello Mrs. Cohen"

"Hi" Summer said with yet another fake smile

Seth swallowed the lump in his throat as he got up. "Good Luck" he whispered before slowly giving her another loving kiss then walking out of the room and looking back once he got to the door. Summer blew him a kiss and he couldn't help but smile. He the pretended to catch the kiss and held it close to his chest.

"I love you" Summer mouthed not even paying attention to what the nurse and anesthesiologist were telling her.

Seth mouthed "I love you too" back to her before finally leaving everyone else was waiting on him as they all walked away each taking a turn to look back at Summers room.


	12. Give It Time

Seth paced back and forth in the family waiting room checking his watch yet again.

"It's been two and a half hours what is taking so long?"

"Seth the nurse said the last time she came out that everything is going good and we have nothing to worry about." Sandy tried to reassure Seth yet again

The more time that passed the worse he got at first he was just restless tapping his foot, constantly shuffling in his seat. Then he began to ramble about absolutely nothing and now he was doing all that plus pacing back and forth. Everyone was quickly losing there patience with him. The doors open and the doctor walked out causing Seth to finally sit down and relax considering the doctor was smiling.

"She did great we removed as much as we could. She is in the recovery room right now and once she wakes up one person will be allowed to see her until she is taken to her room where you will all be able to see her" he explained

Neil shook the doctors hand "Thank you"

The doctor gave a polite smile and waved goodbye before leaving the room. Seth sat in his chair looking as if he was about to pass out so exhausted.

Now they sat in the waiting room waiting this time it was a lot more pleasant as Seth just sat there starting at the doors waiting for someone to tell him he could see his wife. It was another half hour before the doors opened again as a young nurse came out that they had not seen before.

"Are you the family of Summer Cohen?" she asked already knowing the answer when she noticed Seth

"Yes we are" Seth said standing up

"She is awake, so you can come back with me" the nurse said looking at Seth assuming it would be him.

"If it is okay I would like to go see her" Jewel suddenly spoke up.

Everyone stared at her shocked except Neil.

"I think is probably a better idea." Neil added

Seth stood there shocked by this and he opened his mouth to talk his father did so for him.

"Go ahead we will wait"

Seth was too shocked to say anything as he stared at his dad dumbfounded.

Jewel gave him a thankful smile as she walked by following the nurse.

"I am going to call her step mother" Neil said quickly dismissing himself.

"What the hell?" Seth asked hurt and anger evident in his tone.

"Son I know you want to see her but this is Summer opportunity to get close to her mom, and you don't want to stand in the way of that do you?" Sandy asked

"No but that is my wife, and she didn't even seem to bat an eyelash through that entire thing. I have seen more emotion out of a Newpises after her monthly botox"

"You will be able to see your wife in a couple of minutes" Kirsten tried to offer

Seth just sighed as he sat down ignoring his mother.

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence.

--

Summer was fighting to open her eyes they were so heavy. She pried them open slowly taking in her surroundings. Suddenly the curtain opened and a nurse walked in.

"Summer we have someone who wants to see you" the nurse cooed

Summer was to tired and weak to even be annoyed with the face the nurse was talking to her as if she was a baby.

Jewel then walked in behind the nurse.

"Hey, sweetie how are you feeling?"

Summer was confused as to why Seth was not there that is what he had promised her that he would be there the first thing when she woke up.

"Where's Seth?" she asked in a hoarse voice

"I asked to be here with you but if you would rather me go get him I will" Jewel offered hurt

Summer shook her head slowly "It's fine"

"Summer once you are able to lift your hand and hold it up without assistants then we will take you to your room" the nurse said before walking away

Summer tried picking up her hand but it quickly fell back to the bed.

"Don't rush it sweetie" Jewel said rubbing her hand

It took Summer another half hour before she could lift her hand and finally she was being taken to her room. The nurses were getting everything set up when the Cohen family entered the room being led by Seth. He smiled at Summer who was fighting off sleep.

"Hey Sum" he whispered as he pushed some hair off her face.

Summer perked up a little "Hey"

Seth rubbed her hand "How you feeling?" he asked

"Sore and tired"

Seth nodded his head

"Hey Sum" Marissa butted in

"Hey Coop"

Summers eyes were closing even though she was putting up a fight.

"Hey kiddo go to sleep we will all be back tomorrow to see you" Sandy said

Summer gave a small smile and followed Sandy's orders and stopped fighting in and quickly fell back to sleep. Once they were sure she was asleep they all slipped out of the room quietly.

"C'mon lets get you home" Sandy said as he slapped Seth's back

Seth nodded sadly taking a look back at the door.

"She is sleeping there is nothing you can do now, but go home and get some rest" Kirsten said rubbing Seth's arm trying to comfort him.

Seth nodded slowly with a sad look on his face and followed his family out of the hospital.

--

That night Seth barley slept it was weird being in there bed without Summer with him. He kept tossing and turning. He finally pulled himself from bed around 7am and took a shower. After he was clean and dressed he left for the hospital stopping at the gift shop to get Summer some flowers and a couple magazines. He then took the elevator to the 4th floor. He was greeted by some nurses that he had the feeling he would see very often. He waved to them and said a friendly hello before taking a right and going past three doors before finally entering one. He knocked on the door to let his presence known but was surprised to see Summer already had a guest.

"Jewel… hey" he said trying to sound polite

"Hello Seth I couldn't sleep so I came here early"

Seth nodded his head "Same here"

Summer was still peacefully sleeping due to the medicine. Seth set the flowers on the table along with the magazines.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. "You're a really lucky guy you know that" Jewel said breaking the silence

Seth's gaze was fixed on Summer. He didn't look away "Yeah I am" he said happily.

"Your really not the type of guy I pictured my daughter with, but you make her happy so that is all that matters " She said rather too nicely

Seth finally broke his gaze from Summer and looked at Jewel. "Yeah" he said as nice as he could

"I don't mean to offend you" Jewel said

Seth nodded trying not to say anything. Summer then moved a little and groaned due to the pain.

Seth forgot Jewel as he got up and moved to Summer's side pushing away a loose strand of hair.

"Cohen" she said weakly

"Yeah"

"Me too sweetie" Jewel quickly added

Summer now had her eyes open and could see how annoyed Seth was with the situation but was trying to hide it. She sat up slowly with the help of Seth.

"You hungry? Thirsty? Do you need anything?" Seth asked

"Cohen, that is what I have nurses for"

Seth relaxed a little "Sorry" he mumbled sitting back down.

Summer smiled at him "Awww did you get me flowers?"

Seth gave a goofy lopsided grin "Yeah and some magazines" he said picking them up and handing them to her.

"People, Cosmo, Okay and US weekly. Nice Cohen"

Seth gave her a quick kiss.

The three of them sat there while Summer flipped through the magazines reading it out loud.

Finally there was a knock at the door this time it was Ryan, Marissa, Sandy, Kirsten and Sophie.

Summer quickly put down the magazines to give her new guests her attention.

"Hey guys, how did you sleep?" Summer asked

"Probably not as good as you" Sandy joked as they all walked into the room.

"Awww Sophie, are those for me?" Summer asked referring to the balloons in her hands.

"Yeah" she said shyly with a smile playing on her face.

"Thank you they are great"

Sophie then let go of the balloon by order of her mother letting them float until they were stopped by the ceiling.

Seth then went over and picked up his little sister placing her on the side of the bed next to Summer.

"Be careful" Kirsten said getting worried

Seth and Sophie both rolled there eyes and mumbled "Yes mom" in unison

Summer let out a small laugh "You two are too much alike"

"Yeah thankfully we have Ryan" Sandy joked

They all laughed except Sophie and Seth who both sat there pouting. Summer smiled at them both giving Seth a quick kiss on the lips and Sophie on the cheek. This worked on Seth but Sophie was still pouting.

"So Sum, how are you feeling?" Marissa asked

"Sore but good"

Marissa nodded her head.

"When do you start chemo?" Ryan asked

"Within the next week once they feel that I am healthy enough to that is"

A nurse then entered the room "Hello everyone" she said cheerfully

"Hi" they all mumbled

"How are you feeling Summer?" she said focusing her attention on Summer

"Sore and still a little tired, but good"

The nurse nodded her head "Okay, well here are you choices for breakfast this morning" the nurse then handed Summer the menu and walked out of the room.

Summer looked over the menu and sighed.

"Let's see your choices" Seth said trying to cheer her up

"Ohh cereal that is rare"

Summer just smiled at him "Can it Cohen"

She finally settled on pancakes and eggs and Kirsten kindly took her order to the nurse.

"So son tomorrow is your clubs big opening are you excited?" Sandy asked

"Not really considering I won't even be there" Seth said shrugging his shoulders

"What do you mean?" Summer asked

"Why would I go without you?" Seth asked looking at Summer

"Cohen you are going, its your club and everyone is going to be there to support you"

"What about you?" Seth asked

"What about me?" Summer asked somewhat confused

"I can't go without you" Seth said

"Yes you can, and you will" Summer said softly

Seth opened his mouth to protest

"Please" Summer said pouting a little bit know it would give her the victory.

"I don't want to leave you alone" Seth said feeling himself cave

"I will be here considering I wasn't really invited, and secondly a Hollywood parties are not really my thing"

"See I won't be alone" Summer said knowing she won

"Fine" Seth said defeated

"Don't worry sweetie we can leave early so you can come back here" Kirsten said trying to cheer up Seth seeing his mood change.

Seth just nodded his head. Everyone became uncomfortable with the sudden mood change and all were relvied when Summer breakfast came.

"You know, why don't we go get something to eat as well" Sandy suggested

Everyone was quick to agree except Seth and Jewel who was still uncomfortable around the Cohens and leaving Summer.

"I'm not really hungry" Seth mumbled

"You know I think I will stay back as well" Jewel said

Seth looked over at Jewel then at Summer. Marissa quickly caught this. "Jewel, you should join us" Mairssa said cheerfully

Jewel opened her mouth to protest but Ryan, Kirsten and Sandy were all quick to join forces.

"Yeah" Ryan said

"C'mon" Sandy added

"Everyone needs to eat" Kirsten pleaded

Jewel let out a defeated sigh "Okay" then looked at Summer "Will you be okay sweetie?" she asked softly

Summer smiled thankfully "I will be fine"

They all said goodbye then left leaving an uncomfortable silence to surround Seth and Summer.

"Cohen talk to me" Summer finally said not really eating her breakfast.

Seth didn't say anything for a moment thinking of how he wanted to start this "Summer, you know that there is nobody happier for you the fact that your mom is back in your life right?"

"Yeah" Summer said slowly knowing she wasn't going to be happy where this was going

"But, what I am not happy about is how she acts as if I am just another guy not your husband"

Summer nodded her head showing she understood/

"I know she is not the most accepting person, but Cohen this is what I have want my whole life and I finally have it so can you please just be happy for me?"

Seth sighed realizing she wasn't getting what he was saying, but it was more because she didn't want to believe him and not that she wasn't listening.

"Thank you" Summer said relived he was dropping it.

They sat is a thick silence until everyone returned hoping to see a cheerful couple instead they were both lost in there own thoughts. Seth looking more mad than when they left.

"Well, considering I have a party to go to tonight I have to go figure out what I am going to wear" he said getting up.

"The party isn't until tonight" Summer said

"Yeah, well normally you just tell me what to wear, but now I have to pick out my own outfit that will take a lot of time"

Summer could tell Seth was upset and knew it would just be best to let him go "Oh okay" she said sadly

"You know we don't have anything to wear either" Ryan said knowing Seth well enough that he needed someone to talk to and he knew if her brought Marissa she would make sure they both looked good for the party. Marissa didn't catch on as fast "Wha" she began before Ryan cut her off with the look.

"Your right, do you mind if we join you Seth?" She asked

Seth just shrugged his shoulders "See the rest of you later" and then walked out the room.

Marissa looked over at Summer who was now looking down. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked quickly

"No, go and make sure my husband doesn't look like a fool tonight please" Summer said

Marissa nodded her head and gave her best friend a quick hug. "Bye" she said before following Seth and Ryan out the door.

--

Ryan was in the drivers seat while Marissa was in the passenger seat next to him and Seth sitting in the backseat just starring out the window not saying anything.

"Where to?" Ryan asked

Seth just shrugged his shoulders "Why don't we just go to Armni, and get you guys some suites can't go wrong there" Marissa said

Ryan smiled at her and leaned over and gave Marissa a quick kiss. Seth just rolled his eyes and scoffed at them.

"C'mon man lighten up" Ryan said looking back at Seth through the rearview mirror.

Seth rolled his eyes again.

"You are way too much like Summer" Marissa said looking back at Seth

Seth again scoffed at her remark.

"Look man I know this is hard, but look at it from Summers point. She has spent her whole life dreaming of having a relationship with her mom whether she wants to admit or not. So just give it sometime and things will go back to normal"

Seth sighed "I just feel like I am losing her and this whole cancer thing is only making it worse"

"Yeah, like Ryan said just give it time it will get better. Trust me I have known Summer the longest out of all three of us and right now she is just overwhelmed, and trying to get everything sorted out once she does that you guys will go back to your normal selves and live happily ever after."

Seth thought about it for a moment "You guys are sure?" he asked skeptically

"We're sure" they replied in unison

Ryan then parked the car and they all got out. Ryan and Marissa walked in first holding hands Seth was walking behind them thinking about what they said in the car. "Hello Mrs. Cooper" the clerk said recognizing Marissa

"Hi" Marissa said with a warm smile

Seth stopped when he realized who's voice he had just heard and walked out from behind Marissa.

"Anna" he said stunned


	13. Forgive & Forget

"Anna" Seth said shocked

"Seth" Anna replied just as shocked

They both just stood there in awe. Until finally Anna overcame her shock and pulled Seth into a hug.

"How have you been?" she asked still holding him in a bear hug

Seth had a shy smile on his face as he pulled away "Great, you?"

"Great" she said still smiling at him then looking over at the other two guest.

"Oh my god Ryan" Anna said once again shocked

"Anna, how are you doing?" he said while giving her a quick hug

"Great" he said while glancing over at Marissa who smiled at him.

Anna then turned her attention to Marissa "Hi, I'm Anna and you are?"

"Marissa, It's nice to meet you"

"You too, so Seth congratulations"

"For what?" he asked confused, causing Marissa to roll her eyes

"Umm getting married"

Seth instantly caught on "Oh yeah, I'm not used to people still congratulating me for that"

Anna nodded her head in understanding

"Any ways what are you doing here? Seth asked

"Well um working, it's temporary I just moved from Pittsburg to L.A. because of my job, but the position won't be ready for another couple of weeks so I pulled some strings to get a job here to pay the bills until then"

"Oh that makes sense what are you doing now?"

"I am an editor at Marvel"

"Marvel Comics" Seth said astonished

"Yeah" Anna said with a small smile

"Wow" was all Seth could say

"Sorry, to break this up, but we have to get you two ready for tonight"

"Tonight?" Anna asked curiously

"Yeah, I am opening a club"

"Wow" was all Anna could think to say

"You should stop by tonight it's the opening and well the more people the better the press I'm sure"

"Umm, yeah I think I can do that" Anna said slowly

"Great, here is the address and the party starts at 9" Seth said while writing down the address

"See you then" Anna said before waving good bye as the thee walked away.

Seth turned his attention back to Ryan and Marissa as Anna walked away. "Let's do this" he said while clapping his hands together.

Marissa opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything Seth walked off and began searching the store. Ryan watched Seth walk away. "Don't ask" he warned and followed Seth's lead

--

As Seth waited in the limo for Ryan and Marissa he felt himself getting nervous he wrung his hands together. Ryan slid in the limo "Marissa will be right down" he said

Seth began drumming his hands on his legs.

"You okay?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, fine" Seth said his voice squeaking a little.

"It will be fine" Ryan said trying to reassure him

Seth simply nodded his head. Marissa then slid into the limo. Causing both Seth and Ryan's jaw to drop.

"Wow" Ryan whispered

"Marissa you look great" Seth said

"Thank guys" she said somewhat embarrassed

Silence surrounded them until Seth began drumming his hands once again.

"Seth" Marissa said while raising and eyebrow at him

"I just want this to go right" he explained

"You sure it's not because of a bubbly little blonde you invited earlier" Ryan joked

"It has nothing to do with her, she is an old friend who I will be catching up with tonight that's it" Seth defended himself

"That's it?" Marissa asked

"Yes" Seth said without hesitation and doubt

"In that case, Seth everything will be fine." Marissa reassured

"Yeah, don't worry about anything" Ryan added

Seth let out a deep breath "You guys are right, thanks" Seth said more relaxed with a small smile on his face.

Silence surrounded them until the limo came to a stop.

"This is it" Ryan said

"God, I wish Summer was here" Seth said suddenly

"Me too" Marissa agreed as the door opened

Ryan was the first out he then turned around and held out his hand for Marissa. She graciously accepted as she got out and they stepped away. Seth took a deep breath, before he scooted his way then stepped out of the limo smiling as fans began to cheer for him. Instantly reporters began shouting his name fighting for an interview. He walked down the red carpet smiling and waving at various fans. He kept reaching for Summer used to always having her by his side. Finally his manger grabbed him and told him he had an interview with MTV. He walked over to there reporter who he did not recognize, he figured it was a contestant winner.

"Hi" he said politely while holding his hand out.

"Hi" the young girl said her voice trembling slightly

"I'm Allison" she said after a short pause

"Nice to meet you should we start this interview" he suggested

Instantly the camera turned on and he felt Allison freeze.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it tonight" Seth said

"Ummm…Thank you" Allison said slowly regaining composure

"So, you already play basketball, have a clothing line, his and her fragrance and a handful on endorsements why a club on top of all of that?" Allison said after an awkward moment of silence.

"Well I love music so this was my chance to give my favorite bands a place to play" Seth said

"That's great, I see that you are dateless tonight, how is Summer doing?"

"She is great, it took some convincing to get me to come here alone, but I know she is supporting me"

"That's great"

"It is, well I should get inside" Seth said

"Thank you for talking to me and good luck" Allison said and instantly the camera was off

"God, I sucked" Allison said sadly

"Don't worry about it, you'll get better" Seth tried reassuring her

She gave him a thankful smile, before he walked away and finally got into the club.

"Wow this place is packed he said as he caught up to Ryan and Marissa

"Yeah, it is" Ryan agreed

"Hey guys" Anna said suddenly noticing them

"Hey" Seth said happily giving her a small hug

"This place is great, I can't believe it"

"Thanks, Ryan built it Summer decorated it and I paid for it all"

Anna gave him a smile "Yeah well you had me fooled I thought for sure this was your work"

Seth gave a half smile "Want something to drink?" he asked

"Yeah, just a water I have to get home to my son at some point tonight"

"Oh yeah, you have a kid that Summers dad tried pinning on me"

"That's what that call was about?" Anna asked holding back a smile

"Yeah, so tell me about him" Seth said as he ordered there drinks

"Well he is 6 years old his name is Reese and he loves comics books" Anna said proudly

"Sounds like a cool kid" Seth said with a playful smile

Anna hit him playfully "He is"

Seth thanked the bartender as there drinks arrived.

"So you what are you doing at Marvel Comics?" Seth asked after a moment of silence

"I am now the head of marketing" Anna said

"Wow, impressive" Seth replied

"How is Summer doing?" Anna asked

Seth tensed up at this question. He knew he was going to get asked it frequently he just wasn't used to it just yet. "She is great"

"Good" Anna said while taking a sip of her water.

A silence surrounded them until a guest stepped in between them.

"Great place" the guest said already a little tipsy

"Thanks" Seth said with a fake smile

"Too bad that hot wife of your couldn't be here" he said elbowing Seth in the ribs.

Seth rolled his eyes but the man didn't notice this. "Yeah it is" he said sarcastically

"Dude I would totally tap that if she didn't settle for you" the man said jokingly

Anna noticed Seth tighten up at this and quickly stepped in between the two men. "Well it was great talking to you sir, but we are going to mingle with some other guest so why don't you sit here and enjoy the open bar a little bit more"

Seth laughed as the man nodded his head and ordered another drink.

"People love there free booze" Seth said jokingly as they walked away

"Yeah, that they do."

"You know considering I kind of own this place we could go sit up in VIP so we don't have to deal with more drunks" Seth said as Anna sat down at a table.

"True, but if we sit here we can quietly mock people just like old times" Anna said scooting over for Seth.

He smiled at her as he sat next to her "I haven't done this in ages"

"Yeah me either, oh my go I think if that ladies face got any tighter it would fall off" Anna said with a small giggle

Seth laughed as he looked over at her "That is my coaches wife" he said laughing harder

"Wow" was all Anna could say while trying to hold back her laughter

"Yeah, she is always happy when we go to the playoffs it means a little more botox that year" Seth joked

Anna could no longer hold back her laughter. Some people near by looked at the two as if they were crazy but neither cared as they laughed.

"Wow his wife gets sick and he just moves onto the next girl" said an onlooker

Marissa who was talking to a friend stopped and looked over at Seth and Anna who were laughing. She quickly excused herself and then noticed Seth's parents walk in. She made he way across the now crowded room.

"Hey guys…umm Mrs. Cohen can we talk please?" Marissa asked looking over at Seth then back at Kirsten.

"Of course sweetie and please call me Kirsten" she said

They both quickly went up to the VIP room which was still empty considering it was reserved for Seth and his family and close friends.

"I am worried about Seth" Marissa said

"What do you mean?" Kirsten asked confused

"Today we ran into some chick named Anna, you know his ex, and well now she seems to be the only person he is interested in and I don't know whether to tell Summer or not" Marissa said rather frantically

"Anna… Anna Stern? Wow, sweetie I am sure we have nothing to worry about. When Seth was dating Anna no once did I see him look at her they way he looks at Summer. Anna was more of a friend, that is why they broke up because both of them realized that and well because Anna cheated on him. Plus Seth loves Summer and he would not do anything to hurt her" Kirsten said very calm

"Okay, but should I tell Summer?" she asked

"No, they are going through enough, and she has nothing to worry about but once you feel differently then you should tell her" Kirsten advised

"Okay, thank you" Marissa said now calm

"Now, lets get downstairs and enjoy the party." Kirsten said excited

Marissa smiled at the older woman before they went back downstairs and over to Seth, Sandy, Ryan and Anna who stood in a group talking.

"Mom, glad you came" Seth said hugging his mom

"Of course I came Seth" she said rolling her eyes at his over the top gesture

"I'm sure you remember Anna" Seth said while standing in between the two

"Of course how could I forget such a beautiful and smart girl, how are you doing sweetie?" Kirsten asked warmly while giving her a quick hug

"I am great Mrs. C, what about you?" Anna asked

"Same"

They all just stood there listening to the music

"Why don't we head upstairs" Sandy suggested as more people pushed through the packed club

"Great idea' Ryan quickly agreed

"You guys go ahead I have to mingle" Seth said

"Okay, good luck" Sandy said before leading everyone else to the VIP room.

"You know you can join them?" Seth said to Anna as the other 4 began to walk away

"It will be kind of weird don't you think?" Anna said nervously

"If I can forgive you so can my parents you have nothing to worry about. Now go" Seth said the last part giving her a playful shove

"Okay I get the hint" Anna said teasingly before following them.

--

Once the five adults were in the VIP room and settled everyone sat rather silently not sure what to say.

"So Anna, what are you doing with yourself these days?" Sandy asked breaking the building tension

"I am the head of marketing at Marvel Comics and when I am not working I am taking care of my son Reese"

"That is great" Sandy said

"How is Sophie?" Anna asked trying to keep the conversation rolling

"She is a handful and is _way_ to much like Seth at times that it scares us" Kirsten said

"How sweet, I remember how nervous he was when he first found out you were pregnant that she would like Ryan better" Anna stated

"Yeah, he still freaks out about that" Ryan joked

They all chuckled a little.

As if on cue Seth walked into the room. "Hey guys" he said shutting the door behind him

"Good, but shouldn't you be mingling with you guests" Marissa asked

"Yeah, I am just sick of being asked about Summer and she always made these things so much better" Seth said sadly sitting down next to Anna considering it was the closest seat.

"I'm sure it's hard, but why don't you get out there for about another hour then we will all go see Summer before she goes to bed for the night" Sandy said trying to cheer him up.

Seth nodded his head getting back up. "Finee" he wined and he left the room yet again.

"Glad to see he didn't grow up" Anna joked causing them all to laugh. After a couple of moments they were all serious again.

"This is really hard on him isn't it?" Anna asked

"Yeah, Summers dad decided that now was the time for her and her mother to form a relationship. Which is only making matter worse considering her mother has not been the most pleasant woman to deal with, but this is just another bump for them. I have faith that they will pull through this" Kirsten said softly

Anna nodded her head "I'm sure me being here isn't going to help"

"Yes you two have a history, but you have both moved on. So there is no problem" Sandy said

"Yeah" Anna said somewhat distant then quickly getting up

"Well I should get home to check on Reese I am sure he is giving the babysitter hell" Kirsten quickly got up and hugged the girl goodbye followed by Sandy, Ryan and Marissa. As she was walking out of the club she saw Seth. She walked over to him knowing he would be upset if she didn't say goodbye.

"Hey Seth I am going" Anna said as the people he was talking to began to walk away

"Already?" Seth asked

"Yeah, I have to go check on Reese and plus you are going to see your wife soon and you don't need me tagging along with you"

Seth shrugged his shoulders "Well you have my number now right?"

"Yes I do and I will be calling you so we can do this again" she said before giving him a friendly peck on the cheek and a quick hug before leaving.

After Anna walked away Seth made his way to the VIP room. "So you guys ready?" he asked

They all stood up once again and followed him as he said a quick goodbye over the DJ mic they were gone. Seth still had the limo he rented for the night so they all rode together to the hospital.

"Well it's safe to say that your club is a hit" Marissa said

"Yeah by the way what is the name?" Kirsten asked

"Summer Breeze" Seth said

Kirsten smiled at her son proudly "That is sweet"

"Summer thought so too" Seth said proudly

They all just laughed at him but before anyone could say anything the limo was stopped at the hospital. They all slid out and made the way up to the familiar room. Once they were on the floor.

"You all look very nice" Said one of the nurses

"Thanks" they answered

"Is she still up?" Seth asked hopefully

"Yes she is go right on in" the nurse said

They all quickly followed Seth as he entered the room.

"Hey" Seth said somewhat shocked that Jewel was no where to be seen.

"Hey guys" Summer said cheerfully "How was it?" she asked

"Awkward, boring, but the place is a hit" Seth answered

"Congratulations baby" Summer said before grabbing the jacket on his suite and pulling his lips down to hers. Everyone smiled at the couple affection. When they pulled apart Seth had a lopsided grin on his face.

"Yes Congratulations" Jewel said walking out of the bathroom.

Everyone quickly noticed Seth tense up as Jewel pushed her way in between the couple just to sit in the chair closes to Summers bed. Seth glared at Jewel and went to move considering he was practically standing right in front of her but Summer still had a hold on him.

"Cohen sit with me" she said while scooting over.

Seth got an ecstatic smile on his face as he sat on the bed next to Summer putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

"By the way Coop, very nice choice" Summer said referring to Seth's outfit.

Marissa smiled at her friend "Thanks"

Seth quickly kissed Summers cheek for no apparent reason. He missed being this close to her and since the surgery he had barely been left alone with her let alone able to be close to her. Summer let out a cute giggle and tried pulling away as he tried it again.

"Cohen" she said happily

"Yes my love" Seth replied just as happy

Summer rolled her eyes at him "You're a dork, but the doctor says I can start chemo tomorrow" she said seriously

Seth swallowed the sudden lump that appeared in his throat. "Oh" he said quietly

"Yeah" Summer said just as quite

"Well, don't worry sweetie we will all be here for you" Kirsten said

Summer nodded her head "I know thanks" she said with a small smile

"We should let her get rest for tomorrow it is a big day" Jewel said

"Yeah, plus I am sure Sophie is torturing her nanny" Sandy joked and then moved to hug Summer goodbye

Kirsten rolled her eyes at him "She takes after these two" she joked motioning between Seth and Sandy both looked shocked and hurt Summer laughed and nodded her head in agreement before hugging Kirsten.

"Goodnight" she said as they walked out of the room.

"Yeah, I need my rest two shopping with these two is terrible, neither one of them know how to make up there minds" Marissa said dramatically

Summer smiled at her "Men" Summer said while hugging her best friend

Ryan just shrugged his shoulders before hugging her goodbye then waving to Seth. Once they left the room the three remaining were sitting there very uncomfortably. Seth finally decided it didn't matter as he got up.

"Seth, wait I want to talk to you alone" Summer said

Jewel took that as her cue and stood up. "Bye sweetie" she said as she hugged Summer and kissed her cheek.

"Bye mom" Summer said they then waited for her to leave before Seth turned to Summer

"So" he said sitting back down next to her on the bed.

Summer turned so she was looking at him "I'm sorry" she said quickly

Seth was a little confused "For what?" he asked slowly trying to figure out what she might be sorry for;.

"Today I realized after you left that I have been neglecting you and I am not trying to push you away just so I can have a relationship with my mom" Summer explained

"I know and I am sorry for acting like a jerk I guess I just didn't think this whole thing would be so hard." Seth said honestly.

Summer smiled at him and gave him a loving kiss.

"Forgiven?" she asked

"Only if I am" Seth replied

Summer kissed him again. Seth then put his arm around Summer and turned on the TV.

"Oh The Valley" Summer said like a teenage girl

Seth sighed "I am so whipped" he mumbled as he set down the remote. Summer just smiled at him and kissed his cheek "Yeah and I love it"

Seth pulled her closer as they both turned there attention to the TV screen forgetting all the other problems_._


	14. Mood Swings

When Jewel Preston walked into her daughters hospital room she was disappointed. She knew that Summer and Seth were close and she really didn't want to put a wedge in there relationship, but there was nothing more that she wanted was to be a part of Summers life and sadly the cancer had been her opportunity and she noticed things getting rocky between them, secretly she liked it because Summer would then open up to her about what she was feeling or thinking. Basically she got to mother again and it felt great. She walked in to see the couple sleeping peacefully. Seth obviously hadn't gone home considering her was still in his tux, but Jewel would admit Summer looked much more relaxed and happy then any other day. Jewel quietly sat down just like many of times when she arrived before Summer was awake. She learned fast not to wake Summer because she was not peaceful. So she picked got out her book that she was reading and began flipping through the pages. After about 15 minutes her attention was shifted when she noticed two woman walking into the room.

"Hey Jewel" Kirsten said warmly

"Hello ladies, you are here early" Jewel said while setting her book down taking notice the happiness in both woman's faces when they looked at Seth and Summer.

"They look so cute" Marissa said as they moved further into the room.

"I know" Kirsten added "Oh I have my camera" Kirsten then took out her camera snapping a picture.

The flash from the camera ended up waking up Summer who slowly opened her eyes.

"Did someone just take a picture?" she asked still sleepy

"Yes, I couldn't resist you two are so cute" Kirsten said while admiring her picture then turning the camera off and placing it back in her purse.

"Your such a mom" Summer joked

"You are so married to my son" Kirsten joked back. They both smiled at each other.

"What time is it?" Summer asked snuggling closer to Seth.

"9am" Jewel answered

"Wow already" Summer said before stretching and then softly shaking Seth.

"Cohen" she whispered in his ear.

"Huh?" he said fighting to stay asleep.

"Wake up" she said sweetly

"I don't wanna" Seth wined a little

Summer rolled her eyes and looked over at Kirsten, Marissa and Jewel who all took the hint and excused themselves from the room.

Summer then gave Seth a lingering kiss. "Still don't want to wake up?"

Seth smiled a little "That helps"

"Good, but your not getting anymore until you are out of this suite and brush your teeth because you have bad morning breath" Summer teased

Seth finally opened his eyes and glared at Summer. While Summer just gave him an innocent smile.

"I thought you liked the suite?" Seth asked

"I do, but you're a little over dressed to be in a hospital don't ya think?"

Seth nodded his head "Good point" he said before sitting up.

"Yeah, as always I am right" Summer teased

Seth just rolled his eyes and swung his feet off the bed and onto the floor.

As he was getting up a nurse walked into the room. "Hello Mr. & Mrs. Cohen" she said cheerfully

"Hi" they answered in unison

"By the way you can call me Summer"

The nurse gave a small smiled "Well Summer are you ready to go to chemo then?" the nurse asked kindly

Summer looked over at Seth. Instantly she could see his worry, but he was trying to hide it.

"I'll be back when your done I promise" Seth said rubbing her hand.

Summer gave him a thankful smile "Promise?" she asked

"Promise" he repeated before standing up and giving her a quick kiss.

"But I have to be fast" he said before running out of the room causing Summer to laugh a little.

Once the three woman outside saw Seth run by them they entered the room looking worried.

"Is everything okay?" Jewel asked panicked but her expression changed to confused when Summer was laughing.

Summer caught her breath "Fine, Seth is just being the dork he is" she said with a smile on her face.

They all smiled at her "That's great"

"Okay, lets get this done" Summer said nervously

"You will be fine sweetie" Jewel said rubbing her daughters hand

"We will be here for you when you get out" Marissa added

Summer gave her a thankful smile before getting in the wheelchair. "Is this really necessary? I am capable of walking"

"Sorry Summer it's policy" the nurse said pushing her out of the room.

--

Seth had rushed home and took a quick shower and changed into fresh clothing he was back at the hospital and went into Summers room which was empty. He walked in and sat on the abandoned bed turning on the TV hoping it would occupy his mind. He flipped through the channels, but quickly gave up turning off the TV all together. He got up and walked out of the room looking to his left and right then turning to his left and walking aimlessly around the halls of the hospital. After a while he was lost, but when he looked at his watch he knew he was still good on time. Suddenly he heard a voice in one of the rooms as he walked by.

"Dude, that was Seth Cohen"

Seth smiled as he stopped walking and turned around and entered the room while waving to the younger boy who was in the bed and a boy who looked to be a teenager.

"We are big fans" the older one said

Seth smiled gratefully "Thanks I really appreciate it"

The little boys face was lit up with pure joy and excitement. "What are you doing here?" he asked

"I am here to see my wife she has cancer" Seth explained

"Oh… me too" the little boy said sadly

"I'm sorry to hear that" Seth said moving closer

"Thanks, but the doctor says I will get all better soon"

Seth nodded his head "So, where are your parents?" he asked looking around

"They went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat"

"You didn't go with them?" Seth asked the older brother

"No, I'll eat later" he said like it was nothing

"That's really cool of you" Seth said

The older brother gave a half smile.

"You know I haven't eaten yet myself, so why don't we meet downstairs in about an hour for lunch"

Both boys jaw dropped "Seriously?" the older one asked amazed

"Yeah, sure why not. I mean I am stuck with woman today considering my dad and brother both had to work" Seth said shrugging his shoulders

"That sounds awesome"

Seth smiled at him "I will come back and talk to you later, but right now I have to get back to Summers room because if I am not back when she gets there I will be in a lot of trouble"

Both boys laughed and nodded there heads.

Seth waved to them before walking out of the room and back into the hall he looked around confused for a moment until he heard Summer's voice/

"Cohen" she said curiously

Seth stopped and looked in her direction "Told you I would be back in time" he joked

Summer just rolled her eyes at him "Yeah, whateves"

Seth was confused by her tone, but shrugged it off. "How did it go?"

"About as good as its gunna get" she replied her attitude still evident in her voice

"Umm… okay" he said walking by her side not saying anything more.

Once they arrived to her room both his and her mother was there along with Marissa.

"Hey guys thanks for being here" summer said cheerfully causing Seth to give her a confused glance.

The nurse helped Summer into her bed considering she was weak from the chemo. As she was getting settled the doctor walked in.

"How are we doing today?" he asked cheerfully

"About as good as it will get" Summer answered

"Well hang in there, I know it's tough but you will pull through I have faith in you" he said trying to cheer her up.

Summer gave him a small thankful smile.

"Well I just wanted to remind you of some of the things you will be facing in the coming weeks. There is mood swings, nausea, fatigue, hair loss, loss of appetite and some other minor things as well."

They all nodded there heads "Well that is all for now I will be back to check on you in the next couple days"

"Thank you" Summer said sweetly before the doctor walked out.

"You look tired" Jewel said

"Extremely" Summer said resting her head back. Seth took Summers hand in his but she quickly pulled it away noticed by everyone. Seth sighed and began walking towards the door.

"I have to go meet with a friend for lunch I will be back later" he said not waiting for a reply from anyone

Summer just rolled her eyes as he left the room and mumbled "Figures" as she did so.

Everyone was taken aback by these actions. "I am gunna go talk to him really fast" Kirsten said making her way towards the door. "What is wrong?" Marissa asked once Kristen was out of the room.

"Nothing "was all Summer said.

Marissa opened her moth to speak, but Jewel stopped her.

"Now is not the time" she said firmly

Marissa sighed letting it go for now worried as to what exactly happened between Seth and Summer.

"Well I am gunna go get something to drink, do you want anything?" she asked both woman

Both nodded there heads no and Marissa walked out of the room.

--

Once Kirsten caught up with Seth. "Will you slow down?" she said grabbing his arm

Seth stopped walking "Sorry" he said softly looking at his mother

"What happened?" she asked him

"I don't even know, I got here early and was walking around aimlessly when I met some kids who were fans. Once I left there room I saw Summer who seemed to be pissed at me. I don't even know what I did" Seth said defeated

"Awww… sweetie" Kirsten said then Seth face very motherly.

Seth just pulled away "I really should go though" he said motioning to the cafeteria

Kirsten nodded her head sadly.

Seth walked away and into the cafeteria, he was early so he went and sat down by himself letting out a deep sigh trying to remain unnoticed.

--

"So what did he say?" Marissa asked Kirsten as they ran into each other in the hall

"He said she was like that when he found her" Kirsten replied

"That explains Summers attitude"

"Do you think it is part of her mood swings?" Kirsten asked

"Probably and she is the most comfortable with Seth so she will end up taking it all out on him"

Kirsten nodded her head in agreement

"Where is Seth?" Marissa asked

"The Cafeteria" Kirsten said

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm sick of hospital food" Marissa said

Kirsten smiled a little "Exactly what I was thinking lets go get a bite to eat then come back and deal with this"

Marissa nodded in agreement as they left.

--

"Are you okay sweetie?" Jewel asked once they were out of the room.

"No, I mean I don't even know what it is, but I just can't stand to be around my husband right now" Summer said honestly

"I know what you mean, I was the same way, but if you two love each other like you say you do then you will be okay" she reassured

Summer nodded her head "Thanks, but I am really tired"

"You get some rest, I am gunna go talk to Seth" Jewel said before getting up.

Summer was already falling to sleep before Jewel even got to the door.

--

Jewel walked into the cafeteria and noticed Seth sitting in the corner by himself.

"Where is your friend?" she asked as she approached him

"I'm early "was Seth's response

She nodded her head "You mind?" she asked motioning to the seat next to him.

"Go for it" he said sadly

"I know this is hard, but believe me she needs you more then she will ever admit" Jewel said trying to reassure Seth

"And, you would know this from the month you have known her" Seth said coldly

"I know you are upset, so I will excuse your remark. All I am saying is that right now Summer is going through a lot and I hadn't seen her happier or more confident then when you walk into the room. I know I am getting in the way, but believe me I am not trying to I just finally feel like I have my daughter back and I don't want to lose that"

"Well in all respect, while you are gaining your daughter back it feels like I am losing my wife" Seth answered

Jewel quickly realized that this was a lost cause and that he was not going to listen to her. "I'm sorry you feel that way" she said sadly

Seth shrugged his shoulders, but refocused his attention as someone walked up to the table.

"Umm… hey Mr. Cohen… do you remember me?" the older brother from before asked

Seth smiled at him "Of course I do" Seth said standing up "I was just finishing up here so let get something to eat" he said looking down at Jewel "It was nice talking to you" he said with a fake smile before walking away.

"Who was that?" the boy asked

"My mother in-law" Seth answered

"Ohh, my dad hates my mom's mom they fight all the time about stupid things" the boy said

Seth smiled at him "By they way what is your name?" he asked curiously

"Corey" the boy replied

"Nice to meet you" Seth said before filling his tray up with food then paying for both his and Corey's food then returning to the same table as before.

They were eating in silence until Corey broke it. "I know it's none of my business or whatever but are you okay? You seem different from before like something is on your mind"

Seth looked up at him and gave him a sad smile "This cancer thing isn't the easiest thing to deal with even if your not the one fighting the cancer" Seth replied

"Tell me about it, I mean my brother is handling it better then my parents. I swear they fight all the time, but they don't do it in front of him they just make up some lame excuse to leave the room and go scream at each other in the waiting room or somewhere"

Seth nodded his head "Well my wife seems to blame me for all this or so it seems" Seth added

"How does she do that?" he asked

"This stays between us?" Seth asked

"Of course" Corey added

"She is always pushing me away"

"My brother did that too, at first but something snapped in him and he got better. Not with our parents but me at least. I think he knows something is off between them even though they try to hide it"

Seth nodded his head "That makes sense"

They silence surrounded them again. "You're pretty smart for your age" Seth said breaking the silence

"Yeah, well someone has to be the adult for my brother" Corey said shrugging his shoulders

Seth nodded his head and couldn't help but feeling sorry for the kid.

They continued the rest of the lunch with talking about sports.

--

Seth walked back up to Summers room feeling more confident thanks to his lunch with Corey. He walked in the room and noticed Summer sleeping soundly and Jewel sitting close to her bedside reading a book.

"Hey can we talk?" Seth whispered not wanting to wake Summer

"It seems you said everything you already have to say" Jewel said bitterly

Seth nodded his head 'I deserve that and I want to apologize for my attitude. I was completely out of line"

Jewel set down her book and looked at him. "Apology accepted"

Seth gave her a thankful smile before sitting in another chair on the other side of Summers bed.

"Has she woke up at all?" he asked after a moment

"No, out cold" Jewel answered "You seem to be in a better mood"

"Yeah, well my friend from lunch reassured me that this is all new and it is just going to take sometime for us to adjust to all the changes, but he seemed to have a lot of faith that we would make it" Seth said shrugging his shoulders.

"Good, and he is right" she said with a warm smile on her face

"I know, it's just I get scared that it might be to much too soon" Seth said

"I understand that, but if you get the bigger things out of the way you will slowly start to fall back into place and soon this will all seem like a bad dream" Jewel said

"Just so you know I don't blame you for any of this and I am really happy for both you and Summer"

Jewel gave him a thankful smile "Thank you that means a lot to me" they both smiled at one another before they were knocked out of the moment when Kirsten and Marissa walked in both with Starbucks iced coffee in there hands.

"Glad to see you guys had a good meal, while the rest of us suffer with the food they serve here" Seth joked

"You had a friend to meet with" Marissa defended

Seth just smiled at her "I swear they make the food so that the patients don't eat enough and so they don't get healthily too fast"

"God, got any more theories" Summer said hoarsely from just waking up

Everyone quickly tensed up not sure her mood.

"Yeah, but I don't want to bore you back to sleep" Seth joked

"Well how kind of you" Summer teased back

Everyone but Jewel seemed to be confused but no one said anything scared to ruin the moment and mood.

"So how was your lunch?" Summer asked Seth

He couldn't stop the look of confusion that formed on his face, but quickly shook it off. "Really good actually"

"Who was it with?" she asked curiously

"A kid I met earlier"

"Oh"

Everyone just stood there not really sure what to say. The silence was broken when Seth phone started ringing. He quickly looked down and saw Anna's name flashing across the screen.

"I will take this outside" he said before walking out of the room.

Marissa and Kirsten gave each other a knowing glance.

--

Seth flipped open his phone "Hey" he said with a small smile evident on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Anna asked

"Ummm… hanging out at the hospital" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Oh" Anna said disappointed

"Why? What's up?" he asked curiously

"I scored two front row tickets to Death Cab"

"Nice, did you get backstage passes?" he asked

"ummm… no" Anna said confused

"Well I will hook you up"

"What? How?"

"I know the band" Seth said nonchalantly

Anna laughed a little "Wow Mr. Hollywood"

Seth just laughed "What time does it start?"

"8pm" Anna answered

"I will meet you there"

"Great see ya then" Anna said before hanging up

Seth shut his phone and walked back into the room.

"Who was that?" Summer asked

"Ann…A friend" Seth said when he noticed the look he was getting from Marissa

"Umm okay" Summer said shrugging her shoulders

"Yeah, guess who is going to see Death Cab tonight" Seth said excited

"You" Jewel said

Seth smiled "Yes"

"With your friend?" Summer asked

"Yeah" Seth answered

"But, haven't you already seen and met Death Cab like five times"

"Do you not want me to go?" Seth asked ignoring her comment

"No… Its just I thought you would stay here with me again" Summer said shyly

Seth sighed in frustration, he was not enjoying the mood swings "What if I come back here after the concert" he tried compromising. It was that he didn't want to stay he just didn't know if that is what she would want later tonight.

Summer thought about it for a moment "Fine" she said defeated

"I might even leave the concert early enough to be here sooner" Seth said trying to cheer her up.

Summer gave a somewhat fake thankful smile "Okay" she said nodding her head

Seth noticed this, but didn't feel like dwelling on this topic anymore. "Well I am going to go get ready considering I have to be there in about 3 hours and I still have to face the rush hour traffic"

He kissed her cheek before leaving. "I don't want to talk about it" Summer said when Seth walked out of the room.

--

Seth was standing outside the club that Death Cab was playing at waiting for Anna to show up. His thoughts had yet to leave Summer since he left the hospital. He was confused, scared and nervous. It didn't matter what he was feeling though because whatever he was going through she was going through something 10 times harder. The only reason he was still going to the concert was because he needed to think and this was a great opportunity to do that without his family picking at him. Anna came up behind Seth who was lost in his thoughts so she tapped his shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts and causing him to jump.

"Good God woman, are you trying to kill me?" Seth said his adrenaline still pumping

Anna just laughed at him. After a moment Seth was back to normal and although Anna wasn't laughing she did have a playful smile.

Seth went silent again, causing Anna's smile to slowly fade. "Penny for your thoughts" she said seriously

Seth was once again snapped out of his thoughts "Sorry" he mumbled

Anna gave him a sympathetic smile "Don't worry about it, do you want to talk about it?" she asked

Seth thought for a moment "It will mean that we will have to miss Death Cab" he said

Anna shrugged her shoulders "I've seen them before"

Seth gave her a thankful smile before they began walking away and down the streets of LA. Seth didn't really say anything at first he was organizing his thoughts before he said them. They were stopped occasionally so Seth could take a picture with a fan or sign an autograph. Anna waited patiently as he did so.

"Want to go inside?" he asked referring to his own club that had a line outside of it.

Anna shook her head in agreement before they went inside. Seth wasted no time getting them both a drink then leading the way to the VIP room. His favorite perk to owning his own club. They both sat down and got comfortable as Seth looked out into the packed club amazed that it was actually a success.

"So, I didn't miss Death Cab for this" Anna teased

Seth turned his attention back to Anna. "I know" he said seriously "I just don't know where to start"

"Start where ever" Anna encouraged him.

"I'm scared, nervous, confused, lonely, stressed and worried" he said while looking out at the club.

Anna nodded her head which Seth saw out of the corner of his eye. "But none of that matters because what I am feeling and thinking is only a fraction to what my wife is going through"

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but Seth wasn't done.

"And now it feels like we are not even the same people anymore and I wonder if were even gunna get through this or not" he said sadly

This time Anna didn't let him continue "Stop, don't start doubting your relationship it will only make everything harder. You have to have faith in your relationship or it will never work. Secondly, what you feel and think does matter and I am sure it matters to Summer as well. You have told me you feel like she is shutting you out, but do you ever thing think that you might be doing the same?"

Seth looked at Anna shocked

"I know you love her and from what I have been told and seen on TV she loves you just as much. This is hard what you are going through, but Seth you have to talk to your wife and stop trying to be Mr. Macho man, because everyone knows that is not the guy Summer married"

Seth smiled at Anna "Wow your real sensitive" he said sarcastically

Anna smiled at him "Yeah, never was my strong suite" she replied

Seth then gave her a thankful hug "I think I should go talk to Summer"

Anna hugged him back "Yeah, I should be spending some time with my son before I start working full time again"

"By the way I really want to meet the little guy sometime" Seth said as they stood up

"Yeah, he wants to meet you. He loves the Clippers" Anna said

Seth smiled at her "I can't wait" he said as they got to the door.

"Thank you" he said seriously Anna gave him a small smile before waving goodbye and walking into the crowd. Seth shut the door behind him walking out the back not to be seen by the paparazzi.


	15. Opening Up

Seth never was one to break the law when he was behind the wheel; right now was a rare exception. Thanks to his talk with Anna something finally clicked in his head. He wanted to get to Summer as soon as possible. He was about 2 miles away from the hospital when he saw blue and red lights flashing behind him. He hit the steering wheel in frustration as he pulled into an empty parking lot. He got his license and registration ready as he waited for the cop to approach his window.

"Hello sir, do you know why I pulled you over?" the cop asked as he pointed his flashlight into Seth face.

Seth squinted his eyes and put his hand up to cover the light "I was speeding" he replied

"So what is your excuse you want to give before I write the ticket" the cop asked somewhat smugly

"I was going to see my wife she is in the hospital" Seth answered

Seth sensed the cop's attitude change. "Sorry to stop you son, good luck hope she is doing fine" he said before walking back to his car.

Seth sat there confused for a moment, but when the cop shut off his lights and drove away Seth did the same. He got to the hospital, took the first parking spot he found and ran inside. He got to the elevator just before it was shutting. Once he was inside like normal people were starring at him, but rather than give them a friendly smile he watched the floors light up as he shifted impatiently. They stopped twice before reaching Summers floor and Seth was exiting while the doors were open. He gave a very quick wave to the nurses who looked puzzled by his urgency. When he walked into Summers room he suddenly stopped and just stared. Summer saw him enter the room and stared back at him, and then looked away at the clock.

"Umm its 8:30, I thought you had a concert to be at" she said confused

"I didn't go, I couldn't stop thinking about you." he said as he walked in the room noticing there was nobody else there.

"Where is your mom?" he asked

"She went back to her hotel room"

Seth nodded his head and looked around the room not really sure what to say now. Everything he planned to say just wasn't coming out of his mouth.

"Seth are you okay?" Summer asked as he just stood there

"You called me Seth" he said avoiding the question briefly

"So" Summer said

"I'm Cohen to you, and to answer your question no I'm not okay"

"Have you been drinking?" Summer asked trying to explain just why he was acting so weird

"No, but I have been thinking and I'm sorry" he said sitting on the side of Summers bed.

"For what?" she asked

"Everything, I realized today that I really haven't been the best husband recently"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Summer I was going around blaming you for shutting you out not even realizing that I was doing the same."

Summer shook her head showing she understood him.

"Summer I am scared, nervous, confused and at times stressed"

"I know, you may not be telling me, but I can see it in your eyes most of the time."

Seth smiled at her.

"But I do agree that we need to be more open with each other"

Seth nodded his head in agreement and smiled as he leaned in and kissed Summers nose. She giggled a little as they settled into a comfortable silence.

"So Mr. popular today you had lunch with a friend and then went to a concert with a friend. Considering your only real friends are Atwood and Coop who are the new friends?" Summer asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, I met these two brothers today and went to lunch with the older one, the younger one has cancer, but I told them that I would go see him later." Seth told her

Summer smiled at him "That's sweet of you Cohen"

Seth smiled back "And the friend from the concert was… Anna" Seth said watching Summers reaction closely

She gave him a questioning look "Like as in your ex Anna?" she asked

Seth nodded his head slowly still not sure how she was going to take it.

"I thought she like in like DC or something"

"She just moved to LA for her job and we as in Marissa, Ryan and I ran into her the day of my opening"

"Oh" Summer said confused

"What's wrong?" Seth said after there was a moment of silence

"It's nothing" Summer tried lying

"We just talked about how we have to talk to one another and you're already trying to lie to me?" Seth said a mixture of being hurt and angry.

Summer sighed "I'm just not comfortable with you two hanging out that's all" Summer said annoyed

Seth just stared at her for a moment "Because you don't trust me?" he asked

"No, I don't trust her" Summer said quickly

Seth softened up a little "Would it make you feel better if we only hang out here" he offered

Summer thought about if for a moment "I guess" she said defeated

"I promise it won't be weird. I have no feelings besides friend feelings for her" he reassured

"Friend feelings?" Summer said with an amused look on her face.

"You know what I mean" Seth said a small smile forming on his lips

"Cohen, I don't even think you know what you mean" Summer teased

Seth opened his mouth to remark, then closed it and let his head fall showing defeat

Summers smile grew as she grabbed his chin and gave him a tender kiss causing his face to light up.

"So you got room for me in there?" Seth asked referring to the bed.

"I don't know it is quite cramped plus there is a hot new male nurse" Summer said while trying to keep a straight face

"Oh a male nurse huh?" Seth said devilishly

"Cohen, NO" Summer tried but it was too later Seth began to tickle her sides. She squirmed trying to get out of his grip and erupted into laughter. The nurse doing her rounds walked in the room and smiled at them.

"Now children is this how you should behave?" she teased

Seth stopped tickling Summer who scooted over a little.

"That's better" she said while walking over to Summers side "I take it Mr. Cohen will be staying with us again tonight?" she asked raising her eyebrow questioningly

Summer shook her head.

"Would you like your own bed Mr. Cohen?" she asked

Seth looked over at Summer who shook her head no. He then slid back sitting next to her as she curled into his side so they would have some more room.

"You two have a nice night and keep it clean" the nurse said pointing at Seth before leaving who didn't hide that he was offended while Summer laughed at him.

"Like it's my entire fault" he said once the nurse was gone

"Cohen she was picking on you chill" Summer said resting her head on his chest.

"I know" he said resting his chin on the top of Summers head

"You know Cohen you should bring some clothes here so you don't have to run home everyday" Summer said while looking up at him.

He thought about it for a moment "Good thing you're smart" he said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Duh" She said rolling her eyes and smiling at him.

Seth tried holding back his yawn, which caused him to scrunch up his face. Summer laughed at him "Don't worry Cohen I'm tired too" she said

Seth nodded his head pulling the thin blanket over the both of them. Summer snuggled closer to Seth and they both fell asleep.

--

Jewel stopped by the gift shop to pick up the new magazines that came out, considering that Summer liked reading them to pass the time. She glanced over the covers as she was waiting in line. She threw them down when she read SUMMER ROBERTS/COHEN DEAD. She didn't even bother taking the elevator instead she tried the stairs. Half way up the stairs she realized what a bad idea it was. When she got to the right floor she tried desperately to catch her breath as nurses rushed to her side.

'Where… is… Summer? "she said taking a deep breath in between every word

"In he room sleeping" the nurse said calmly

"Alive?" Jewel asked

"Yes, I just checked on her and Mr. Cohen are fine"

Jewel let out a sigh of relief hearing the ding of the elevator she thanked them while she got on going back to the gift shop to get the magazines.

--

Seth woke up due to a pain he was feeling in his lower back. Hospital beds were not the most comfortable thing in the world and it didn't help when he couldn't move. He tried to move a little to get comfortable. No such luck. He let out a sigh as he looked down at Summer peacefully sleeping. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He pulled her impossibly closer before resting his head against the pillow. He just sat there relaxing and listening to Summer sleep. His eyes shifted to the door when his mother in law walked in looking pale.

"Are you okay?" he asked lifting up his head

She shook her head no before setting down the magazines then showing him the different headlines.

SUMMER ROBERTS/COHEN DEAD

SETH COHEN MOVING ON

SETH COHEN LOVING HUSBAND OR CHEATER

WHO'S THE NEW GIRL IN SETH'S LIFE?

Seth felt his temper grow after each headline. He couldn't just sit there anymore. He got up forgetting about Summer who was resting against him. When he stood up she was suddenly shocked awake and she looked around confused.

"Cohen what the hell?" she asked once she realized what had happened. Her anger quickly died out when she noticed he was pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously

"These" Seth said holding up all the magazines at once then throwing them back down. Summer reached over picking them up one by one reading the titles. She felt her eyes watering up. She knew none of them were true, but they all still hurt A LOT. She took a breath.

"Who did this?" she whispered

"I don't know, but I am going to find out and they will be the next headline" Seth said

"Okay, calm down" Jewel said grabbing Seth

He took a deep breath. "I can't believe this" he said sitting on the side of Summers bed and resting his hand in hers.

"You need to set them straight" she said after a moment of silence

Seth looked at Summer "Okay' he said while locking eyes with her.

She smiled at him "Just say that I am very much alive and that there is no affair. No more details than that"

Seth nodded his head "What if we did a radio interview?" he said

"It makes sense then people know without a doubt" Jewel added

Summer thought about it for a moment "We have to do it now, before I go to chemo" Summer said confidently

Seth wasted no time picking up his cell phone and dialing 411 to look up a radio station to call.

--

"We are live here at 107.3 and I am Ryan Seacrest. In today's news we are sad to say that actress Summer Roberts/Cohen was pronounced dead last night" Ryan said sadly then someone started knocking on the window and mouthing the word phone.

"I am being told that we have a phone call?" Ryan partly stated partly asked

The person in the window began nodding his head.

Ryan then pushed the button taking the call. "You're on the air" he said

"Hey Ryan" Seth said

Ryan eyes bulged out of his head "Hello Seth we are so sorry to hear about your loss"

"That's why we are calling there is nothing to be sorry about Summer is very much alive" Seth explained trying to remain calm.

"Hey everyone" Summer added

"Summer is that you?" Ryan asked his voice shaking a little from excitement

"Yes it is, I don't know who started the rumors, but we want to make it very clear that not only am I alive, also that Seth is NOT having any sort of affair"

"We are glad you cleared that up. How are you doing then?" Ryan asked hoping to get even more out of this

"I am great; Seth is being so supportive along with our family and friends. I couldn't ask for a better support group." Summer said

"What about your fans?" Ryan asked

"They are the cherry to everything. I have gotten so many letters and e-mails its crazy. They help pass the time"

Ryan smiled 'What else do you do to pass the time?"

"Well reading the latest scandal in the magazines sometimes, watching TV or just spending time with my guest"

"That is great"

"Yeah, but I should get going. I want to thank you for talking with us and letting us set the record straight" Summer said

"Yeah, thank you" Seth added

"Thank you both, we wish you the best of luck"

"Thank you" Summer said before closing the phone.

"How long do you think it will take for that to spread?" she asked looking between Seth and her mom.

"Hopefully as fast as that spread" Seth said referring to the magazines.

Summer nodded in agreement. "You should go get changed"

Seth looked down at himself the back at Summer "Yeah, okay I will be back in 30-45 minutes depending on the traffic"

"If I'm not here then I am with the male nurse" Summer joked

Seth tried glaring at her, but couldn't stop the smile on is face. He left without saying another word.

"You two seem happy, how long is it going to last this time?" Jewel asked bluntly

Summer rolled her eyes "Hopefully longer" Summer joked

"Good" Jewel said while opening her book.

--

Once Seth got back to the hospital Summer was gone again. He thought about waiting in the room for her, but then decided to go see the two boys he met earlier.

As he reached the room he knocked on the door this time there were two adults in the room as well.

"So, they weren't lying" the father said while standing over and walking over to Seth and shaking his hand "A pleasure""Thank you" Seth said while shaking the mans hand then turning to the woman "It's nice to meet you as well" Seth said shaking her hand as well. Then he turned his attention to the little boy lying in the bed.

"How are you doing little man?"

The little boy worked hard to give a smile "Good" he answered

Seth smiled back at him "I brought you something" Seth said pulling out a trading card then a pen and signing it. He had never felt better when he saw the amazement and joy in the little boy's face.

"Thanks" he said astounded

"Your welcome and when you are a little stronger we will take a picture so you can prove it to all your friends"

Summer was being wheeled back to her room and as the passed the room she saw Seth standing at the end of the bed. She stopped the nurse and asked to go into the room.

"Cohen, why are you bothering these people?" Summer teased as they entered the room.

Seth just rolled his eyes "Summer I would like you to meet…" Seth said trialing off realizing her only knew Corey's name.

"The Roth's" the father offered

"The Roth's" Seth repeated

"It's nice to meet you all" Summer said very friendly

"You were in that movie" the mother said suddenly

Summer nodded her head as she looked at Seth and smiled.

"Look what Seth gave me" the little boy said proudly displaying his card.

Summer looked at the card "That was really nice of him" she said smiling at the little boy

"And he said when I'm all better we can take a picture together to prove to my friends that I met him"

"That's a good idea" Summer replied

"Sorry to cut this short, but Summer you really need to get back to your room and rest" the nurse said

"Sorry guys that is our cue" Seth said mainly to the two boys.

They both waved good bye "If you guys ever want to come visit I'm in room 320" Summer said as the nurse began backing her up.

They both smiled at her "Thanks" they said before her and Seth were out of the room.

"Those were the kids you met" Summer stated as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, they are both really great" he said while looking down at her

"They are, and you are really great with them" Summer said locking eyes with him.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "You know"

"You're going to be a really great dad" Summer informed him

"And your going to be a really great mom" he said before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

She smiled at him as they got to her room the nurse helped Summer into bed and then left. Jewel and Marissa were already waiting.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Jewel asked concerned

"It hasn't really hit me yet"

"It will" Jewel said

After a couple of minutes Summer could barely keep her eyes open.

Seth smiled at her as he noticed how she was trying to fight the fact that she was tired. He kissed her forehead "Why don't you go to sleep" he said pulling away and looking her in the eyes.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked while yawning

Seth nodded his head "Of course" Summer stopped fighting it and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Lonely Road

It had been the hardest two weeks of Summer's life. Her reaction to the chemo had taken a turn for the worse. Not only did she lose her hair, she was constantly throwing up or she couldn't keep her moods straight to save herself. Right now she was in the process of emptying out her stomach and crying _again because she felt ugly. Thankfully she had a good husband who sat besides her rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Once she was finished puking she tried standing up but was to weak so Seth got to his feet and pulled her up slowly then held her up as she brushed her teeth. After finally getting her situated in the bed Summer began crying again._

"_I don't even know why you're still with me" she cried_

_Seth let out a sigh of frustration considering this was the fourth time today he was having this same conversation. _

"_Sum, you know out love is more than what's on the outside" he deadpanned _

"_See you think I am ugly" she cried harder_

_Seth was slowly losing his patience with her "That is not what I said, you are still the most beautiful woman I have seen" he said while looking her in the eye trying to get the tears to stop._

"_You mean it?" Summer whimpered_

_Seth smiled at her "Of course I mean it" he said before giving her a quick kiss._

"_I'm sorry" she sniffled _

"_Don't be" Seth reassured as he rubbed her back._

_Summer rest her head on his shoulder as he handed her a tissues to clean herself up. Once she was done with it she handed it back to him and smiled as he got a look of disgust on his face. _

"_Thanks" he said trying to hide the fact he was grossed out_

_Summer giggled a little as he threw the tissue in the trash can. Suddenly a little girl cam flying into the room and jumped at the end of bed. _

"_Sophie Rose, I told you no running" Kirsten said sternly_

"_Sorry mom" Sophie mumbled _

_Kirsten let out a sigh of frustration "I don't even know why I try" she said before shifting her attention to Summer._

"_Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" she asked in a very motherly tone that always cheered Summer up a little._

"_Okay" Summer said_

"_Good" Kirsten said while sitting down._

"_How are you Sophie?" Seth asked noticing her quickly losing patience which would not be good for anyone._

"_Good" was her reply_

"_Wanna play a game?" Summer asked realizing the same thing Seth did._

_This cheered the little girl up "What game?" _

"_We have cards how about Go Fish?" Summer asked_

_Sophie crawled closer to Summer who pulled her tray up and began to shuffle the cards. _

"_Cohen you playing?" she asked not looking away from the cards considering she already knew his answer._

"_You two are about to be swimming with the fish" all three of them said at the same time causing Seth to get an annoyed look on his face and all the girls to giggle at him. This had been the routine every Saturday when Sophie came to visit Seth. They would play Go Fish to keep her occupied until Summer would lose her strength and go to sleep then the rest of them would go down for lunch on the way back Sophie would stop and get Summer something at the gift shop. They would take it back to Summer and wait for her to wake up once she did Sophie gave her the gift shortly after that she left with the promise she would be back next Saturday. _

_Summer handed out 5 cards to the three of them. They all picked up there cards as Sophie began_

"_Seth do you have a 4?" She asked seriously_

_Seth shook his head no "Go fish" he said_

_Summer then looked between both of them before choosing "Seth do you have a 7?"_

"_Is this pick on Seth day?" he asked_

"_Not the question I asked" Summer said ignoring him. He handed her the card before sighing._

_Summer smiled triumphantly "Okay Sophie do you have?" Summer asked suddenly stopping and pushing her way off the bed. Seth quickly realized what was happening and he helped her to the bathroom shutting the door behind them as she emptied out her stomach. After a couple of minutes she was done. Feeling weaker than before it took more strength for Seth to get her up this time and now he had to help her brush her teeth. He helped her back to the bed to find his little sister looking very scared and confused._

"_Don't worry sweetie I'm fine" Summer tried reassuring her._

_Sophie shook her head obviously not believing her. Seth helped Summer back into her bed. _

"_I think you should get some rest" he said to Summer _

"_But our game" Summer argued _

"_We can play later don't worry" he assured her _

_Summer opened her mouth to protest but felt herself to weak to even argue with him so she shook her head with her remaining strength. Seth kissed Summers forehead before quickly grabbing Sophie and leading the way out of the room. _

"_Is Summer okay?" Sophie asked her voice shaking_

"_Yeah, she is just really sleepy so we have to let her get extra sleep today" _

_Sophie nodded her head but you could still the worry and fear in her face._

"_I promise you she will be okay" Seth said looking Sophie in the eyes "And who never lies to you?" he said hoping to stop her worries_

_She smiled at him a little before hugging him tightly "Okay" _

_Seth picked her up as the made there way downstairs to get lunch Kirsten closely following. _

_--_

_Once they got back from there lunch Summer was wide awake and waiting patiently for her guest to return. She couldn't help but smile when Seth came in with Sophie on his back and he was wheeling Darren the little boy his brother Corey walking in behind them. _

"_Hey guys" she said her face lighting up_

"_Ha told you she would be up" Seth said triumphantly_

_Causing everyone but Corey to roll there eyes._

"_Are you feeling better?" Kirsten asked _

"_Much" Summer said looking at Sophie "You ready to finish that game or what?" _

_Sophie let go of Seth neck and fell to the ground causing Kirsten to react instantly thankfully Sophie landed on her feet and with a pause she leaped on Summer bed obviously ready for another game. Seth and Summer both gave her an amused smile while Kirsten instantly began to lecture her._

"_Sophie Rose that was not safe that stunt you just pulled" _

_Sophie just rolled her eyes "Sorry mom" _

_Kirsten sighed realizing it was pointless._

"_You two playing?" Seth asked_

_They both shrugged there shoulders while moving closer to Summers bed._

_--_

_After a half hour of Go Fish everyone said there goodbyes leaving Seth and Summer alone._

"_You sure you okay?" he asked referring to earlier_

"_I'm fine" she reassured_

_He sat on the bed next to her "Good" he said while wrapping his arm around her. She smiled at him and snuggled closer to him. _

_As they just laid there Seth felt the day catching up with him fast. _

"_Sum, are you tired?" he asked while yawning_

_She nodded her head yes and he got up. He now had his own clothes at the hospital and only went home about once a week to get clean clothes. He changed into his PJ's before getting in bed next to her._

"_I can't wait until we can cuddle in our own bed" _

"_What's wrong with this bed?"_

"_I can't move" _

"_Aww poor baby" _

_Seth just glared at Summer who gave him a cute smile and his expression quickly changed. They cuddled up next to one another and drifted to sleep._

_--_

_The next day Seth and Summer were both woken up by annoying ring from Seth's cell phone. _

"_Your supposed to turn cell phones off" she said grumpily turning over to go back to sleep as he got out of bed and answered the phone._

"_Hello" he said lazily still tired_

"_Seth, I hope you remembered that today you meet with the team doctor to see if you're ready to play or not" his manager said_

"_I'm not ready I don't need a doctor to tell me that" _

"_I know you don't want to leave Summer, but you have a contract to follow" _

_Seth sighed "What time is the appointment?" _

"_10, don't be late'_

_Before Seth could say anything he heads the dial tone. He shut his phone and tried climbing back into bed but Summer was not taking up the entire bed. Not that it was hard. He groaned out of frustration and grabbed his clothes before going to take a shower. _

_Once Seth was out of the shower and dressed he walked out of the bathroom._

"_You're up early" Jewel said without looking at him_

"_Yeah, my manger called me this morning to remind me of my doctor's appointment that I have in about 20 minutes"_

"_Are you okay?" she asked concerned _

"_Yeah, I just hurt my knee and they are doing a check up and maybe even the okay to play again" _

"_Which means you would be leaving" Jewel stated _

_Seth nodded his head sadly "Will you tell Summer where I am when she wakes up?"_

"_Yeah" _

_Seth thanked her and left going to his own doctor appointment. _

_--_

_Seth waited for the team doctor to come back in to room. He was tapping his foot and was glad Summer wasn't with him because she would be nagging at him for being annoying. When he heard the door open he felt his heart skip a beat. _

"_Hello Mr. Cohen" the doctor said cheerfully_

"_Hey" Seth said finally letting out his breath._

"_So what's the news?" _

"_You are okay to play but if your knee starts bothering you then make sure to let me and your coaches know" _

"_Oh ok" he said sadly_

"_Most players are excited to get back in the game" the doctor said confused_

"_I know it's just I don't want to leave my wife"_

"_Ahh I know its going to be hard and I would help you if I hadn't already told your coach who is waiting outside the room for you that you were okay I would help you" the doctor explained _

_Seth just nodded his head as he got up and walked out of the room._

"_So you're good to go Cohen" the coach said excitedly_

"_Yeah" Seth said while walking past him._

"_We leave tonight at 10pm" his coach said before Seth left_

_Seth stopped and looked at him "For how long?" _

"_Two weeks"_

_Seth didn't say anything but just left. He got back to the hospital and knew this was not going to be pleasant. _

_--_

_Summer knew when she woke up and was told Seth was at the doctors he was going to be leaving very soon. They both knew the day was coming but neither was ready for it. She did her best to remain calm but when Seth walked in all her fears were confirmed just by the look on his face alone. _

"_When do you leave?" she asked shocking her mother as Summers frown grew bigger._

"_10 tonight" he said softly_

_Summer took a deep breath as she felt herself losing it rather than say anything and breaking down she just nodded her head but Seth knew her better then that and he quickly took her into his arms._

"_Sum, I'm so sorry. I tried getting out of it but I have a contract and I can't"_

"_I know" she cried_

_He hugged her tighter when she spoke and he felt her tears through his shirt. They sat like that until Summer finally pulled away. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, her cheeks were tearstained, and to top it all off her nose was runny. Seth smiled at her._

"_You know even when you a hot mess you're still breathtakingly beautiful"_

"_Cohen you forgot bald and pale" she said clearing showing she did not believe him._

"_None of that matters and even if you're bald, pale and a hot mess your still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" _

_She rolled her eyes "Whateves" _

"_Sum, your beauty is more than skin deep" he added_

_She locked eyes with him and after trying to doubt him self felt herself melting at his words. _

_Seth then forced his way onto her bed once again putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. _

"_The one good thing about you being gone is that I will have my bed to myself again" Summer joked trying to lighten the mood._

"_You know you will be cold and lonely without me" Seth replied smiling thankfully at her._

_Summer rested her head on his shoulder enjoying being close to him before he left._

_--_

_9pm came a lot faster than either of them had expected. Seth had his assistant pack his bags so he could spend more time with Summer and them make sure they got to the airport on time. Once Seth called and told his family they all took the rest of the day off and spent it at the hospital. They were now all waiting outside the room as he said good bye to Summer. Seth had his arms wrapped around Summer as tightly as they could possibly be. She was quietly crying again and he was using every bit of composer he had not to as well. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he pulled away looking deep into Summers eyes. He let the first tear fall slowly down his cheek. _

"_I love you" he choked out_

_Summer nodded her head while Seth wiped away her tears "I love you too" _

_Usually there good byes were hard but this time was almost impossible due to Summers health._

"_I will call everyday and the second you have any doubts tell me and I will be back here no matter what" Seth said seriously_

_Summer nodded her head again not trusting herself to talk right now. Seth first kissed her forehead then pulled back and locked a deep gaze with her. He gave her a sad smile before giving her a slow and passionate kiss. Summer finally broke the kiss not wanting to get lost in him only for him to leave. It was something she did every time but this time it hurt Seth a little however he didn't show it. He kept eye contact as he began backing out of the room. Still holding Summers hand. He inched slowly and both leaned in so they could stay connected for a few extra seconds but eventually they could not hold on any longer. Seth's hand fell to his side while Summers covered her mouth as she began crying harder. Seth had to force himself to turn around unable to watch the pain in Summers eyes anymore. Once he was outside the room he wiped away his own tears as he smiled at his family waiting for him. His father was holding his little sister who was resting her head on his shoulder looking as if she was going to cry. Sandy had his arm wrapped around Kirsten who was resting her head on the other shoulder. With a mirrored look of her daughters face. Sandy however looked somewhat happy and proud in his eyes. Seth then looked over to Ryan and Marissa who were resting against one another looking somber. Seth first took his little sister into his arms. _

"_I will be back" Seth reassured her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her tighter. _

_Sophie didn't say anything "I will bring you back something" Seth said desperately trying to cheer her up. Sophie pulled away and gave him a small smile which caused Seth to return the smile. Sophie then gave Seth a quick kiss before he set her down and instantly Kirsten attached herself to Seth wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Seth laughed at her a little bit. _

"_Mom it's only two weeks" he said replying to her dramatics _

"_I know I just worry" she said pulling away_

_Seth nodded his head showing he understood. Kirsten the kissed his cheek picking up her daughter for comfort. Seth then moved to his father sharing a quick hug before Sandy pulled away smiling at his son. _

"_It will be okay" Sandy reassured him_

_Seth gave him a thankful smile before turning to his brother and his brother's girlfriend. _

_Marissa stood back as Ryan and Seth shared a man hug._

"_Good luck man" Ryan said _

"_Thanks" Seth said before shifting his attention to Marissa "Take care of her for me" he said seriously_

"_I will" she said giving him a sad smile then a quick hug. Seth then scanned over them again all standing the same way he found them. He waved good bye before leaving. He then went and got in the cab he had waiting for him and went to the airport. _


	17. Tough Decsions

Seth sat on the plane looking miserable a couple of his teammates tried cheering him up but they realized it was pointless and left him alone. They were on there way to New York, Texas, Arizona, Florida then back to California after that Seth didn't know. He just knew this would be the longest and hardest two weeks of his life.

--

After Seth left everyone but Marissa left deciding that Summer probably wanted to be alone. When Marissa walked in the room tears formed in her own eyes as she saw her best friend sobbing uncontrollably. She quickly calmed her down and now they were talking about anything and everything that would get Summer's mind of Seth.

"Remember in college when you dad came for a surprise visit and walked in our room only to find us extremely hung over both with guys in our bed." Marissa said while laughing

"Yeah he never did that again" Summer joined her

Both however stopped instantly when Summer's phone rang. They exchanged glances then looked down at the phone. Summer then quickly picked it up.

"Cohen I miss you already"

Seth smiled when he heard Summers voice "I miss you too. How are you feeling?" he asked concerted

"I'm fine, how was your flight?"

"Long, boring and lonely" he replied honestly

"Aww baby I'm sorry"

They both just sat there listening to the other breath until Summer broke the silence.

"Everyone is coming here tomorrow to watch your game"

"Oh I see how it is I leave and you begin throwing parties" Seth joked

"Duh, they are way more funner without you" Summer teased

"Okay one funner is not a word and second I am deeply and truly hurt Mrs. Cohen"

Summer smile grew "What can I say I married the party pooper"

Seth rolled his eyes "Well then you are Mrs. Party pooper"

Summer laughed and waved to her nurse as she walked in.

"Cohen I have to go the nurse is here"

Seth frowned a little "Love you"

"Love you too, good luck tomorrow"

"Thanks"

Seth then heard the dial tone. He shut his phone as he was handed his room key and the room number. He went to his room and got ready for bed and crawling in the bed and slowly drifting to sleep.

--

Summer kept tossing and turning then she would pull the blanket closer to her body trying to get comfortable, but with out Seth it was useless. She saw the look of surprise on her mothers face when Summer was sitting in bed awake although she looked very weak.

"Hey sweetie"

"Hey" Summer said while yawning.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I can't sleep" Summer said annoyed

"What's wrong?"

"It just doesn't feel right"

"Sweetie he will be back"

"Yeah, in two weeks then all I will want to do is sleep and then he will leave again and it will start all over again" Summer said dramatically

She just got a skeptical look in return.

"Okay, so it won't be that bad but it still sucks"

Her mothers face softened up "I'm sure it's just as hard on him as well."

"Yeah"

--

The next day Seth woke up and didn't have a minute to himself. He had to get to the arena for a press conference, then there was warm ups, a meet and greet, then more warm ups followed by the game and after the game there was a party the team was going to the airport to catch there flight to start it all over tomorrow. As they rode to the arena Seth started thinking about Summer but as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket they arrived and he shoved it back in his pocket and followed his team. They would all go in one by one to talk to the press. Seth was the first one up. He walked out and flashes started going off. He smiled as he sat down and the coach announcing they could not ask questions. Hands were thrown up as they began screaming Seth's name hoping to get his attention. He pointed to a random person allowing them to ask there question.

"Are you excited to be back in the game?"

"Yes and no, I love basketball and them team I just miss my wife and I hope she is doing great"

There were a few "Aww" as everyone wrote down something's then started screaming again.

Seth pointed at another reporter. "Speaking of Summer how is she doing?"Seth and Summer hadn't really said much to the press considering it was the last thing on there minds so the world was clueless as to how she was but they could assume she was alive.

"She is good, it's defiantly not easy but she is strong"

They wrote down something else "Will she be watching tonight?" someone shouted as a follow up

"Of course"

The coach then interrupted before anymore questions were asked "Okay that's it for Mr. Cohen"

Seth got up thankful to be done and he got up and walked out of the room and his teammate entered. Seth pulled out his cell phone and went and found an empty room dialing Summers number and waiting. He was disappointed when he got her voicemail.

"Hey, I guess you're in chemo or sleeping but I was just calling to see how you were doing. I miss you like crazy and I can't wait to be back there with you. I hope you are feeling better. I love you" Seth said then shut his phone leaving the room and going into the locker room and changing.

--

As Summer got back from chemo she noticed she had 1 missed call and a new voicemail. She reached for the phone and listened to her voicemail. She smiled and saved the message before shutting her phone.

"Cohen called" she told her mom as she got back in her bed.

"What did he say?"

"That he loves me and misses me" Summer answered

"Well you will get to watch him tonight and I am sure he will call after the game" her mom said trying to keep Summer in a good mood.

"Yeah" she said yawning

"Get some rest" her mother cooed while brushing some hair away from her face.

Summer then drifted to sleep.

--

Seth was a little rusty but quickly got back into the game as time went on he surprised everyone at how well he was playing considering many thought his thoughts would distract him. However it did the opposite because when ever he thought of Summer he couldn't help but use his resentment on the fact he was playing rather than being with her and making a play. The Clippers ended up winning the game by a landslide and his teammates were going crazy considering this was only the forth game they won this season. Seth smiled and did a few interviews before going to the locker room. Thankfully the coach didn't allow the press in the locker room so he took a shower and changed then had to wait for the rest of the team so he decided to try calling Summer again. This time after 2 rings she picked up.

"Cohen" she said cheerfully

Seth smiled into the phone "Summer" he replied with the same tone

"You were amazing" she told him proudly

"Thanks" he said smiling "How are you feeling?"

"A little sick but good"

Seth nodded his head "What did you do today?"

"Chemo, Sleep then watched you"

"Sounds like a busy day"

"Not as busy as you are answering all those questions" she teased

"I think my coach is sick of hearing about you"

Summer laughed "Oh well he shouldn't be making you play then"

Seth nodded his head as they just sat there listening to the other breath.

"Cohen sorry to cut this short but I am really tired and want to sleep so bad right now"

"Of course, I love you"

"Love you too"

Seth slowly shut his phone and got up following his team to the bus.

--

TWO DAYS LATER

Summer had woke up yesterday feeling sick, weak and constantly tired. She was so tired that they nurses had to pretty much do everything for her because she didn't have the energy to do it herself. Seth had tried calling but she was sleeping. He got worried when he called a second time and still got her voicemail but figured that she was with his family and she would call him back later. When she didn't call him that night he didn't sleep worried as to why he hadn't heard from her not even thinking of calling someone in his family so they could calm him down. Now he was calling her phone again and this time perked up when the ringing stopped and someone picked up the phone.

"Seth" Summers mom said

"Yeah" he said confused and worried

"I think you should get back here" she said sadly

Seth felt his heart stopped and he stopped breathing. "How bad is it?" he said choked up

"Bad enough that you should be here" she said then regretting her word choice

"I will be there as soon as I can tell Summer that" he said rushed then hung up his phone and began frantically packing his bags. He opened the door to his hotel room and his coach was on the other side looking extremely confused.

"Summer is not doing well, I am leaving, I don't care what my contract says you can sue me for whatever you want" Seth said out of breath then maneuvering around his coach and running to the elevator thankfully it was at his floor as he rode it down and got a cab to take him to the airport. He stood in line waiting for a millisecond before running to the front cutting everyone.

"I need a ticket to LA"

"Sir you're going to have to wait in line"

"Do you know who I am?" Seth asked

"No I do not" the lady replied

"I am Seth Cohen and my wife my be dieing right now so I am sorry but I don't have time to wait in line" he said annoyed

The lady began typing instantly trying to find a flight "We have a flight leaving in 20 minutes"

"I will take it" Seth said instantly

"We only have one seat and it is coach for 1,000"

Seth quickly gave her a credit card to pay for the seat.

"Do you have any bags to check?" she asked

"I don't have time" he said while handing the bag to the next person in line "Do whatever you want with it" he said while taking his ticket and running to the gate.

--

He only had a two hour flight a 30 minute drive and he would be by Summers side. He had never rode coach before and he no realized how unpleasant it was for many reasons. Not only were the seats impossibly close but everyone was starting at him and constantly trying to talk to him. He didn't have his Ipod so he had nothing to block them out. Thankfully though he did have a window seat so he did have that to distract him. Once the flight touched down after a quick explanation to the other passengers he was the first one off the flight and running towards the exit to get another cab. As he pulled out his cell phone to call Summers phone and let her know he was only 30 minutes away he noticed he had 30 missed calls. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach and just shut his phone. When he got outside there were no cabs and a long line. There was a police officer standing near by and Seth ran over to him.

"Excuse me sir I need to get to the hospital like now can you please help me?"

The officer looked star struck to see Seth "Don't you have a game tonight?" he said

Seth threw his hands up in frustration "Yes, but my wife is dieing"

The cop suddenly snapped out of his thoughts "Lets go" he said leading the way to his near by motorcycle.

Seth got on the back and put on the helmet as the officer took off. Thankfully he used his sirens and they got to the hospital in 20 minutes rather than the normal 30. Seth was getting off the bike before it even came to a complete stop. He stumbled to catch his balance and shouted a thank you as he ran inside. This time he was not lucky and the elevator was at the top floor he didn't even hesitate and ran for the stairs. By the time he got to Summers floor he was out of breath but didn't even pause as he ran to Summers room. Everyone's attention shifter when he ran into the room leaning on the door to catch his breath.

"I'm here" he said in between breaths

They all just stared at him not sure what to say.After another second and Seth caught his breath he walked over to Summers side. She was barely awake.

"Hey you "he said with a sad smile

Summer gave a weak smile back "You're here"

"Of course I am" he whispered while rubbing her hand.

"What about your game?" Summer said very weakly

"What about it? I should have never left you and I am sorry" Seth said his eyes watering a little

Summer just smiled at him and felt her eyes closing she tried to fight it but she couldn't. They all felt tears forming in there eyes. But they all looked at the machine next to her bed showing she still had a pulse. They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Glad you made it son" Sandy said trying to break the tension

"I should have never left" Seth said regretfully

"Well the important thing is that you are here now" Marissa added

Seth shook his head his eyes not leaving Summer.

--

After an hour Summer was still sleeping a nurse came to check on her every ten minutes but never did Seth let go of her hand. They had all tried and failed to get him away just for a moment because he seemed to be losing his mind as every minute passed.

"Seth she is going to be okay" Kirsten said after they he had turned everyone's attempts to get him to leave.

"How do you know that mom even the doctors don't know that"

"A mother just knows these things"

For the first time since he arrived his eyes left Summer to give him mother a disbelieving look.

"Its true" Jewel added hoping to help

Seth focused his attention back on Summer "I pray that you are both right"

The two woman exchanged a sad glance before settling into the silence.

After a couple of minutes a nurse walked in with the doctor following.

"Hello" he said

Everyone shifted there attetion to the doctor when he spoke with a mumbled hi in return. He gave them a sad smile.

"I am sorry to bother you right now, but legally I am supposed to make sure you know all your options" he paused

They all just stared at him dreading what he would say next.

"Well as you guys know Summer is not doing well and right now she is only surving what we belive is because of the machines hooked up to her. In other words she is on life support"

Seth wanted nothing more then to get up and run out of the room before the doctor continued. Not because he wanted to get away from this but because he didn't want to hear what else he had to say he didn't know if he was ready to make that kind of decision but he was to weak to even move.

"So if you want we can take her off the life support or continue. Neither will guarantee the results we are all hoping for"

They all turned and looked at Seth who was looking at Summers peaceful sleeping face.

"What are the odds for both situations?"

Jewel instantly stood up "You are not taking her off, you are not killing my daughter" she yelled at him tears flowing down her face.

Seth was angered by this "Your right I'm not going to but I want to know all the facts so I know everything and so I can make the most informed decision" he spat

"He does have legal rights" Sandy defend noticing Jewel open her mouth to argue. She just glared at Sandy then turned it to Seth who chose to ignore her.

"Obviously for now there is a 100 chance she will live on life support but there is a 35 chance she will not wake up"

"And if we take her off?"

"Then it is really a 50-50 situation. There is nothing medical about it then, really its all in the hands of a higher power"

Seth nodded his head "I want to keep her on the life support for now but if nothing gets better then that will change" Seth choked out

The doctor nodded his head "That is the best thing" he said trying to reassure Seth who was obviously struggling with the idea of letting his wife go.

"I wish you the best" the doctor said and left the room.

Seth closed his eyes quickly losing himself. He stood up "I am going for a walk, I will be on the floor if she as so much lifts a finger someone come find me" he said looking at his family. Who all nodded there head in agreement.

Sandy and Ryan shared a glance asking each other silently "do you want to go?" By the look in Ryan's eyes Sandy knew this was a job for a father not a brother and Sandy stood up. "I will join you"

Seth didn't protest as he walked out of the room. They walked around the corno to the empty family room on the floor and Seth sat down and burried his hands in his face and began to sob.

"I can't lose her" he said in between his sobs

Sandy's eyes watered up at his sons pain. "I know and I hope you don't have to"

"I don't know if I can go on living if she is not by my side. I live to see her smile, hear her laugh, to protect her from the evil and to make her the happiest she can be and I am failing misberally right now. I would give anything if that was me in there and not her" Seth said his crying done

"Seth nothing hurts me more for you to say that for many reasons but I would say the same if it were your mother or even you. Nobody wants to see those they love go through something like this, but you have been the best husband through this do not doubt that. You have made your mother and I proud at the man that you have become. I also want you to know that we stand behind any and every decision you choose to make"

Seth nodded his head in agreement sitting back in the chair.

"You know we thought she was pregnant, that's how this all started" Seth paused thinking back before continuing "I don't think either of us were ready for a child let alone this."

"But look how strong it has made your relationship" Sandy said strongly

Seth nodded his head "I want to go back to that day and do everything different"

Sandy nodded his head to show he understood "I understand what you mean but you can't think like that right now"

Seth sighed "I know but I can't keep my mind off of it" he replied honestly

Sandy put his hand on Seth's shoulder "Lets get back to your wife, I mean if she wakes up right now imagine how much trouble you will be in" Sandy said trying to lighten the mood.

Seth couldn't help the small smile that formed "Too soon dad" he said standing up

"It's what Cohen's do" Sandy said smiling at his son and embracing him in a hug.

They walked into the room and for the rest of them Seth looked as if the world had just been taken off his shoulders as he sat back down taking Summers hand again.

"Nothing huh?" Seth asked

Marissa shook her head sadly "No" she whispered

Seth looked back down at Summer and leaned down and kissed her forehead softly and whispered "I love you" as soon as the words left his lips there was a beep that echoed the room and everyone felt there hearts stop.


	18. Breaking Free

Seth couldn't breath, tears were free falling from his eyes down his cheeks. A nurse rushed in and he felt someone pulling him away from Summer. He held onto her hand as they pulled trying to fight back but his mind to clouded to really respond. Then he felt her squeeze his hand and he swore that he might have shit himself out of shock. He pulled away from his father who had now learned was trying to get Seth away and made his way in between the nurse and Summer. She was slowly opening her eyes with a smile on her face when she saw Seth.

"Wow I slept for two weeks" she whispered

Seth laughed to himself tears of joy now in his eyes as he shook his head no "More like the two worst hours of my life" he said back

Everyone was standing confused as to what just happened the nurse looked over the machines and could not explain it.

"Excuse me Mr. Cohen, I have to examine your wife"

Seth kissed Summers forehead slowly moving away so the nurse could do her job his eyes locked with Summers.

The nurse wrote down some numbers and took a few tests. "I am going to get the doctor" she told them then walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Sophie said confused as what was happening more then anyone else

"Better, but still weak" Summer said smiling at the little girl.

Seth was back to Summers side one hand in hers the other stroking her hair. The doctor walked into the room.

"Well Mrs. Cohen I hear you gave us all a scare" he said while walking into the room

Summer nodded her head

"Well, how are you feeling?"

"Better but still weak" she repeated

"Well that is good to hear. Obviously you are not better but from what we gather your body was just over working itself trying to fight off the cancer and just needed to rest. It is somewhat common in patients. You will still be sleepy and weak for a little while longer but after that your progress will most likely start going up hill from here." he said while smiling

They all smiled back as Seth kissed Summer who quickly kissed him back and laced her fingers in his curls.

"I love you" he whispered when he pulled away

"Cheesy much Cohen" Summer said while smiling at him

"Well after that moment yes very much" he said giving her a quick kiss before pulling back and smiling at her. That had been the worst moment of his life. He thought he had lost the one thing he lived for. There were millions who would go a lifetime never getting to experience the love he felt for his Summer. He couldn't see himself ever loving someone even a fraction of the amount that he loved Summer.

Summer just smiled at him and rest her head back. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I am gunna go back to sleep"

Seth nodded his head "I will be here when you wake up" Summer smiled at him as she closed her eyes and let sleep over take her again.

--

2 MONTHS LATER

Summer had slowly gotten better. She was stronger, her appetite was back, she was pretty much back to her normal self. She was still staying in the hospital for safety reasons.

"Cohen give me the remote now"

"It's my turn to choose what we watch"

"I don't care I am not watching this movie again"

Jewel looked over her book watching the two bicker back and forth for what seemed the millionth time.

"Do you really need the TV?" she asked

"Yes" they said in unison

"She was talking to me not you Cohen"

"Maybe she wasn't talking to you"

"Maybe you should shut up" Summer said while punching him in the arm then grabbing the remote from him smiling smugly

Seth groaned "That's unfair"

"Your just mad that I won"

Seth rolled his eyes. Thankfully before either of them could say anything else the doctor entered the room.

"Hello Summer" he said cheerfully

"Hey doc"

"How you doing?"

"I would be better if you could give him something to shut him up"

The doctor smiled at her "Well if I do that you might have to stay here another day waiting for him"

Both of there faces light up "What?" Summer asked shocked

"We just went over your last test and you are free to go home as soon as tomorrow"

"Seriously?" Seth asked

"Seriously" the doctor replied

They forgot about the TV as Seth stood up and hugged Summer. They both had the biggest smiles on there face.

"I can't believe this" Summer said while tears of joy fell from her eyes

The doctor smiled at her "Well believe it, the staff is sick of listening to you two fight" he joked

Neither of them seemed phased by this "Before you leave though you have to schedule a check up appointment in a week and then after you will come in every two weeks for two months then it will be once a month for six months then after that you only have to see me once a year just to be safe"

Summer nodded her head "Bu I can go home right?"

The doctor laughed "Yes, I thought we established that"

"I just like hearing it over again" Summer said

The doctor just shook his head "Well you deserve it"

"Thanks" Summer said

The doctor waved good bye to them as he walked out of the room and Summer turned her attention to Seth who looked lost in his thoughts.

"Cohen are you okay?" she asked kind of worried

"Huh?…Oh yeah actually better…perfect" he smiled at her as he paused "I have to go" he said while getting up

"What?" Summer replied confused "Don't worry I am fine I just have to go see someone"

Summer eyed him suspiciously "Okay"

"I'll be back in a couple of hours"

Summer opened her mouth to protest but Seth kissed her forehead and was out of the room before she could form a thought.

"He just keeps getting weirder" Jewel said amused by his actions

"Yeah keeps the relationship interesting" Summer joked and both women laughed

After a moment "I can't believe I am actually getting out of here" Summer said dazed

"I know sweetie I am happy for you"

Summer smiled at her mom and they both looked at the door when Marissa walked in.

"Hey Sum" Marissa then looked around for Seth considering he barely left Summers side for the last two months.

"Your missing you tumor you know the one that answers to Cohen" Marissa joked

"That tumor is my husband" Summer said trying to pretend to be offended

"You gave him the nickname not me" Marissa replied and both woman laughed

"Seriously though where is Seth he doesn't leave your side?""Well after the doctor told me I was going home tomorrow, Cohen got ever weirder and ran out of the room to go see someone. Which basically means he is up to something. What do you think it could be? A party? A present? I mean we both know he isn't cheating because well like we said before he is like a tumor who has barely left my side in the last two months. Well it cant be a party though because otherwise Cohen would have" Summer rambled on just to tease Marissa

"Summer" Marissa said still wrapping her head around the first sentence

"Huh?" she asked as if she was stupid

"Your going home?"

Summer broke into a huge smile and nodded her head yes and Marissa squealed as she pulled Summer into a bear hug. "I am so happy for you"

"Thanks Coop"

Both woman were smiling "Wait, and Seth just took off after he found out?"

"Your slow" Summer teased "But yeah and he was weird even for Cohen"

"Huh?" Marissa said getting the same look on her face that Seth did

"Okay you two have been hanging out for far to long because he had the same look. What are you thinking Coop?"

Marissa snapped out of her thoughts "I am thinking that I have to go make a call, be right back" Marissa then dashed out of the room

"Those two are up to something" Summer said to her mom

"Yeah, they are not very good actors" Jewels responded

Summer just nodded her head while watching Marissa pace back and forth outside the door on her cell phone but she was whispering so Summer couldn't hear what she was saying. After about 10 minutes Marissa came into the room "Ryan says hi and he is happy for you, he would love to come see you on your last day here but he has this really big project that he is behind on so he is going to work late"

Summer nodded her head pushing the thought of what her best friend and husband were up to and actually bought Marissa lie. "It's no big deal" Summer said while shrugging her shoulders.

Marissa let out a sigh of relief that went unnoticed by Summer but not by her mom.

--

Seth was at his club with his mom and Ryan they were planning a welcome home for Summer and considering she had yet to see Seth's club, they decided to close the club down for a night. Invite Summers friends and family, it was something they all thought she deserved.

"So I will take care of inviting everyone, mom you are in charge of the decorations and the food and Ryan you are helping her with that and making sure Summer doesn't find out."

Both of them nodded there heads in agreement. They had very short notice and a lot of work ahead of them. "Okay well I am going to start making calls because I do have to make an appearance at the hospital tonight"

"Okay, call us if you need any help" Kirsten said while picking up her purse.

"Thanks, love you" Seth said kissing his moms cheek and shaking Ryan's hand before the two left and Seth went into his office at the club and began making phone call after phone call.

After 2 hours of calling people he had well over 100 guest they were planning for 200 just to be safe. He got up tired and sore from sitting to long and made his way out to his car getting in and going to the hospital.

He stopped and picked up Summer some flowers. When he walked into the room Summer, Marissa, and Sophie were playing cards while Sandy and Jewel were both reading.

"So who missed me?" Seth asked letting his presence known

"Not me" Sophie replied with a devilish smile

"Ditto" Marissa added smiling at the little girl.

Summer just shrugged her shoulders "Guess your not as popular as you thought" she teased

"Whateves, I will just have to take Soph's toy back and as for Marissa" Seth paused to stick his tongue out at her causing Summer to giggle at him.

"Your so childish" Marissa said while rolling her eyes.

"I was just kidding I missed you" Sophie said desperate

Seth smiled "Good to know but I didn't get you a toy" he teased

Sophie began to pout while Seth laughed at her.

"Seth Cohen that was not very nice, now take you little sister and get her whatever she wants" Summer ordered

"What? Why?" Seth asked

"Because you just lied to her" Summer said rolling her eyes

"Well I did get you these" Seth said pulling a dozen roses from behind his back.

Summer rolled her eyes "Thanks, but that doesn't excuse your actions so go"

Seth groaned as Sophie smiled triumphantly jumping off the bed and running to the door "C'mon Seth" she said giddily

Seth handed the flowers to Marissa before following his sister.

"He is so whipped " Marissa said while laughing

Sandy suddenly uncomfortable being the only man in the room "You know I am gunna go make sure Sophie doesn't buy out the entire gift shop on Seth's dime" Sandy said while leaving the room quickly

All three woman laughed "He is very much so, but I love it and so does he" Summer said referring to Marissa previous comment

"Def" Marissa said

After about 10 minutes both Sandy and Seth had a handful of toys while Sophie carried in some candy. Summer smiled at just how much control Sophie had over her father and brother.

"Good job Cohen" Summer smiled

Seth just rolled his eyes and mumbled something to himself. Causing Marissa to jab him in the ribs.

"What did he say?" Summer asked curiously

Marissa shrugged her shoulders "I dunno but I'm sure he deserved it"

Summer just laughed at Marissa. While Marissa gloated in her head at how good she had become lying to Summer. Then she reminded herself that she was basically covering up for Seth so that Summers surprise welcome home party wouldn't be ruined because she really thought it was a sweet idea.

Seth rolled his eyes going with the whole act.

--

After another hour Seth and Summer were left alone.

"So who did you run off to see today?" Summer asked suspiciously

"I had to go see my manager making sure that this didn't get to the press because once the team hears about this then I will have to play no exceptions or excuses"

"Oh, good thinking"

Seth nodded his head in reality the team had agreed to give him the rest of the season off to be with Summer and if she still wasn't better by next season he could take that off as well, but he had told Summer that they told him as long as she was in the hospital he could have the time off. He had told her this because he had gotten the idea of throwing her the party a while back but the only problem was they didn't know when she was getting out.

"I have my moments" Seth said with a smug grin

"Very few" Summer teased

Seth just made a sound showing he clearly disagrees with this statement.

Summer laughed "What was that?" she was referring to the sound he just made

"It was my way of telling you that you are wrong" Seth said matter of factly

Summer just hit him in reply.

Seth rubbed his arm where she punched him "What was that for?"

"Me showing you I was right"

Seth rolled his eyes having no response to her comment. They let the silence surround them both lost in there own thoughts.

"Hey Cohen"

"Yeah" Seth said not fully paying attetion

"I'm hungray"

"Uh huh"

Summer hit him in the arm "Cohen"

Seth jumped "What the" he looked around

"I said I'm hungry"

"Oh, what do you want?"

"Burger, fries and a milkshake"

"I should have known" Seth said while getting up "Anything else?"

"Nope"

Seth walked out of the room more then happy to go get her food because he had been trying to think of an excuse to leave the room so he could call him mom to make sure everything was going to be ready. He climbed into his Range Rover and pulled out his cell phone dialing his moms number.

"Hey Seth"

"Hey mom how goes it?"

"We have everything and we will be ready for your arrival by noon"

"That is perfect, thanks mom"

"Your welcome sweetie, see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

Seth hung up his phone and went and got the food and took it back to Summer.

--

The next day both Seth and Summer were excited for two different reasons. Seth looked at his watch for the millionth time. He had worked it out with the doctor to not give Summer the okay to go home until 11:30. It was now 11:20 and they were both getting anxious. The doctor walked in the room at 11: 30 exact.

"Well Mrs. Cohen you are free to go whenever your ready" he said to the anxious pair.

Summer began walking to the door as fast as her small legs would take her.

"In this" a nurse cut her off at the door pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

"Seriously?" Summer asked the doctor

"It's hospital policy"

Summer sighed as she sat down. Seth grabbed Summers bags. "I will go bring the car around"

Summer shook her head as Seth walked off and the nurse made sure to take her time giving Seth all the time he needed. While Seth was going to the car he called his mom to let her know they would be on there way and depending on traffic just how long it would take them. She said okay and without another word hung up the phone. Seth shoved his phone in his pocket as he climbed into the Range Rover and drove it to the entrance, then getting out to help Summer in. She pushed him and the nurse away declaring she could do it herself. She hoped in and closed the door.

"Sorry" Seth mumbled nodding his head in Summers directions.

The nurse gave him a warm smile "I get it all the time, good luck" she said before turning and walking back into the hospital. Seth went around and got in the drivers seat.

"So I have to stop at the club, my manager just called and says she needs my approval on something" Seth said once they were on the road

"Yeah, but arnt our families coming over?" Summer asked

"I swear it will take 5 minutes tops and you haven't gotten to see the final product" Seth said getting nervous not really planning for this reaction from Summer.

"Whateves, but if we are late then your sleeping on the couch" Summer stated considering one of her bigest pet peeves was being late and Seth knew that.

"I promise"

After getting through the traffic Seth pulled up to the back of the club considering he didn't want to be seen by the paparazzi. He got out and Summer followed him as he lead the way in the back. Once they enterd all the lights were off.

"Why are the lights off?" Summer asked confused

"SUPIRSE" the crowd of 150 yelled as the lights were turned on

Summer jumped as they yelled this and Seth laughed to himself a little bit. She looked around and there was a banner reading "Welcome Home Summer" she then looked around the crowd there were some of her "Hollywood" friends, The Cohen's, both her parents, her step mom and some of her dads family that lived around LA. She then looked at Seth who was waiting for her approval. She smiled at him.

"This is great" she said barely above a whisper simply trying to keep her emotions back. He gave her a quick kiss getting a few "awwws" from party goers but neither of them cared. Once they broke apart Summer began to move her way around the room talking to guest and catching up. Seth went and sat with his family letting Summer mingle.

--

After a couple of hours only Seth's family was remaing along with Summers parents.

"This was great you guys thanks" Summer said sitting on Seth lap.

"My mom and Ryan did all the work" Seth told her

"Seth invited everyone" Kirsten added

"Wait Atwood helped?" Summer said jokingly

"Yeah, he did the heavy lifting" Sandy said

"He always does the heavy lifting" Kirsten said looking at Seth

"What?" he said defensively

"Forget it" Kirsten said while they all laughed

"So Summer, can I stay with you and Seth tonight?" Sophie asked

Seth and Summer were really looking forward to spending the night alone and didn't do very well to hide it when she asked. There reaction caused Sophie to frown a little.

"You know what Sophie why don't you stay with me and Ryan tonight?" Marissa asked catching on.

Sophie thought about this for a moment "Can we play the race car game?" she asked Ryan exictiment evident in her voice.

"Whatever you want" he said with a small smile.

"Okay" Sophie said.

Summer gave Marissa a thankful glance while Seth did the same to Ryan the both just smiled in return.

"Well the whole reason we had the party here was so that we didn't have to clean up." Seth said while tapping Summer so she stood up and he followed.

"I though it was because Summer hadn't seen you club" Ryan said with a smug grin on his face.

"That to, but she saw the club during the party." Seth said matter of factly

"Sweetie me and your step mother have to catch a flight" Neil said cutting into conversation. Summer gave them both a hug and thanked them for everything. After they walked out.

"So Sophie you ready to beat your brother at the race car game" Marissa asked

Sophie jumped up "YES" she said they all laughed at her exciement.

"Give me a hug and kiss" Kirsten said very motherly

Sophie did as she was told then moved on to her dad then Seth and finally Summer.

"Okay can we go now?" She said annoyed she had wasted so much time

Ryan stood up and said goodbye to everyone in the same order Marissa doing the same. The four remaing adult stood there awkwardly "So…" Seth said bouncing on his feet.

"We should get going" Sandy said getting the hint. He got up and hugged Summer then Seth, Kirsten doing the same in reverse order. Now it was Seth, Summer and Jewel.

"God this feel familiar" Seth thought to himself.

"Well I have some work I have to get done so I will leave you to alone" both let out a soft sigh of relife before hugging her goodbye.

"So you ready to go?" Seth asked after a moment of silence.

"Actually can I get my own personal tour from the owner of this place" She said in a flirtatious tone

Seth smiled at her "Sure" he held out his hand and Summer laced her fingers in his as they walked around Seth pointing out the bar, the DJ booth, the stage, his office, the managers office, the store room and he ended in the VIP room. As soon as they entered the room Summer shut the door and pushed Seth down on one of the couches staddling his lap as she did so. He was caught off guard but before he could say anything Summer forcefully kissed him. It took him a minute for him mind to process what had just happened in a matter of seconds but once it caught up he kissed Summer back with all the passion he could. One or both of them moaned and Seth slid his hands up the back of Summers shirt.

"Waite" he said after a moment things only getting more heated. He took a moment to catch his breath. "Not that I'm not loving this, are you sure your ready?"

"Yes" Summer wasted no time replying

"Your sure?" Seth asked one more time

This time Summer didn't say anything and just pulled her tank top over hear head leaving her topless. Seth stared speachless at first considering it had been 6 months since he had last seen his wife or any woman for that matter topless.

"Whatever you say Summer" he said still stunned.


	19. Suspicions

It had been 6 months since Summer left the hospital and she had never been happier. About a month ago she went back to work doing a few auditions here and there but mainly just interviews getting her name back in the spotlight. Seth had started working intensely with the teams trainer so that he would be ready for the next season. Jewel had found a cozy apartment in L.A so that she could stay close to Summer and their relationship could grow stronger. She had also gotten a job working for one of the local newspapers writing there advice column. Sandy, Kristen and Sophie also moved to L.A. shortly after Ryan and Marissa announced they were going to move into together. Now her family was near her and always around. Every Wednesdays she and Seth had dinner at the Cohen, at least one day out of the week she went to lunch or had dinner with her mom and every night she fell asleep in Seth's arms. She was sure her life could get no better. Currently she was waiting on her best friend to pick her up so they could go on a shopping spree. Then they would go get a manicure, she would then come home to her waiting husband. She heard the car horn outside and she grabbed her purse and sunglasses as she walked out the front door and got in the car.

"Hey Coop"

"Hey, you ready?"

"Of course" Summer said as they drove off

Once Marissa parked the car hoping that the two women could keep a low profile for the day. They began walking down Hollywood Blvd. there hopes were quickly shattered when a guy whipped out a camera and began taking pictures.

"What are you two ladies doing today?" he asked

Neither said anything, hoping he would go away.

"C'mon, shopping, lunch, spa which one is it?"

Summer rolled her eyes but nobody could tell due to her oversized sunglasses "All three" she said as sweetly as she could

"Oh my god it's Summer Roberts" a voice screeched

Summer just gave a smile as they walked into the first store leaving the growing crowd outside.

"So much for a low profile" Marissa joked

Summer lowered her sunglasses and glared at Marissa who shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

After shopping for two hours they stopped by Summer favorite restaurant and were lead to a table. They were looking over the menus when Summer felt someone sit next to her in the booth. She put the menu down with an annoyed look on her face until she realized it was Seth. Her expression quickly changed to a smile as she kissed him. She saw Marissa and Ryan sharing the same moment across the table.

"What are you two doing here?" Summer asked

"Well we were having our Seth/Ryan time and when we turned on the TV to start the Playstation we heard that you two ladies were out shopping near here and well considering I know you can't pass this place without getting something to eat we thought we would surprise you" Seth explained

Summer smiled at him giving him another kiss "Your sweet"

Seth gave a cocky and goofy grin as he was handed a menu.

"So how much damage did you two do?" Seth asked after they placed there order.

Summer avoided the question "So how are the living arrangements going?" she asked Ryan and Marissa

"Great, wouldn't you agree Ry?" Marissa said hoping to avoid the topic as well.

"Seth asked a question" Ryan said eyeing Marissa suspiciously.

"So did I" Marissa replied

Seth and Ryan both had suspicious looks on their face "I'm sure that means it's a lot" Ryan said. Seth nodded his head in agreement.

The girls both smiled. Seth looked over at them "That defiantly means we don't want to know" he joked

Summer rolled her eyes and was about to say something when her phone began to ring. "You're lucky" she said as she pointed at Seth with the other hand she pulled out her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey sweetie, how are you today?" Jewel said

"I'm good, you?" Summer said while the other three listened it with nothing else to do

"I am going to have to cancel our dinner tonight I have a sudden meeting with a publishing company about a book I am working on"

"That is great" Summer said happy for her mom

"It is and thank you"

"We will have to reschedule for another night then"

"Sounds great, oh I have to go here comes my boss"

"Bye"

Summer then shut her phone and let it fall back into her purse "My mom can't make it for dinner tonight, so I guess it's just me and you Cohen" she explained

"Does that mean you're not going to cook?" Seth asked

Summer gave him a questioning look "Why?"

"Just asking" Seth replied

"Probably not" she answered

"Yes" Seth cheered

Marissa and Ryan both laughed while Summer punched Seth in the arm "My cooking is not that bad" she said angry

"Whatever your worse than my mom"

"She is a good cook" Marissa said

"I'm talking pre-rehab" Seth said seriously "We couldn't even trust my mom with the bagels"

"Cohen tone the drama" Summer said

"He's not lying" Ryan joined in

"Yeah right" Marissa said disbelieving

"No really, she would burn those most of the times, we finally formed an alliance so she would never cook again, but when she went to rehab it was something she picked up"

"Wow" Marissa said shocked

"Yeah" Seth said while his food was being placed in front of him.

They then ate there food and Seth paid for everyone lunch as they got up both men taking their partners bags as they walked out.

Instantly when they walked out there was every paparazzi in their face snapping taking pictures. Summer grabbed onto Seth's arm as he led the way through them. The valet had Seth's car waiting for them and considering Marissa and Summer walked they all got in just trying to get away from the paparazzi as fast as possible.

"Again so much for being low key" Marissa said as they drove away.

* * *

Seth and Summer were cuddled on the couch watching the Notebook again. Seth had fallen asleep while Summer had yet to notice.

"Cohen promise me we will die together" Summer said sniffling a little

She waited for a insincere response but was met by silence

"Cohen?" she said confused as she sat up and looking at him finally realizing he was asleep. She hit his chest. "How could you fall asleep during the greatest movie ever" she said offended

Seth was jolted awake from the slap and the yelling "Huh? What?" he said confused

"I said how could you fall asleep during the greatest movie ever?" Summer said annoyed getting up to get the movie

"C'mon Summer we have watched that movie like 100 times" he said getting up as well then stretching

"Oh and to answer your question yes we will die together" he replied with a roll of the eyes. Considering she asked him every time they watched the movie.

"Maybe I don't want to die with you, maybe I want you to die alone" Summer said narrowing her eyes.

"It's just a movie, things like that don't happen in the real world" Seth said throwing his heads up to exaggerate his point

"Whatevs" Summer said while walking out of the room.

Seth flopped back down on the couch deciding to let her cool off before he tried fixing this. He turned the TV so the cable was on and he began flipping through the channels aimlessly, but stopped when he saw a picture of Summer.

"In a press conference released tonight it seems to be that Summer Cohen's mother will be publishing her very own book with Eastwood Press. The subject or title of the book is to remain anonymous until the release of the book in hopes to build up excitement and wonder"

Seth just laughed to himself as he changed the channel once again. After watching TV for a half an hour he hoped that Summer would no longer be mad at him. He shut the tv off and made sure that the house was locked and all the lights were off downstairs before he went upstairs. When he entered the room he found Summer laying in their bed curled up watching TV. Seth decided not to say anything until he was close to her so he went to the bathroom and got ready for bed then crawled in next to her and was relieved when she didn't kick him out.

"Does this mean you aren't mad anymore?" he asked

Summer didn't want to admit that he was right, but didn't want to have to pretend as if she was mad at him. "It means that I don't want to sleep alone" she said

Seth just smiled at her knowing that really it meant she knew he was right. "Me neither " he said while wrapping his arms around her and focusing his attention on the TV.

"I saw that your mom is getting a book published" Seth said after a moment of silence

"Yeah, she told me earlier today at lunch" Summer said obviously not really interested in it.

"Did she tell you what its going to be about?" Seth asked curiously

"No, why?" Summer said somewhat confused

"Well I just don't get why she is keep the subject of the book a secret"

"Huh? That's weird. Why would somebody do that?" Summer asked

"I think she is hiding something"

"Like what Cohen?"

Seth realized from the tone in Summer 's voice she was not happy with what he was suggesting "Never mind, I guess I am more tired then I realize"

"Probably" Summer then shut off the TV and set the remote on her nightstand. Seth reached over and shut off the lamp that was the only light in the room left off. They now laid in the pitch black both trying to figure out just what Jewel was hiding.

* * *

AN

Sorry for the long wait. School and work have been keeping me busy and the charger for my laptop got destroyed so I was limited to the times I could write. I am getting a new one soon so the next chapter should be up quicker.


	20. Up To Something

Seth was with his trainer who had learned when Seth first joined the team that he liked to talk about anything and everything. Especially if he had a problem.

"So why would she not release the topic of her book. I mean how are you supposed to market a book without letting people know what its about" Seth said as the trainer was stretching out Seth's calves

"I don't know" the trainer said uninterested

"I mean usually I trust pretty much anybody, but I just feel like she has been up to something ever since she came back into Summers life and if I try to bring it up with Summer she will just get mad at me"

"Uh huh"

Seth sighed knowing that his trainer wasn't listening, so he stopped talking and deciding to keep his thoughts to himself. As he laid there deep in thought he didn't notice when a door opened and closed followed by heels clicking towards them. They were in an empty locker room considering all the other players had gone home about an hour earlier, but Seth was behind and working really hard to catch up.

"Okay Cohen we are done for the day" he said letting Seth's leg fall on the mat.

Seth sat up and finally looked around for the source of the clicking heels and was surprised when Summer walked into his view.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused

"I was at an audition near here and I thought I would come see you practice, but I was informed by security that you guys are already done so now I just am waiting for a ride"

"Why don't you ever drive yourself?" Seth asked as he stood up

"Because I have you and Coop plus my mom gave me a ride today to the audition after lunch"

"I will see you tomorrow, I am running late" the trainer said already annoyed with Seth and Summers banter

"Okay thanks" Seth said waving good bye

They stood in the silence for a moment. "So how was your audition?"

"Ugh I know I will get the role but I don't want it. My manager is losing his mind if he thinks I am going to be in some comic book movie"

"Summer, those movies make millions"

"So, they are also like porn's for nerds… and that's like EW"

Seth rolled his eyes "No porn's are porn's for nerds"

Summer scrunched up her nose "What?" she asked confused.

Seth thought about what he said for a moment "It makes sense to me" he defended before walking away in the direction towards his locker. Summer just laughed to herself as she followed Seth.

They walked into the actual lockers and Seth went to his and took off the shirt that he had been in throwing it on the top shelf. Summer looked around then looked over at Seth as he dug around trying to find a clean shirt.

"You know Cohen we are all alone" she said seductively

Seth stopped for a minute and then looked around as if he was checking to make sure Summer was telling the truth or not then he turned around to look at Summer. "That we are" he said moving closer to her.

She smiled and pulled him towards her faster and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Seth then picked Summer up and started walking towards the wall.

Seth's hand made its way up Summer shirt at the same time her phone began to ring. They both did their best to ignore it and was happy moments later when it stopped, but Seth was very unhappy when it began to ring again.

"Can't you just turn it off" he mumbled as he began kissing her neck.

"Why don't I just take the call so we wont have to worry about it at all" She suggested knowing that it was her mom.

Seth groaned "Why" he wined

Summer laughed as she pushed Seth off of her, only seconds later did he start kissing her neck while she reached for her phone trying to ignore the sensation of Seth's lips on her skin.

"Hello" she said with a shaky voice while Seth began to run his hands over her body

"Hey sweetie are you okay?" her mother asked on the other line confused

"Yeah fine" Summer responded while grabbing one of Seths wandering hands "What's up?"

"Well I have a release party tomorrow in New York at the publishing company and I was really hoping that you would be there for me" Jewel said her nervousness obvious in her tone.

"Of Course" Summer said fully pushing off Seth as she walked away. Knowing that if she was going to be in New York tomorrow she did not have time for their plans.

Seth stood there confused and shocked, but Summer had her back to him so she wouldn't have to deal with him at the moment. He turned around and went back to the task of changing.

"Okay I will call you once I know what time I will be in New York" Summer said finishing her conversation with her mother then shutting her phone and sighed as she turned around to see that obviously her husband was not happy.

"Cohen I'm sorry" she said trying to grab his arm

He pulled it away "Forget it" he mumbled

Summer sighed frustrated with his childish behavior "Forget it I will get a cab home" Summer then quickly grabbed her purse and walked away but before leaving she stopped and looked at Seth.

"Oh yeah I will be going to New York tonight" she said then turned back around and stormed off.

Seth finished getting dressed then drove home alone because Summer wasn't lying she gotten a cab to take her home. He parked the car and went into the house, by now he had cooled off in many ways. He walked into the house and dropped his bag to the floor and listened for any sign of Summer. He heard faintly her voice. He figured she must be on the phone. He followed the sound of her voice and as he got closer he realized she was on the phone with Marissa and venting about him.

"I mean why does he have to be so damn childish. So he didn't get what he wanted and then hes going to pout. I am starting to see why he is so good with Sophie, because they think alike" Summer said for what Marissa was sure the millionth time.

"Sum, you pretty much blew him off during the deed and from what I hear that is very painful for a man" Marissa explained once again

Summer sighed "Whatevs you are no help, you're on Cohen's side"

"I didn't know there were sides" both Marissa and Seth said at the same time causing Summer to jump at the sudden presence of Seth.

"Holy shit, you scared me" Summer said calming down

Seth just stood there not saying anything. While they both heard Marissa voice through the phone "Sum are you okay?"

Summer bent down and picked up the dropped phone "I'm fine, Seth's back" Summer then hung up the phone and stared back at Seth. She felt like they were in a staring contest.

"So, why are you going to New York?" Seth asked

Summer sat on the bed "My mom is having some kind of party for her book and asked me to be there"

Seth just shook his head "What time is your flight?"

"Not until 9pm"

Seth shook his head, not saying anything.

"I am gunna go fix myself something to eat" Seth finally said and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Summer sighed and went back to packing.

Seth stood in the kitchen thinking, then after a couple of minutes went back upstairs.

"You said you leave at 9 right?" he asked

Summer stopped and looked at him "Yeah" she said curisous as to why he was asking this.

"Do you think you could leave a little later so that we both have time to pack?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean I am going with you" he said simply

Summer smiled at him and walked over hugging him and they shared a simple kiss.

"I'm sorry" Summer said looking up at Seth

"No, I should be sorry. I was just caught off guard when you stopped"

Summer shook her head. They stood there just looking at each other "Well if we get to our flight then maybe we can renew our membership to the mile high club" Summer flirted

Seth smiled and kissed Summer before pausing "Then we better hurry" he said letting of Summer to go pack.

It was 11pm when they finally took off to go to New York. After calling to cancel Summers ticket and then book two for a later flight. Then Seth called his coach to inform him that he would be working out in New York for a couple of days. Let's just say the coach was not very nice about his response and now Seth was dreading going back to LA knowing he would be paying for this decision.

They sat in their first class seats both too exhausted to even think about doing anything but sleeping. Summer laid her head on Seth shoulder.

"Thanks for coming with me Cohen"

Seth just kissed the top of her head in response


	21. New York

They were both wakened by the flight attendant softly shaking Seth.

"We are in New York" she whispered

Summer slowly lifted her head as Seth stretched. Considering they were sitting upright he had a kink in his neck.

"Thanks" he said hoarsely

The flight attendant walked away as they both got up.

Seth grabbed their carry-on bags then they got off the plane. Both were annoyed when they were waiting for their luggage cameras started snapping. Summer just buried her face in Seth's chest while he wrapped his arms around her. When their bags came Seth pulled away from Summer and grabbed her two bags and his one. While he was doing that Summer went and found there driver who was patiently waiting holding the sigh reading Cohen.

"Hello Mrs. Cohen" she said as Summer approached her

"Hi, my husband is getting the bags"

The driver nodded her head "The car is this way" she instructed when she noticed Seth walk up to them. She offered to take one of the bags, but Seth knew that Summer hated letting strangers mess with her stuff so he lugged all three bags himself. Once he got them into the trunk of the car he got in and the driver pulled away.

"When is your mom's party?" Seth asked

"Tomorrow at 2"

"Do you have any other plans with her until then?"

Summer looked up at Seth. "What are you planning Cohen?"

"Nothing I am just asking"

"Actually yes we do, we are going to dinner with her tonight so that we can meet some of her friends and co-workers"

Seth groaned "What do you mean we?"

"You agreed to we when you offered to come on this trip with me"

Seth scoffed at this

"You also agreed to we when you married me" she added

Seth didn't respond to this "Fine, does this mean I have to dress up?" he asked like a little kid

Summer rolled her eyes "Yes, Cohen and don't even start" Summer said before he could try protesting

Seth sat there pouting quietly and Summer was smiling to herself at just how childish he could be sometimes. After a two hour drive that without traffic would have only taken one hour they arrived to their hotel. They quickly accepted that this trip they would be followed by the paparazzi. Seth was the first to get out of the car, he then helped Summer out and she went around to pay the driver while Seth grabbed the bags out of the back. He loaded them onto a cart and when joined by Summer wheeled the bags inside then went to the front desk.

"Hello I have a reservation under Oats" Seth told the receptionists who looked at him strangely.

After a couple of minutes she then handed Seth the room keys. "Would you like a bag boy sir?"

"No, that won't be necessary" Seth said "Thank you"

He went back over to Summer who was waiting impatiently

"Took you long enough"

"The lady didn't believe that I put a reservation under Oats" Seth informed her

Summer just smiled at him "You still do that?"

"Yep" Seth smiled back before giving Summer a quick kiss.

"Let's go get ready" Summer said taking the room key from Seth and going towards the elevator.

Seth was sitting in some stuffy restaurant next to Summer who was working the crowd talking about the latest fashions or scandals in Hollywood. Well the ones that didn't involve her that is. There was a reason that Seth didn't like these things. That was because he was the anti-social type. He sucked at small talk and nobody ever seemed interested in what he had to say. Besides his family and Summer. He took another sip of his water. He then looked around the table he noticed Jewel and some guy whispering back and forth. He had a smile on his face which Seth first thought was innocent but then he noticed an evil look in the man's eyes. He continued to watch the guy waiting for Summer to end the meaningless conversation she was sharing with one of Jewels neighbors. After a couple of seconds Summer didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon so Seth tapped her arm under the table. Summer looked over at Seth and followed his eyes. Confused as to why this was important to her she leaned over towards Seth.

"What's up Cohen?" Summer whispered

"That guy is up to something look at his eyes"

Summer looked again but didn't see what Seth was talking about.

"Yeah he is probably trying to get a date with my mom. So what" Summer said pulling back and starting up another conversation.

Seth took the rest of the dinner to watch this guy. This did not go unnoticed by Jewel or the guy who Seth finally learned name was John. So Jewel made sure to take Summer to the bathroom with her hoping that she would put a stop to Seth's actions.

"I am having a great time mom" Summer said looking in the mirror and reapplying her lipstick. Jewel was standing in a stall waiting, considering she told Summer she had to use the restroom she wasn't going to make her lies obvious. After a moment she walked out.

"Is Seth okay?" Jewel asked

Summer watched Jewel through the mirror "What do you mean?" she asked not as confused as she sounded

"He keeps starring at John" Jewel explained

"Are you sure?" Summer said trying to play dumb

"I know you have noticed, he keeps whispering things to you"

"Seth is bored and his imagination is starting to wander"

"Well do you think you could stop him it is making John uncomfortable?"

"I will talk to him" Summer said

"Thank you"

"So… what is going on between you and John anyways?"

Jewel smiled "Nothing"

Summer giggled "Liar"

"He is a friend for the time being" Jewel said opening the bathroom door.

Summer smiled at her mom as she walked out of the bathroom.

Once they were back at the table Summer leaned over to Seth. "Stop starring at John he is gay and wanted to know your number so you two could hook up" Summer teased Seth

"No, he's not I have watched him flirt with 3 different women tonight" Seth responded

"Okay well just stop because you are creeping him out" Summer said seriously

"Fine, but I'm telling you he is up to something" Seth said

Summer just rolled her eyes "Whateves Seth, just stop"

Seth knew Summer was serious considering she used his first name "Okay"

The rest of the dinner went very uneventful when they got back to the hotel room. Summer finally spoke to Seth again.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean every time we get around my mom you have to think that something is wrong and try to make it you verses her"

"I do not"

"Yes, you have since she walked into that hospital room"

"How?"

"Tonight, why would anybody be up to something it was a dinner of my mom's friends?"

"So that John guy is a liar"

"Seth, stop"

"You didn't see the look in his eyes"

"Just let it go and if you bring it up again you will be getting your own room" Summer said sick of talking about this already.

Seth looked at Summer and she could tell he was hurt and angry as well. She then went into the bathroom and got in the shower. Seth took off his suite jacket and threw it on the chair. He then loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes. He grabbed the remote of f of the table and lay on the couch. He had the TV on for noise really because he was too busy thinking about what Summer had just said to him. He slowly began to feel his eyes closing and tried fighting it at first but eventually just gave in and fell asleep.

Summer got out of the shower and dried off then got into her PJ's and walked back into their room. She noticed the bed was empty so she went to the living room to see Seth sleeping on the couch with the TV on. She took the remote and shut the TV off and shook Seth gently.

"Cohen, come to bed" even if she was mad at him she hated sleeping alone

He didn't move, so she shook him again "Cohen"

He didn't open his eyes "Huh"

"Come to bed" she said again

"I am" Seth mumbled

Summer just got up and went and crawled into bed by herself.


	22. The Nana

Seth woke up to the sunlight warming up his face and instantly felt the pain all over his body. He began to sit up and groaned in pain. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He figured out why he was so sore and that was because he had slept on this uncomfortable hotel couch. He stood up stretching. That helped some of the pain. He walked slowly into the bedroom and was disappointed when it was empty. Then he realized that Summer might be in the bathroom so he continued into the bathroom only to find that empty as well. He sighed and went back in the room hoping to find some clue as to where his wife was. Finally he noticed a note sitting on a table by the door.

_Seth,_

_Went shopping with my mom, I will be back late enjoy your day._

_Love,_

_Summer_

He reread the note and knew that she had cooled off a little because she ended love Summer but was still mad because she called him Seth. Which in there relationship was equal to a mother using her child's middle name. Seth stood there thinking for a moment and then came up with the perfect way to spend the day. He made his way back to the bathroom and took a shower. After that he got dressed. Once he was all ready he grabbed his cell phone and wallet, then wrote a quick note to Summer on the back of her note and left. When he got outside he put his sunglasses on and began walking. He got one block before people started stopping him asking for pictures, autographs or just a friendly conversation. So a walk that normally would only take 20 minutes took an hour and half. Once he finally got to his destination he had to think for a minute. When he remembered what room he was looking for he walked in. It took him a minute to find the right room and now he was standing outside the door wondering if he should have called first. He shrugged his shoulders and thought to himself "too late now" and then knocked on the door. He heard the person inside moving around and smiled when he heard them turn the door knob.

"What do you want?" the old lady asked

"Is that the way to greet your favorite grandson" Seth asked

The Nana stood there shocked for a second "I wouldn't know I had a grandson considering I only see him on the holidays"

"Well the today must be Christmas for you" Seth joked

The Nana laughed as she pulled Seth into a hug "Where is that wife of yours?"

"She is out with her mom today"

"Oh that's right Sandford told me all about that. How is she doing?"

"Great" Seth said smiling

"Good and you?"

"I would be better if you would invite me in" Seth said

The Nana then moved to the side and Seth walked in. After he walked in he stopped and looked around.

"Keep moving" The Nana said after a moment. Seth did as he was told and lead them into the living room and sat down.

"So how are you doing?"

"I am good" Seth said shrugging his shoulders

"Your lying"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are so just save us both the trouble and tell me why you are not spending the day with your wife?"

"I told you she went shopping with her mom"

"So that has never stopped you before"

Seth sighed "How do you know me so well?"

"Your just like your father" this caused Seth to groan "Shut it, you both are great men who take care of there wives even if it means they drag you out shopping"

Seth nodded his head "Did you say shut it?"

"Yes"

"Where did you pick that up from?"

"You forget I work with children don't you?"

Seth smiled "Yeah"

"So what is it now?"

Seth thought for a moment if he wanted to have this discussion with the Nana or not eventually he gave in. "I don't trust her mom"

"Why not?"

"I don't know I have just gotten this feeling like she is only back because she wants Summer for something I just can't pin point it"

"Have you tried telling Summer this?"

"Why do you think I am here?"

"So she didn't take it well"

"You could put it that way"

"Sethual have you ever heard the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with me?"

"It is a good thing your learned how to play basketball because sometimes you are slow"

"That's really sweet"

"The more you make your dislike for Summer's mom known the less you will know about what is really going on if anything"

Seth nodded his head "Oh yeah"

"So, maybe you tell Summer you spent the day thinking and that you really don't have any reason not to trust he mom but you just don't want to see her get hurt make sure to apologize to her mom"

"You are very devious"

"Again I work with children"

Seth smiled "Well before I go do all that why don't I take you out to lunch?"

The Nana smiled "That sounds great I get to pick"

"Okay" Seth said standing up and waiting as the Nana got ready to leave.

* * *

They had got a cab because where she was taking him was not really walking distance for her. They sat in the back catching up on other things in there lives and they stopped outside a local school.

"Why are we stopping here?" Seth asked confused

"I want the kids to meet my grandson"

Seth just smiled and got out of the cab the paying him as the Nana made her way up the stairs. She ran an after school program here everyday in hopes to keep kids out of gangs and violence.

As they walked into the empty halls "So where now?" Seth asked

"Just be quite and follow me" The Nana led the way through the halls and finally stopped outside a classroom

"It sounds like a zoo in there" Seth said

"Yeah well its 30 Sophie's at once" The Nana joked she then laughed when Seth got a scared look on his face. "You will be fine" she reassured him and then opened the door.

Everyone in the class looked at the door curious as to who the visitor was. At first all they say was the Nana. The kids waved and smiled and began to run towards her, but everyone stopped when one little boy yelled "That's Seth Cohen" some of the kids did not know who Seth was but was scared by the boys outburst. Seth the stepped into the view so everyone could see him and a little girl yelled out "Your married to Summer Roberts"

Seth laughed to himself and nodded his head. "Yeah"

"Is she here too?" another child asked

Seth shook his head "No sorry we didn't really plan this visit but maybe next time I come she can join me"

The little girl smiled and nodded her head.

The Nana walked into the room and greeted the teacher then apologized for interrupting class. The teacher smiled and said she was welcomed anytime.

"So Sethula I was hopping you would talk to them about how you became a basketball player" The Nana said.

The teacher nodded her head "I think that is a great idea kids why don't we go to the rug for story time early today" the kids ran to the mat all finding a place to sit.

"Are you sure about this?" Seth asked nervously to the two women

"Of course, just tell that you worked hard and if they work hard to they can do whatever they want to do"

Seth nodded his head. " this chair is for you" a little boy said

Seth smiled "Thanks" he said while walking over and sitting down and began talking with the kids.

* * *

After spending 30 minutes with the kids he was in love with all of them. After story time they did finger painting then once the kids were cleaned up it was lunch time. That was when Seth and The Nana left. As they got back into the cab the Nana turned to Seth "Wasn't that bad was it?"

"Not at all, so what do you think about joining me and Summer for dinner at the hotel?"

"Well knowing you two I am not dressed for such a fancy place"

"Well then you don't know us that well because we will probably order room service and watch movies in our PJ's" Seth said playfully

"Well in that case I would love to but you have one problem to your plan"

"What is that?"

"Your wife"

"Oh yeah, how about this why don't I go back to the hotel and see if she is there and if she is I will call you and we will all go out to dinner your pick"

The Nana thought for a moment "I can live with that"

"Good" Seth then told the driver the next destination. Once he was dropped off at the hotel and paid for not only his ride but for the Nana's as well he made his way back upstairs to the room.

He opened the door to the room and heard Summer and her mom talking in the bed room.

"So do you want to join me for dinner tonight considering Seth isn't back?" Jewel asked

"No he will probably be back soon and we should talk" Summer said

Seth was making his way into the bedroom "Honey, I think Seth is a great guy but if he has these kinds of problems with our relationship what happens when you have guy friends or male co-workers you have to do a love scene with?"

"He is protective and insecure its part of his flaws but I still love him and I am still willing to live with them just like he is willing to live with mine." Summer said annoyed she had been hearing comments like this from her mom all day

Seth walked into the room "How was your day ladies?" he said acting as if he didn't just hear what Jewel just said.

"Oh it was great" Jewel said plastering on a fake smile. Seth nodded his head he knew where Summer got her ability to act except she perfected it where as Jewel sucked.

"Good"

"Where did you go?" Summer asked

"To See the Nana"

"Aww without me?"

"Well if it is okay with you I told her we would take her out to dinner tonight"

"Of course, I love the Nana, what time?"

"Whenever we are ready"

"Well I take that as my cue" Jewel said unhappily

Summer chose to ignore this "I will see you tomorrow at the book release"

"I love you"

"Love you too"

Jewel then walked pass Seth and left.

"So how was your day?" Seth asked walking closer to Summer

"She drove me insane" Summer complained

Seth smiled "I'm sorry"

Summer shook her head with a smile on her face "No your not"

Seth laughed "No I really am but not about that"

Summer wiped the playful grin on her face sensing the shift to a more serious topic.

"I'm sorry for being such a baby lately and I will make peace with your mom tomorrow at that book thing"

Summer wrapped her arms around Seth's torso "I love you" she said

Seth smiled "I love you too"

They stood there for a moment "We shouldn't leave the Nana waiting for too long" Seth said breaking the silence

"Good point"

Seth pulled away and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket dialing the Nana's number. After talking to her for a couple of minutes he hung up the phone. "She is excited to finally see you and she want to get pizza"

"That is simple enough, let me change real quick and we can leave"

Seth nodded his head sitting on the end of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting" Seth said shrugging his shoulders

Summer glared at him for a moment you can't do that somewhere else?"

"Nope"

"Fine" Summer grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change

"NO FAIR" Seth yelled laughing to himself

"Summer came out changed into some jeans and a shirt. Seth loved when she was in a simple outfit like this more then when she spent hours getting ready for some stupid award show or a party. Of course he never told her that.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yep" Summer said taking Seth's outstretched hand

They walked downstairs and rather than walking they grabbed a cab so they wouldn't deal with the crowds. Once they arrived to the building the Nana was downstairs waiting and climbed into the cab next to Summer who was sitting in the middle. Another thing she hated about being small people always shoving her in the middle seat.

"How was your shopping adventure I beilve TMZ called it?" the Nana asked

Summer smiled "I have had better, was Seth good today?"

"What are you my mother?" Seth interjected

"Nope your wife, I know sweetie you get it confused"

The Nana smiled and gave Seth a look which he chose to ignore. "He was very good today"

"Good"

The Nana and Summer continued to catch while Seth sat there listening most everything he already knew considering he had the same conversation with the Nana and he lived with Summer but there was nothing else to do. Finally the cab stopped outside a pizza place that looked empty. "Is this the one?" Seth asked

"Yeah, I know the owner and he could use the publicity"

"So you are using me?" Seth asked amused

"Well you wont let me pay for my own cab rides or meals and yes to help the neighborhood"

Seth rolled his eyes "Somethings never change"

They walked inside and an older gentleman came over and hugged the Nana.

"When you told me you were brining Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts I thought you were playing a cruel joke on me" he shouted at her.

Seth was confused as to why the man was yelling "

"Like I would do that"

The man just smiled at her "Take a seat, what would you like to drink"

"Water" Seth said

"Same" Summer added

"Coke" the Nana answered

"You two Hollywood stars"

"Why are you so quite now?" Seth joked

"He is partly death Seth Ezikel" The Nana said seriously

"Oh sorry" Seth said looking down.

Summer smiled at him thinking he looked adorable.

"Don't encourage him" The Nana scolded

Summer's smile was replace with the same look that was on Seth's face "Sorry" she muttered

Breaking the silence was the old man setting down there drinks and pizza. Already there was a crowd building around them and they could all see the joy in the mans face. Seth put a slice of pizza on everyone's plates . Once they took a bite both Seth and Summer were impressed.

"This is good" Seth said, Summer nodding her head in agreement.

"I know and it has been locally owned for over 30 years and struggling just to stay open but after tonight I think they will not have that problem." The Nana said while nodding towards the paparazzi now sitting outside.

After they were done eating Seth went to pay for the pizza but the owner respectfully declined even after trying to persude him otherwise. They walked out and instantly the papprazzi were shouting.

"How was dinner?"

"Great" Summer replied while holding onto Seth's arm.

"Would you recommend this place to other?"

"Yes" Seth said opening the taxi door. First the Nana climbed in then Summer. Finally Seth got in and shut the door. The Nana gave her address to the driver.

"We should have hired a driver" Summer said

"Yeah, I didn't think we would be doing this much sight seeing" Seth agreed

"What is wrong with taxis?"

"Nothing we are just a little crammed that's all"

"So we are family, you two are too spoiled"

Seth rolled his eyes and lucky for him the Nana didn't see. Once the car stopped the Nana opened her door. "I am beat today we were very productive" she said to Seth

Seth smiled "Yeah"

"You guys enjoy that book release tomorrow" she said somewhat sarcastically

"Thanks" they said in unison then the Nana got out and closed the cab door. Seth gave the cab driver the hotel name as Summer laid her head against him. They rode to the hotel in silence and bot where relived when there was no paparazzi outside the hotel. They made there way upstiars and got ready for bed to exhausted from there day to do anything else. Seth was already laying in bed when Summer was done, she crawled next to him cuddling up next to him.

"I love you Cohen"

"I love you Summer"

They both quickly dozed off to sleep with a smile on there face.


End file.
